


We are timeless

by Star_Henderson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, Brief encounter - Freeform, First Time, Instant Attraction, Lord Harry, Lost Love, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Singer Louis, Time hop, Weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 75,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Henderson/pseuds/Star_Henderson
Summary: “These are the ones I was telling you about.” Niall leant into Harry’s ear. “Write all their own stuff. Lead singer is a natural.”Harry nodded, tilting his head to listen to the sweet rasp of the singer’s voice. The song started off soft and lilting, giving Harry shivers, the back of his neck prickling as the song picked up tempo. He loved it, bopping his head and tapping his foot. Niall nudged him, smiling and Harry gave him the thumbs up. Harry watched them, he couldn't quite see the singer because of a spotlight in his way, but as he moved a step, the light hit his face and Harry blinked. He gripped the chair arms and leaned forward. Was it him? Was it? His hair was longer, his face no longer soft and boyish, instead angular with heavyish scruff, but the eyes, that mouth, were still the same. A rush of adrenaline flooded his body, heat creeping up his spine. It had been over four and a half years since he’d last seen him. He slumped back into his chair. He’d never given up hope of finding Tommy. Never.OrLouis and Harry meet as teenagers and have a sweet encounter in Ibiza. Years later they meet up again...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies. I have been writing this since early 2017. So much has happened this year, real life stopped me writing for several reasons but this little darling kept dragging me back in. Slowly, it began to take shape. I have to thank some lovely people who have helped me along the way. I love you all very much and appreciate all your wonderful help.  
> [Sus](https://www.lululawrence.tumblr.com)  
> [Bec](https://www.tositandadmire.tumblr.com)  
> [Lu](https://www.buildalegofort.tumblr.com)  
> [E](https://www.polkadotsvstripes.tumblr.com)  
> For their amazing beta skills <333
> 
> Renee for her constant cheerleading.  
> And lastly but not leastly  
> Sanne for her amazing Doctor help xxx  
> I'm  
> Shar Tommosgun on Tumblr. Please come say hello xxx

**January 2017**

Another hand to shake, another smile for another photograph. Harry's face was aching, but he was a pro. Charity events were a huge part of his life and tonight was no different.

“Sir,” the vice chairman of the charity approached him. “The sponsors would like to meet you as our main patron.” He guided Harry over to a row of people eagerly waiting to meet Harry Styles, son and heir to Lord Styles, the Duke of Westminster.

Harry graciously approached. Hands were shaken, pleasantries shared, and eventually he was free to go back to his group.

“Keep smiling.” Niall nudged him encouragingly. They'd shared so many of these charity nights, Niall knew Harry better than anyone else. The handsome son of one of the richest families in Britain was always in demand and Niall was an expert wingman.

Harry and Niall had met at boarding school. Niall, the son of a music mogul, had roomed with Harry since they were eight. They'd been quite the pair, leading the pranksters at school. They'd become inseparable, taking turns to holiday with each other's families, and eventually moving in together for university in London. Their parents were generous, affording them decent allowances to fund a pretty swanky apartment for them. Niall partied his way through uni, and Harry did too, but Harry had the added pressure of the title.

They’d graduated, just about, no thanks to the partying, but decided to stay together in London. Niall taking up a place on the board of directors at Horan Music. Harry had decided not to go into the family business of property. He loved to write, his observations of life were both witty and insightful. Glossy magazines and newspapers jostled to have Harry as a columnist, writing about life in London, he was a natural raconteur.

“Come on let’s go sit.” Niall guided Harry away to their table. It was a charity evening for one of the London hospitals. There was a dinner and auction interspersed with entertainment. A band from Niall’s label were on the schedule to play.

Their tablemates were great fun. Both boys had been brought up to socialise, they were both charming company to be around. They joined in with the auction, Harry taking off his tie to be sold but also spending many thousands on a piece of artwork. Niall outbid someone for a holiday to the Caribbean.

“Taking me?” Harry arched his eyebrows at him.

“Of course. Dream team aren’t we?” Niall winked.

Harry loved him like the brother he never had. He had been the first person Harry came out to. Laying in the dark in their room at Harrow, he’d whispered it to him, burying his face into his pillow after with his eyes squeezed shut. Of course Niall took it all in stride, even sneaking into Harry's bed to give him a supportive cuddle.

“Quite fucking relieved to be honest. Didn't wanna be fighting you for the lasses attention, ya good-looking fucker.”

Harry had huffed out a wet, relieved sob.

“Changes nothing for me. Proud of you Haz.” Niall hugged him tight.

“My Lords, Ladies and Gentlemen. Please show your appreciation for the opening act of our entertainment tonight. Skulls.”

The room erupted into applause, the lights came up on stage, and the band began to play.

“These are the ones I was telling you about.” Niall leant into Harry’s ear. “Write all their own stuff. Lead singer is a natural.”

Harry nodded, tilting his head to listen to the sweet rasp of the singer’s voice. The song started off soft and lilting, giving Harry shivers, the back of his neck prickling as the song picked up tempo. He loved it, bopping his head and tapping his foot. Niall nudged him, smiling and Harry gave him the thumbs up. Harry watched them, he couldn't quite see the singer because of a spotlight in his way, but as he moved a step, the light hit his face and Harry blinked. He gripped the chair arms and leaned forward.

 [](https://www.imageupload.co.uk/image/E5ZU)

Was it him? Was it? His hair was longer, his face no longer soft and boyish, instead angular with heavyish scruff, but the eyes, that _mouth_ , were still the same.

[ ](https://www.imageupload.co.uk/image/E5Zh)

A rush of adrenaline flooded his body, heat creeping up his spine. It had been over four and a half years since he’d last seen him. He slumped back into his chair. He’d never given up hope of finding Tommy. Never.

 

**August 2012**

“I'm fucked.” Niall sprawled on the sun bed at their Ibizan villa.

Harry hummed his agreement. “It's been epic.”

They'd done the whole European socialite circuit, from Cannes for the film festival to the Monaco Grand Prix. They'd been invited to all the best parties. George Clooney in Lake Como to the music festival at Benicassim. Harry and Gemma along with their friends Niall and Chloe had been granted the summer to party after Harry turned eighteen and finished his A levels and Gemma turned twenty one and graduated university. Their mother Anne assigned Paul and Paddy, her best close protection officers and sent them on their way with her blessing.

“Be safe, stay together and have fun.” She'd hugged them both.

They'd had a blast. From one A List party to the next, so many people taking them into their homes and showing them hospitality, but this was the last leg and it was two weeks of clubbing and soaking up the atmosphere in Ibiza.

“Steve Aoki or that boat party?” Harry asked.

“Aoki.” Niall sat up a little, taking a long swig of his iced water.

“Good choice.” Harry flopped onto his stomach.

 

The club was heaving. They'd had a few vodkas before leaving the villa and were nicely buzzed. They made their way to the bar in the VIP section, lining up the shots and throwing them back. They'd been given a table on the balcony overlooking the main dance floor but with a great view for Steve Aoki’s set. Some warm up DJ’s were playing now and the atmosphere was electric.

Harry swayed about in his seat, arms in the air. He'd had a tattoo done in Italy, a star on the inside of his upper arm. He was so proud of it, he wore tanks as much as he could to show it off and tonight was no exception. His deep tan showed off against the white of his top, teamed with tight skinny jeans. His hair had grown a little longer than he usually kept it, his curls wild. He knew he was looking good. He'd kept up to his workouts, gaining himself a decent six pack over the summer. [](https://ibb.co/jSJLxb)

He stood up and wandered over to the rail, looking down on the masses on the dance floor below, sweaty bodies jumping and swaying with the lights throbbing to the beat.

One group caught Harry’s eye. A boy was the centre of attention amidst a small group of people, dancing, laughing, and singing along. He was topless, his body golden brown, his hair soft and sun-kissed on the ends.

[ ](https://ibb.co/cecVxb)

Harry stared. The boy was lean and toned and his whole face smiled when he did. He was showing off a little, shaking his arse, laughing in response to his friends and Harry was in lust. He felt his neck getting sweaty, his heart thudding a little. He was transfixed.  There was something about this lad. He had to get closer; he felt a pull and he had to act on it.

“I'm going down there for Aoki.” Harry gestured.

Paddy rolled his eyes. He loved all of the kids, he really did, but he'd spent almost every night this week in some club or other and he wasn't as young as he once was.

Niall jumped up to join Harry, leaving Gemma and Chloe chatting to two guys who’d joined them.

Paul nodded to Paddy to go downstairs with Harry and Niall. Paddy agreed and followed them down.

Harry weaved his way through the crowd, trying to get closer to the boy. He watched him dancing and he was even more lovely close up. Harry was mesmerised.

“I’m in love,” Harry whispered to Niall.

Niall rolled his eyes. Harry was always spotting cute boys and swooning.

“Same old, same old,” Niall tutted and shook his head.

“It’s different, Niall. He’s... there’s just something...he’s gorgeous.” Harry gestured, Niall followed his eyes, spotting the boy and knowing exactly who Harry meant.

Harry had a type and he was exactly it. Not that Harry had _that_ much experience. Finn had been his first kiss. Sneaking him into his dorm in Harrow and kicking Niall out, it had been brief but exciting. Hot scary fumbles before their dorm master did room check at bedtime.It had fizzled out soon after.

There’d been others at school: kisses, quick fumbles, experimental hand jobs, but nothing too serious. He’d also had a few snogs and gropes in Europe. The son of a footballing legend had dragged him away at a party and jerked him off, but those few encounters had fuelled his curiosity. He fancied boys, loved how they felt when he kissed them, when they kissed him. How they smelled like, well, boys. He wanted more.

The beat changed. It was a heartbeat. Thud, thud, thud, thud.  It slowly sped up, the strobe lights flashing in time.

The room was plunged into darkness as the unmistakable beat of dance music erupted. Steve Aoki appeared, drenched in light, one arm in the air, leaping up and down in time to the music.

The whole room copied him. Arms pumping the air, bodies bouncing. Harry couldn’t stop looking at the boy. His skin was glowing with a fine sheen of sweat, his hair a little damp around his neck. He was compact and lithe, but he had curves to die for.

Niall had turned on the charm and had a girl dancing with him in no time, her arm up around his neck and him holding her hipbone as they danced closer and closer. Harry took his shirt off and threw it on the floor as he moved his position so he was directly in the boy’s eye-line.  He flexed his stomach, showing off the dips in his abs, raising his left arm to show his tattoo off.

He willed the boy to notice him.

It took another song before the boy looked his way. Harry plastered on his toothiest grin, gyrating his hips trying to look as sexy as he possibly could do. The boy looked down, poking his tongue out of the side of his mouth, before he slowly looked back up and did a sweeping appraisal of Harry’s body, locking eyes and grinning at him. He was so confident.

Harry felt the blush sweep up his neck and colour his face. The boy stepped forward out of his group of friends and pushed himself into Harry’s space.

“Ey up,” he shouted over the music.

Harry held his hand up and waved. “Hiiii.”

He immediately regretted it. He felt uncool and awkward, dropping his hand quickly, blushing harder.

“You’re cute,” the guy shouted over the noise.  Harry covered his mouth and dropped his head, smiling. He’d never met anyone as straightforward as this guy.

Harry gathered his courage. “You’re hot.”

The guy cocked his head. “Thanks.” He giggled, reaching his hand up, fixing his side fringe.

They danced together, the boy eventually pulling Harry a little closer. Harry’s body flooded with hormones, adrenaline, and lust. This boy was everything.

“He’s amazing.” The boy nodded to Steve Aoki.

Harry agreed. “Been looking forward to this night.”

“Who you here with?” The boy's breath hot on his ear as he bobbed his head closer. Harry shuddered a little. He glanced at Paddy. He was sipping a glass of coke, looking bored at the side of the room.

“My sister and some friends,” Harry replied, trying to sound more confident, more mature.

The boy stepped into Harry, hip to hip. “It’s our last night, got to fly home soon.” He pouted.

Harry’s heart sank. “That’s a shame.”

The boy stared at him. “Come on.” He took his hand and weaved through the throng of people.

“Tommy, where yer off?” Harry thought he heard the boy's friends calling to him

Harry trailed behind, gestured to Paddy to stay where he was, a pleading look on his face.

Paddy held his hands up, spreading his fingers, meaning ten minutes. Harry mouthed a silent _thank you_ and continued to be lead through the crowds.

It felt even hotter outside. The club was right by the beach and the boy lead him down onto the soft sand, their hands still entwined and heat pulsating between their palms.

The boy dropped down when they were out of sight of the club, Harry sitting down heavily next to him.

“Love that sound.” The boy smiled, the waves lapping the shore. The only light was from the moon, but it was just enough, silhouetting his profile. Harry stared, his bottom lip slightly protruding more than his top. His lashes looked thick and long, his nose the most perfect shape Harry had ever seen.

“You’re staring,” the guy sing-songed, teasing Harry a little.  

“You’re beautiful,” Harry blurted out.

“You’re definitely getting kissed.” The boy turned and leant in, asking “Can I?”

Harry nodded, hypnotised by the presence of this person. The boy swept Harry's curls back, a soft brush of his lips against Harry's.

Harry’s stomach swooped, his head spun. The boy pushed him back, laying him on the sand. He maneuvered himself, straddling Harry’s hips, their crotches lined up as the boy bobbed back down to kiss him. Harry gasped into the press of their lips as the boy tilted his head, opening his mouth, and Harry reciprocated.

His hands skimmed down the boy’s back. It was the perfect, most wonderful kiss of Harry’s life. The boy smelled of coconut, lime, and the sweetest, headiest sweat.  He tasted of apple cider and felt like velvet under Harry’s fingertips.

Harry was fully hard in his shorts. He could feel the ridge of the boy’s arousal too.

The boy ground down, causing Harry to moan into the kiss.  He felt the boy smile, then pushed up with his hips, grasping the boy’s bum, wanting to hear the boy react too. He got his wish. The boy trailed his lips down Harry’s jaw, his raspy whimper as Harry rocked steadily up and down, kneading his arse cheeks with the same motion, rutting against each other. It was heady.

Their kisses grew into something more urgent, tasting and moving against each other as their hips rocked. Need washed over Harry, hissing as his taut nipples brushed the boy’s chest. He clawed at the boy’s shorts, pushing up harder, grinding their groins as his pulse hammered and his body tried to cope with the overload of sensations. The boy nipped at his jaw, at his neck. Shudders rose in Harry’s body. Hot waves of arousal built making his cock throb. Harry clamped his lips to the boys neck and sucked, grasping the fleshiest part of the boy’s arse and grinding roughly up into him. The boy moaned loudly.

“Fuck,” Harry whimpered at their shared friction.

“Can I suck you off?” the boy gasped.

Harry had never had a blow job before. He’d watched plenty of porn and fantasized about how it would feel, but here was this dream of a boy, asking if he could fulfil Harry’s fantasy.

“Ye-yeah.” His breath stuttered, nerves filling his belly, afraid of doing something wrong.

The boy shuffled off, sweeping a hand down Harry's skin, panting a little as he mapped out his chest, his belly. He dropped his head, his lips following the path his fingers had just traced, kissing down Harry’s chest, flicking his nipples with his tongue, circling his belly button.

Harry bucked, so sensitive his nipples were almost painful, his skin tight.

“You smell so good,” the boy complimented him. Harry stilled as the boy slid his hand over Harry’s bulge. “You done this before?”

Harry snagged his lip with his teeth, closing his eyes he shook his head.

“Good,” the boy whispered.

“Nervous,” Harry admitted.

The boy tilted his head and smiled. “Don’t be, love.”

 

He kissed Harry, languid lips, sweeping his tongue inside Harry's mouth. Harry felt electrified. The boy smoothed his hand down, stopping at Harry's fly before snapping open his button and carefully sliding his zipper down. His hand traced the fine dusting of hair that lead into his boxers, then lifted them up and reached down over Harry’s cock.

Harry was wet, a sticky smear on his belly as the boy gripped him.

“Nice,” he commented.

Harry’s cock twitched at the delicious pressure.

The boy slid his hand a couple of times causing Harry to suck in air loudly and tense. The boy tapped his hip, so Harry lifted a little and felt his shorts and pants being peeled down. He felt thrilled, but terrified. The boy looked up. Harry’s vision had adapted to the moonlight, he could see the obvious lust, his eyes blown, mouth lax. Harry inhaled deeply through his nose, pinching it in as the boy bobbed his head, opened his mouth, and took Harry in.

The sensations were intense. His mouth slipped over the soft skin of the head of Harry’s cock, and Harry could only note his soft lips, wet tongue, and the heat. _Fuck._ Harry mewled loudly causing the boy to pop off.

“Ok?”

“Mmmm,” Harry whimpered.

The boy smiled and bobbed back down.

It hadn’t been a dream. It was real. He really did have this beautiful boy causing all these mind blowing sensations.

Harry looked up at the stars. It was the best night of his life, without a doubt. The boy did amazing things with his lips and tongue, Harry writhed and moaned as softly as he could, and the orgasm was right there, a tight ball in his groin, just waiting to escape. Embarrassingly,  he didn’t think he could hold off much longer. He started to count the stars, to take his mind off the phenomenal sensations. What a night. What a moment.

The boy popped off again, pumping at Harry until he blurted out some more natural lube. The boy carefully swept it up onto his right middle finger, holding Harry’s cock up with his left hand he knocked Harry’s legs open and Harry felt him down under his balls, a soft, damp fingertip touched his hole as his mouth descended on Harry’s cock again.

Sparks ignited, as the boy gently circled his rim, all the while his mouth working at Harry.

Harry had never experienced anything like it.

“Fuck,” he heaved. It was more than he ever expected, fiercely overwhelming. He felt out of control, at someone else’s mercy but it the best experience of his life, wild and fervid.

The boy was gentle and careful, slow soft circles with his finger as his mouth sucked and licked. Harry had touched himself like that but it never felt like this. Harry looked down his body. Spit shone on the boy’s chin, his cheeks hollowed, lips bulging. A fire whooshed up Harry's spine. It was so much, so very much. New pleasures being awakened by the boy’s mouth and fingers. Harry's body thrummed, his thighs quivering, body overloaded with so many sensations.

“Gonna come.” Harry pulled at the boy’s hair. The boy pulled off, pumping him as Harry came up his own belly.

The boy bent down, licking a little onto his tongue, tasting Harry. Harry whimpered and covered his eyes with his forearm.

The boy tucked him away and, leaning up, he lifted Harry’s arm from his face.

“Kiss me.”

Harry leant up. Tasting himself was intimate and sensual.

“Was that ok?”

Harry stared in awe at the boy. He was a little flushed, his eyes wide, his lashes sweeping down over his cheekbones. “It was…” Harry felt a wave of emotion roll over him, his throat felt a little tight, almost like he wanted to cry. “It was beautiful,” he whispered.

They continued kissing, rolling each other over in the sand, smiling into their kisses. Touching and tasting and giggling with each other.

“I've been someone's first.” The boy scrunched his nose up, grinning and cheering softly.

Harry punched him playfully. “Did I do ok?”

“You have a nice cock. Very nice.” The boy waggled his eyebrows.

“Can I do it to you?” Harry was nervous but eager. It was something he thought about a lot, tasting a boy like that, feeling him in his mouth, on his tongue, down his throat. He felt safe, somehow, with him. Comfortable to test out his technique.

“Ok. If you want to, but you don’t have to.”

“I want to.” Harry was filled with nerves. “Any tips for me?”

“No teeth, but other than that, I don’t care.” He folded his hands behind his head.

Harry looked down at the boy. He was breathtaking.

He opened his shorts, his hands shaking a little as he felt inside. The heat from him was astounding. He was wet too, and thicker than Harry. He felt nice in Harry’s hand. Harry licked at the bead of precome, the wonderful warm, musky smell of the boy’s arousal made Harry’s cock throb.

“Shit.” The boy bit his lip. Harry opened his mouth and swallowed him down as far as he could. Spit dribbled as he worked his tongue on the underside, revelling at the sweet sounds coming from the boy below him.

Harry had never felt so powerful. The more he flicked his tongue and the lower he took him down, the more the boy reacted and Harry loved it. He wanted to please him, to keep drawing those raw noises. He popped off, admiring the boy’s pretty cock.

“Tommy.” Harry uttered against the silky soft skin of his head.

The boy’s eyes bugged. “Huh?”

“Tommmmmoooooooooo,” voices rang out.

The boy gasped and shot up. “Shit, the time,” he muttered. “Coming!” the boy shouted, tucking himself away into his shorts.

He grabbed Harry’s arms.

“Sorry! Gotta go, taxi’s here to take us back. Home time.” He garbled, a little panicked.

“But...” Harry gaped.

The boy leant in with one last kiss then he was running backwards.

“Zero seven nine nine zero four two five eight one six.”

“What? Say it again!” Harry was slipping his phone out of his pocket.

The boy’s voice got fainter as he ran to his friends. Harry dropped down into the sand, his head in his hands.

Paddy found him five minutes later. Arms wrapped round his knees, head down, still floored by the experience he’d just had.

“You ok, lad?” Paddy sat down next to him.

Harry looked up, a little emotional. “Yeah,” a tiny sob slipped out.

“What is it?”

Harry pursed his lips. “Just met someone nice and he’s gone now and I’ll never find him again.”

Paddy patted his back. “Holiday romance. Happens all the time. You’ll have loads of them, kid.”

Harry had this weird feeling of loss for the rest of the holiday. At night, in his bed, he went over word for word what they had said to each other and wracked his brain to try and remember the number Tommy had called out as he ran for his taxi. It was no good. He also tried to re-live the feeling of being in Tommy’s mouth, of feeling the delicious heat and the gentle way he’d played with his arse, awakening all those new sensations for Harry. He would never, ever forget him.

Once home, Harry searched social media, checking photos with an Ibiza tag, looking for a trace of him, but had no luck. He put adverts in newspapers hoping Tommy might be searching for him too, but to no avail.

September came and him and Niall started university. In his first semester he met Zach, the first of many lovers Harry would take. It helped to ease the heavy heart he’d carried around since August, but as time went on, Harry constantly tried to chase that feeling he’d had with Tommy and no one ever came close. They never matched the magic he’d felt on that beach. He soon became bored with boyfriends and ended relationships as soon as they had begun. Time helped him to forget and he eventually began to enjoy sex with other men, but there was never the strong spark. It was always just a fling, a release, and then on to the next one, ever hopeful of finding _it_. Whatever it was he was searching for.

 

**January 2017**

Harry was in a trance. He swung giddily from believing it wasn’t Tommy, to being absolutely certain it was. Their sound was fantastic, indie rock with a little bit of a folky twang, and Tommy’s voice was perfectly suited to the sound. Harry strained his eyes to watch the sway of his hips, the confident gait of his strut across the stage.

He stood up with Niall and cheered, clapping and whistling loudly.

“Gonna go say hi to the lads. Wanna come meet them?”

Harry took a deep breath. “Yes, I’d love to.”

He wanted to throw up. He was just as nervous that it wouldn’t be Tommy as he was that it could possibly be him. It was hectic in the backstage area. The small crew were just clearing Skulls equipment from the stage and setting it up for the illusionist. Harry jumped out of the way of a pair of roadies carrying a heavy speaker.

“Shit, sorry.” He was a bundle of nerves.

“Where’s the band?” Niall flashed his pass and was lead over to a door.

Harry tried to calm his breathing. He was overreacting, he knew that, he just couldn’t control the tremor in his body and the adrenaline flowing through his veins. Niall tapped on the door and walked in. Harry stayed close to him, eyes cast downwards not daring to look up just yet.

“You smashed it lads!” Niall cheered.

The drummer and guitarist were sat with bottles of beer.

“Niall!” One of the lads approached him. “Thanks for coming.”

“Harry, this is Liam. Liam, this is my very good friend Harry Styles.”

Harry shook his hand, the drummer right on his heels. “And this is Josh, our drummer.”

Niall looked around the room. “Where’s the others?”

Liam nodded his head towards another door. “Out in the smoking area.”

Harry puffed out a slow breath.

“Did you enjoy the set, Harry?” Liam quizzed him.

“Loved it. Absolutely amazing.” He nodded encouragingly.

Josh thrust bottles of beer into their hands. Harry took a huge swig, necking half the bottle in one go.

The door to the far side of the room burst open, three guys entered, chatting and laughing loudly.

“Fuck, I'm buzzing.”

Harry stilled, bottle halfway to his mouth. It was him. _Shit._

“Niall.” Tommy spotted him. “How did we do?” He bounded over, wrapped his arms around Niall and hugged him.

“You did brilliant, mate.” Niall slapped his back.

The bass player, quieter in demeanour, followed up with a handshake. “Hey, man.”

The third guy was lingering in the background.

“Guys, this is Harry. Harry, meet Louis, Zayn, and…” Niall turned to the other guy. “Not met you before.”

Niall approached him. “I'm Cam, Louis’ boyfriend.”

“Alright?” Zayn held his hand out to Harry. Harry shook his hand. He turned with trepidation.

“I'm Louis, nice to meet you.”

He held his hand out. Harry hesitated just a fraction. Their hands met. Small hands. Fuck. Harry looked up, those eyes framed by those eyelashes. It was him. No doubt. The same features, just matured. But why were they calling him Louis?

“Pleasure,” Harry's voice rasped.

The smile was polite but with seemingly no flash of recognition from Louis.

Harry realised he was holding on to Louis’ hand. He dropped it to his side and strode over to shake Cam’s hand.

“Harry. Pleased to meet you.” He smiled at him. Cam took his hand, shaking limply.

Niall and Harry sat on one sofa, Liam, Josh, and Cam the other. Zayn grabbed more beers, handing them out and perching on the arm of the sofa next to Liam, sliding his arm around the back, curling his hand around Liam’s shoulder.

Louis popped up onto the other sofa arm next to Cam.

“So how did it feel?” Niall quizzed them.

“Brilliant,” Liam gushed.

“Amazing.” Louis nodded. “So ready for this.”

Harry couldn't take his eyes from Louis. His hair was in a messy fringe, a little sweaty from performing. Perfect. He couldn’t believe their paths had crossed again.

“The radio promo tour is all but finalised, it'll be hard work, but worth it,” Niall explained.

“Yeah.” Liam took a drink. “We are definitely trying to be fitter and healthier. We just need to celebrate a bit tonight.” He held the bottle of beer up sheepishly.

“It’s what we’ve all wanted for so long. We won’t waste the opportunity,” Louis added.

Harry smiled at him, Louis nodded happily, his eyes sliding away from Harry, not a flicker of recognition.

“So how did you all meet?” Harry was genuinely interested in their story.

Liam huffed out a laugh, leaning forward to look at Louis. “We all went to Leeds uni. Us three,” He gestures to Louis, Zayn and himself. “We were all in the LGBT society. Through social events we got chatting and discovered we all wanted to start a band. We advertised for a drummer because that was what we were lacking and along came Josh.

Louis leant across and ruffled his hair up. “Josh was the missing piece.”

“Cheers, Tommo.” Josh swiped at Louis’ hand.

Tommo. A nickname of some sort. Not Tommy, Tommo. Shit.

“Well, thank you for playing for us tonight. The charity really appreciates it.” Harry clasped his hands together in a praying motion.

“No problem.” Zayn nodded. “The hospital is close to my heart. A family member was in there for a few months, so it was our pleasure.”

Liam rubbed Zayn’s thigh, looking up at him and smiling proudly.

 

There was a knock on the door. A lady from the charity popped her head around.

“Sorry to disturb you. The speeches are about to begin, your Lordship. You are up in ten minutes.” She bobbed her head apologetically.

“I’ll be right out. Thank you,” Harry replied.

He turned back to look at the boys. All of them were wide eyed, staring at him.

“Umm, thank you for coming to see us, Sir.” Liam jumped up, bowing a little at Harry.

Niall snorted. “Lads, it’s fine. Harry doesn’t stand on tradition. Do you, mate?”

Harry blushed a little. “Harry is just fine, really. And it was my pleasure.”

He stood up and approached the couch again. He shook their hands, working his way down the line to Louis. He met his eyes full on this time, willing to see a spark of recognition.

“Are you hanging around for a while?” Harry addressed Louis.

“Umm dunno?” Louis glanced down at his boyfriend.

“I don’t wanna be out too late tonight,” Cam replied. “But you lot can. I have work in the morning.”

Harry nodded slowly. “It’s just, I write a column for the Standard and I’d love to include you in my article.”

Liam gasped and clapped his hands. “Really? We can hang around and wait for you, can’t we lads?”

They all nodded, a hum of agreement from the band.

“Excellent.” Harry made for the door, Niall hopping up and following. “They are really good,” Harry chattered excitedly.

Niall grinned at him. “So glad you think so. You have great taste and always pick up on new music and love it before it’s popular, so that gives me hope for them.”

Harry slung his arm around Niall’s shoulders. “Thanks man. You should employ me as an A&R man for Horan’s.”

Niall barked out a laugh. “I couldn’t afford you. Seriously though, thanks for offering to write about them, means the world to me and to them.”

Harry gave his speech. He was passionate and knowledgeable about the hospital and the charity. He was witty and dry and had people laughing, but he also gave them food for thought. There was another round of handshaking and photographs before Harry could escape with Niall to the backstage area.

The lads were still in the green room, the illusionist wowing them with tricks. Harry sat back and watched them, observing Louis closely. He was caught up in the trick, watching the guy shuffle the pack of cards, trying to catch him out in his sleight of hand.

It was impossible. The guy was slick and practiced and made them all gasp when the card Louis had randomly chosen, ended up under a glass on the other side of the room.

“No way.” Louis boomed. “How the fuuuu...” He glanced up and saw Harry, swallowing down the swear word.

Harry laughed. “Don’t censor yourself on my behalf.”

Louis rolled his eyes and pretended to zip his mouth up. Harry chuckled, staring over at Louis. God he was lovely, squirming about, baffled by the trick.

“I’m starving, I think we should go eat. There’s an amazing Indian just around the corner, my shout.” Niall clapped his hands.

Cam held his hand up. “Sorry, I'll have to pass on this one. I have an important presentation in the morning.” He bent to kiss Louis. “Creep in quietly, I’m knackered.”

Louis squeezed his arm. “Course I will.”

Harry averted his eyes, reading his phone.

“Right, come on! I'm famished.” Niall rounded them up.

It was a freezing night and Harry was regretting not bringing a coat. He pushed his hands into his trouser pockets and bent over against the biting cold, walking quickly to the restaurant. They were seated immediately in the last booth available. Harry slid in first, Niall following him in, Josh on the end. Louis slid in facing Harry, rubbing his hands together, shuddering a little as the warm air in the restaurant hit them.

“Smells amazing.” Zayn sat next to Louis, with Liam on the end.

They perused the menus, Niall groaning at the choices.  “I want everything.” He rubbed his hands together, ordering a few dishes plus rice, naan bread and poppadoms

“Chicken tikka masala.” Both Harry and Louis spoke at the same time, ordering the same dish.

“I'm such a curry lightweight.” Harry felt his face flush a little as Louis turned to him, eyes wide, giggling.

“Hey, me too.” Louis fist bumped Harry. Harry searched his features, willing there to be a spark of recognition. Nothing.

“I'm so predictable,” Harry admitted.

“You like what you like.” Louis’ eyes flicked back to Harry, a smirk playing on his lips but was it just a bit of banter? Innuendo?

“I suppose.” Harry grinned.

The table groaned with dishes, delicious aromas making their bellies groan.

“I’ll be relegated to the sofa tonight,” Louis tore a piece of garlic naan bread and popped it in his mouth. “Cam hates garlic breath. Oh well.” He cackled, tearing a little more off.

Harry laughed. “There’s something you can suck to take the smell away.”

Louis’ eyebrow arched slowly, his eyes coming up to meet Harry.

“No, no, I’m not being rude.” Harry held his hands up. “Let me google.”

He tapped into his phone, studying the screen.

“Lemon wedge. You suck a lemon wedge and it helps with the..” He waggled his fingers near his mouth.

“If I’m having a lemon wedge, I’m having tequila too.” Louis dipped his head forward, looking down the table to Liam. “Li, tequila?” He tilted his head, a smile playing on his lips.

“Fuck off, Tommo. No tequila for you.” Liam pulled a face. “Makes him wild.” He addressed the rest of the table.

“Oh really? Me too.” Harry narrowed his eyes and lowered his voice, his words meant for Louis only. “Made some terrible decisions, all because of that evil beauty.”

“I hear you.” Louis pursed his lips and sighed, a wistful look on his face. “Many a night lost to it.”

“To us and our first proper performance, not in a shithole pub.” Zayn held his drink up.

“Skulls!” Louis cheered, clicking his bottle with everyone around the table.

“So how did it feel?” Niall mopped some sauce up with bread.

“Good. A little rusty maybe?” Liam glanced at the other boys.

“We are so used to playing Josh’s Mum’s garage, used to how we sound there.” Louis added.

“Mmm.” Niall nodded. “Maybe we need to get you some practicing space, get you booked in at John Henry’s for a few sessions or something.”

“They could use our upstairs room.” Harry turned to Niall. They had renovated their duplex penthouse apartment making their loft into an open plan space for entertaining. Floor to ceiling glass doors opened out onto their wrap around patio, ideal for parties. They had spent a fortune soundproofing it to keep their neighbours sweet.

“Oh.” Niall tilted his head. “Never thought of that.

“Save on the huge fees John Henry’s charges.” Harry shrugged. “I work from home, you’re flexible, so one of us should mostly be there.”

Liam spoke. “We couldn't invade your home.”

“It's fine, we hardly use our upper floor. We have all our living space on the lower floor so we could still work with no problem.”

Zayn smiled. “We've really struggled since moving down to London. We try and practice in the flat but it's tight for space.”

“Well you can set up and leave it at ours.” Harry watched their reactions. They were all glancing at each other, not quite sure what to make of their offer.

“Are you absolutely sure we won't be an inconvenience?” Louis looked from Niall to Harry.

“Look. Come and see the space, see what you think, and we’ll take it from there.” Harry picked up a poppadom and bit into it.

Louis’ face relaxed into a smile. “Thank you so much.”

***

“Wow.” Liam spun on his heels, eyes scanning the beautiful room that was Harry and Niall’s loft.

“We can move the rest of the furniture back and make a nice space for you.” Niall began to push the small sofa across the floor, Liam rushing to help him.

Harry moved to the table, Zayn getting one end and lifting it clear, Louis and Josh clearing the last piece out of the way.

“There,” Niall smiled. “We won’t interfere, but we’ll be downstairs if you need us. There’s a fridge with drinks in over here.” He pointed towards the doors out to the terrace.

They helped them up with their gear, then left them alone.

“So what’s the plan for them?” Harry hopped up onto a stool down in their kitchen.

“The album is almost ready. We have some club appearances, bit of radio to promote the first single and a few in store signings, and then they are going to support Bastille on tour in Europe.”

Harry looked impressed. “Bastille are huge. They’ll get great crowds and the right genre of music for them.”

“That's the hope.” Niall stood at their coffee machine churning out drinks for them all.

“I'll definitely champion them in my articles this week. What's their next live show?”

Niall popped his phone out of his pocket. “Barfly next Thursday, Water Rats the Monday after.”

Harry nodded. “Cool. Well I'll mention all of that.”

Niall wrapped his arm around Harry’s neck and rubbed his fist against his hair making it staticky. “Owe you one, doll face.”

“Twat.” Harry twisted out of his grip and tried to smooth his curls down.

Harry wrote, his fingers flying over the keys. He stopped to do some googling, finding the band’s social media pages. He studied their photos on instagram, clicking follow on all of their pages, looking up and checking he was alone before saving some photos of Louis into a private document. He was on stage, sweaty in a tank, his body littered with tattoos. Harry stared at the images, his neck prickling a little. He saved more and more of them.  

Eventually, his eyes drifted upwards towards the dull hum of the bass playing above him. He closed his document and wandered around the apartment. Niall was dozing on the sofa, the telly still on the sport channel. Harry headed back into the kitchen, picking at a pasta salad bowl in the fridge before uncapping a water bottle and taking a long drink.

He wiped his mouth on his wrist, picked up his laptop, and headed for the stairs. He stopped and chewed at his lip before sighing and walking up. He waited until there was a break in the playing, knocked softly, and entered.

“Hey.” He waved a little awkwardly. “Is it working out ok? The space I mean? Sound ok?”

Zayn gestured for him to come in, Louis was stood at the window on his phone.

“It’s incredible, amazing.” Liam swept his hand around the loft.

Harry smiled. “I’ve been writing my column and I’ve added a review of you guys and I wanted to add some photos, but wanted your approval.” His eyes flicked to the band. “I’ve put your next two dates up, hope it helps you a little.” Harry shrugged one shoulder, his eyebrows arching.

“Really? Thank you so much.” Liam beamed a smile at Harry.

“Cheers, man.” Josh tapped his drumsticks together.

“So, have you got five minutes to approve the article and choose some photos?” Harry sat on one of the sofas. Louis was still deep in conversation. “Have a read, but we will wait for Louis to approve the pics.” Harry slid the mac across to the other three.

Louis pocketed his phone and stood for a second before turning. His mouth was a little pinched but then he smiled over at them.

“What am I missing out on?” He strode over to them, squeezing into a small space left on the sofa.

“Everything alright, Tommo?” Liam patted his knee.

“Aye. Missing date night, so I’ve had to promise my undivided attention on Friday.” Louis hummed out a soft laugh. “The perils of juggling a relationship and trying to break your band into the big time.”

Harry cleared his throat. “You can invite him over, you know? We don’t mind who comes.”

Louis nodded. “Thanks, Harry, but I am going to be on tour soon for five weeks. We need to get used to being apart.”

“Suppose so.” Harry empathised. “Suppose the separation will make the reunions all that much sweeter.”

Louis hummed his agreement. “Anyway, what do I need to do?”

They spent the next twenty minutes arguing about photos.

_“I’m too sweaty.”_

_“I look bloated.”_

_“I look like I’m catching flies.”_

“Can I suggest this one?” Harry clicked one of their instagram photos. They were on stage with cool lighting. Zayn looked chiseled, his hair flopping perfectly over one eye. Liam was caught at a very flattering angle, his body looking buff, his face handsome. Josh was totally in the moment, arms aloft, jaw tensed as he played, and Louis was singing, the emotion flooding from his eyes, so Harry was sure you couldn’t help but believe every word. Sweat was rolling down his chest, his hair damp his face flushed.

They all glanced at each other.

“Yep,” Louis murmured. “Like this one.”

“Great stuff. I can go submit this now to my editor. Leave you lads to it.”

“Hang on, have you got a minute, Harry?” Liam touched his arm. “Could you listen to this cover we’ve been practising for the club nights next week? We need to pad the set out a little. We play the EP, but need one more song and we've been playing a Mumford song.”

“Yeah, absolutely. I'd love to.” Harry leant back on the sofa, balancing his right ankle on his left knee.

The boys got up and took their places. Josh tapped his drumsticks to count them in.

Louis glanced at Harry, a nervous edge to his eyes.

_“Well I came home, like a stone…_ ” Louis strummed an acoustic guitar, his soft raspy voice quivering a little. It was delicate and mellow, the room full of Louis and his strumming. The electric guitar came in building the momentum of the song. The rest of the boys singing gentle back up until the rousing chorus.

_“I will wait, I will wait for you_.”  They played with passion, their voices melodic.

Energy flooded into the room. Harry uncrossed his leg, sliding forward on the sofa, invested in every note, his spine zinging with excitement. His foot tapped along, mouthing the words with them. His skin puckered in goosebumps as he let the pleasurable feelings flood his body.

Louis leant into the mic, his eyes trained on a spot on the wall.

“ _And I'll kneel down_..” Louis’ eyes quickly flicked to Harry, then just as swiftly were back to the spot on the wall.  His white tee shirt was starting to stick to his chest, the longer hair in his neck damp and stringy, confirming how much he was sweating.

Christ. Harry ran his hand through his hair, trying to look at the other boys, but his eyes were stuck on Louis.

_“‘Cause I will wait, I will wait for you..”_

They all belted out the last chorus. Harry felt euphoric. They had utterly nailed it, balancing the slow acoustic build up until they gave it their all. Rockier than the original version, but oh so perfect for them.

Harry stood up, clapping.

“Wow.” He approached them. “Jesus, my heart is pounding. That was seriously good, boys, seriously good.”

They collectively gasped and chattered all at once.

“You sure? You’re not just saying that?” Liam strode over to Harry.

“Honestly, it really suits your sound. Your voice was perfect, Louis.” His eyes lingered on his flushed cheeks, Louis tried to contain a smile, snagging his bottom lip with his teeth.

“Felt good. My voice was a bit shit at first, but,” Louis turned to the others. “That was the best one yet, musically.” He gathered Liam and Zayn in and hugged them, reaching his arm to Josh to pinch his cheek and slap his shoulder. Harry watched them celebrate.

“It sounded great to me.” Harry aimed his words at Louis first, then nodding to each one of them in turn.

“Thanks, man,” Zayn acknowledged Harry. “So we have our setlist sorted now for next week, all we need to do is ace it now with a ton of practice.” He unclipped his bass. “But first I need a piss.”

Harry pointed him in direction of the bathroom and retreated a little.

“Ok. Well, you can stay as long as you want. Come over whenever you want. I’ll leave you to it. If you want any food or hot drinks, give us a shout down the stairs.”

Harry added the photos to his article. Niall came wandering in just as he'd finished.

“Alright? Heard from the boys?” He absently scratched his head, yawning wide.

“Yep. They asked me to listen to their cover. They are seriously good, Ni.” Harry spoke animatedly. “They did a Mumford cover, started off all moody and ended up razing the roof.”

Niall grinned. “Good, aren't they?”

“Amazing.”

***

Over the next couple of days, they came and practiced diligently. They became more comfortable in Niall and Harry's house, shouting the guys upstairs if they needed a second opinion on their sound.

It was the week leading up to Barfly, and Harry had accompanied his dad to Ireland at the weekend on stately duties. Niall had kept him up to date on the band’s progress, but he was happy to be home to see for himself.

“Melissa lands at three.” Niall looked at Harry sheepishly.

Harry huffed out a laugh. “Oh so I won't see much of you this week eh?”

“Sure you'll live.” Niall drained his coffee mug. “So I'm off for a shower then heading to Heathrow to get her.”

Melissa and Niall went way back. Niall had family in Australia and he met her when they were teenagers. The distance meant they could never truly be a couple, but whenever they got the chance, they met up. It usually involved Niall going missing for days, then coming home sex drunk, his body bearing the marks of their wild encounter.

“If you don't see me before, I'll be back on Thursday to help the guys get their gear out and to set up at Barfly.” Niall pocketed his keys and wallet, a small hold-all at his feet.

“Ok, bud. Have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do.” Harry wagged his finger.

“Love ya.” Niall hugged him.

“Love you too.” Harry closed the door after him.

Harry had mentioned Skulls in his articles and on his social media. He uploaded photos to Instagram of them practising and tweeted about them each day.  The interest was growing; their show at the Barfly was sold out and their following on their own social media had grown.

Harry noticed they seemed more comfortable around him now, even daring to call him nicknames and tease him. He loved it.

“Morning, your Lordship.” Louis grinned as they piled into the flat just after Niall had left.

“Morning, you rabble,” Harry swiped at Louis with a teatowel. “Boss man is a little busy this week, so it will mainly be me here, but he will be back Thursday for the big night.”

“Ok.” Liam slumped over the worktop. “Knackered today.”

“Coffees all round?” Harry approached their coffee machine.

“You know we only come for the delicious drinks you make, Harry.” Josh winked.

Harry sighed dramatically. “Use and abuse my home, drink all my coffee, I don’t know,” he tutted, humour in his voice.

“Seriously, though, we really do appreciate all that you are doing for us.” Zayn clasped Harry on the back. “Thanks, man.”

Harry turned shaking his head. “No, really. It’s been a pleasure.”

The faint hum of their sound drifted down during the day. Harry did some work, caught up with a few charity emails, updated his diary, and made himself lunch, but now he was bored. He tried to watch some TV, but was itching to go upstairs and watch the guys. He had made all kinds of excuses the previous week to go up there;  filling up the fridge, taking some photos of the London skyline from his terrace for an article, and, finally, taking photos of the band for social media, but he couldn’t think of a valid reason to disturb them today. In the end, he got his baking stuff out and whipped up a batch of cookies. He sat impatiently whilst they baked in the oven, wafting them to cool a little by the open window, before checking his face for flour and fluffing out his hair a little. He undid one more button on his shirt and carried the plate upstairs.

It was all quiet as he approached. Liam and Zayn were out on the terrace smoking, Josh was on his phone, and Louis was curled up on the sofa, sound asleep.

Harry placed the cookies down and walked outside. “Ok?”

“Hey, Harry.” Liam smiled. “Yeah, Louis is feeling a bit crap. Told him to have a power nap and we are just having a quick break.”

The sun was alreading setting over the city, the lights twinkling before them.

“Oh? Is he alright?” Harry frowned.

Zayn shrugged. “Said he felt hot and had a bit of backache. Maybe the long days and late nights have caught up with him a bit.”

Harry looked across at him concerned. “Can I do anything?”

Liam shook his head. “Nah, he’ll be right as rain in a few minutes.”

Harry popped back downstairs bringing back teas and coffees.

Louis sat up, startled as they gathered on the sofas around him.

“Sorry, Harry. Was just feeling a bit shit.” Louis sat upright.

“Hey, it's fine. No need to apologise. How are you feeling now?” Harry offered him the plate of cookies.

“Achy, cold, dull pain in my back.” Louis’ voice a little deep and croaky.

Harry stared at him, his eyes flicking to the others to see their reaction.

“Do you want me to call my doctor out? He's really good.” Harry swiped his phone out of his pocket.

“No. Really, Harry, I'll be fine. Just got a bit of a chill or something.”

“Let the doctor decide what's wrong.” Josh stood up. “We need you fighting fit, Tommo.”

The others hummed their agreement.

“Look, you've all been working hard. Take a break, go rest up. Louis can hang on, see the Doctor, and I'll take him home. You three go or else you're all gonna be exhausted.”

“I'm supposed to be staying at Cam’s tonight.” Louis spoke.

“That's fine. I'll drop you at Cam’s.” Harry smiled but his voice was firm. He didn't want Louis to go and not be seen by a doctor.

“Do it, Lou.” Liam knelt down in front of him. “Let the doc check you over and we’ll see you tomorrow after a bit of a sleep in.”

Louis sighed and pursed his lips, eventually nodding his agreement.

“I know I sound like a nag, but you've got such a huge few weeks coming up.” Harry held his phone up. “I'll go ring him.”

The other three left in their battered white van, Harry promising to update them as soon as his doctor had been.

Louis stayed wrapped up on the couch. Harry fussed about, making drinks and snacks, until the door buzzer sounded thirty minutes later. Harry ushered Doctor Levine into the apartment, shaking his hand warmly.

“It's my friend, Doc. He's not feeling too great. Could you give him the once over for me?”

The doctor grasped Harry's shoulder. “Of course. lead the way.”

“Would you like Harry to leave us in private?” the Doctor enquired of Louis.

Louis shook his head. “It’s fine. I’d like him to stay, if that’s ok?” His eyes darted from one to the other.

“Of course.” Harry noddded.

Dr Levine did the usual checks. Temperature, pulse, blood pressure, and listened to Louis’ chest. “Show me where the pain is please, Louis.”

Louis stood up, a little wobbly from the fever and laid his hand on the left side of his back.

“Dull deep pain here.” He pressed in just below his waist.

The doctor took a sample bottle from his bag. “Can you pee in this for me?”

Louis nodded and headed to the toilet.

“What you thinking, Doc?” Harry pressed him.

“See if his water shows anything up, but from where he's indicating, it could be a kidney infection.

Harry frowned. “Is that serious?”

Doctor Levine tilted his head side to side. “It can be. I mean, it's treatable with the right antibiotics, lots of fluids, and rest, but let's see what his water shows.”

Harry nodded, lips pursed.

Louis came back a little embarrassed at the bottle of pee in his hand. Doctor Levine dipped a stick into the sample and waited for the results to develop.

“As I suspected, we have blood and some white cells in your water sample. I think you have a urinary tract infection, Louis. I will send this sample off to the lab, but I’d be happier if you took a trip to hospital, just as a precaution.”

“Oh no, Doc. I don't need to do that, surely?” Louis protested.

“Louis,” Harry said his name softly. “I'd take you, stay with you all the time.”

“Please,” Louis looked at them both. “Isn't there some meds I can try first?”

Dr Levine sighed. “Ok. I will start you on some antibiotics. Are you allergic to anything?”

Louis shook his head, “No.” He sat down slowly, wincing as he did so.

“If I find you need a different strain I will be in touch, but if the pain gets worse or spreads to the other side, please go straight down to the hospital.”

The doctor took Louis’ details, wrote out a prescription on his pad, and tore it off.

“One of these four times a day, lots of fluids, not alcohol.” He smiled wryly. “Rest and paracetamol for the fever. If this persists, please let me know and we will reassess, but otherwise, take care of yourself.” Dr Levine stood up.

“Thanks ever so much, Doc.” Harry shook his hand again.

“Hope you are feeling better soon.” He nods to Louis.

Louis stood up. “Thank you so much for seeing me.”

“Not a problem.” The Doctor closed his bag and followed Harry to the stairs.

Louis was fastening the laces to his Vans as Harry walked back in. Harry handed him two paracetamols and a glass of water.

“You rest here, I’ll pop to that Sainsbury’s near Westminster bridge and get your meds.”

Harry studied Louis’ flushed cheeks, glassy eyes. He wanted to reach out and brush a strand of hair from his temple. He looked so tired and a little afraid.  

“You’ll be ok, Lou. I promise.” Harry blinked slowly at the slip of him calling Louis by a nickname. ”My doc is great. He will sort you out, you’ll see. You’ll be fine for the gigs.”

Louis sighed softly. “Could scream at my shit timing.”

“Hey, no one could have foreseen or prevented something like this. Just concentrate on getting well. You need to let people look after you.” Harry reached out, sliding his hand down Louis’ arm. “I won’t be long.” Harry stood up, shrugging on his coat. “Have a little nap while I come back.”

Harry put the script in at the pharmacy counter, then dashed around the supermarket with a basket buying cranberry juice, a ton of fresh fruit, and a case of the finest spring water. He drove back with his provisions and the meds, finding Louis fast asleep on the sofa. He poured some water for him and popped a pill from the packet.

“Here.” Harry spoke softly. Louis’ eyes flickered open.

“Don’t move, just swallow this.” Harry slid his hand under Louis’ head, lifting him up slightly and popping the pill into his mouth, then he held the glass to his lips and Louis drank.

“Now go back to sleep,” Harry ordered. Louis opened his mouth to protest, but Harry gently pushed him back down. Louis complied.

Harry dimmed the lights, texted the guys, then curled up in one of the chairs, watching the lights of the city twinkling, but mostly watching Louis sleep. His chest rose and fell slowly, soft puffs of air leaving his lips. Harry was enchanted.

How he had yearned for this boy when he was eighteen. It seemed such a fluke that Louis had ended up in one of Niall’s bands. Of all the boys, of all the bands, of all the record labels.

Harry had looked for him for such a long time. Searching on the tube, in the streets, until the memories faded a little but the feelings remained. Every kiss he compared to Louis. Every sexual encounter he measured the spark he’d felt with Louis, and nothing ever compared. Ever.

He left Louis to sleep, his own eyes eventually lulling, and he dozed off himself.

A ringtone roused them both.

“Shit. Oh.” Louis sat up wincing a little. Holding his back he walked over to his jacket and found his phone.

“Hey, love,” he answered. Harry looked away, a zip of jealousy at Louis’ soft tone on the phone.

“I’m sorry,” Louis mumbled. “I’ve been ill, I had to see..” He stopped abruptly. “I’m sorry, Cameron,” he repeated. “I’m leaving now, you go to bed. I can let myself in. I have my key. I forgot about tomorrow. You sleep.” There was a silence as Louis listened. “Ok. Yep. Sorry.” Louis clicked out of his phone.

Harry was fuming. Cam had never asked him why he had been ill. From what Harry had gathered from the one sided conversation he had been eavesdropping on, Cameron was angry that Louis was late home and wanted to go to bed.

“Ok?” Harry asked.

“I’ve..” Louis swept his hand through his hair. “I promised I wouldn’t be late and I’ve fucked up, haven’t I?”

Harry inhaled deeply through his nose. “Well, that was hardly your fault, Louis. You have a nasty infection and need some looking after, to be honest.”

“I’ll be fine.” Louis pulled his jacket on. “I can get a cab.”

Harry held his hand up. “Absolutely not. I am taking you and, honestly, Louis, you could do with eating something. You haven’t had anything for hours.”

Louis shook his head. “I’m fine.”

Harry frowned. “I know this great Falafel place. Does takeaway wraps.”

Louis met his eyes. “I’m good, thanks. Not hungry, just want to go to bed.”

Harry wanted to throttle Cam. Louis was in need of some care and attention and Cameron seemed unbothered.

“Ok,” Harry conceded.

Louis seemed to curl into the seat of the car, his knees pulled up a little.

“Has the pain eased?” Harry glanced over at him.

“Yeah, a bit.” Louis nodded.

“I’ve put some paracetamol in the bag with your meds and I have some stuff in the boot for you.” Harry admitted.

Louis looked over at him. “What stuff?” Louis’ voice was low. “You shouldn't have.”

“I wanted to. I got you some cranberry juice, it’s supposed to help I think, and some fruit, it's good for hydration, and some really good bottled water for you to drink. Better than that crap that comes out of the tap.”

“Bet it’s the same stuff,” Louis joked with him.

Harry barked out a laugh. “You telling me it’s not really from the purest springs in the alps but filtered from the Thames?”

“Summat like that.” Louis rolled his eyes. “All this poncey water, you’ll believe owt.”

Harry grinned at Louis’ teasing.

“Please drink it or I will drag you to hospital myself.” Harry ordered sternly.

“Sir, yes, sir.” Louis saluted. “Seriously though, I appreciate you bought me stuff.” Louis’ voice lowered, a faint touch of his hand on top of Harry's on the gear stick and then it was gone.

Harry glanced over, but Louis was staring straight ahead.

They arrived at Cam’s flat. Harry hopped out, opening the boot, lifting the case of water out and the cranberry juice.

“I’ll carry it up for you.” He nodded to Louis to lead the way.

Louis took him up a stairwell to the first floor. Sliding the key in the lock, he opened the door quietly.

“Thank you,” he whispered.

Harry put the water just inside in the hallway.

“Anytime.” He gazed at Louis. “Here.” He reached into his pocket, handing the paper bag with the meds in to Louis. “Take another antibiotic and two more paracetamol before bed. Sleep well, but if you need me, here’s my number.” Harry handed Louis a card with his contact details on. “If you get worse, ring me. I can get the doctor out again for you no problem, but let me know how you are doing. Ok?”

Louis turned the card over in his hand. “Thank you, Harry.” He looked up, their eyes locking for a second, then Louis turned away. “Thanks for everything.” He smiled.

“You’re welcome.” Harry reached out and patted his arm.

Harry went for a little drive. Trying to clear his head a little, he continued North, putting his foot down in the quiet country lanes, feeling the engine of his sleek Audi purring as he accelerated. A thousand thoughts whizzed through his brain.

He stopped in a lane in Hertfordshire, running his hands down his face.

“Step back, Styles,” he spoke to himself.

His phone bleeped. He looked at the message, a photo of the spring water on a table next to a glass of cranberry juice.

‘See, I’m being a good lad. Thanks for everything L x’

Harry’s thumb stroked over the screen.

‘Hope Cam is looking after you. Take care, text me in the morning or if you need anything at all H x’

He slipped the car into gear and headed back into the city, Louis’ scent still permeating his car and his mind.

 

**

 

Thank you for reading. If you enjoyed this chapter and have tumblr, please could you [reblog this post](https://star-henderson.tumblr.com/post/167155576746/tommosgun-we-are-timeless-10735-words-by) for me? Thank you so much xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies. I have been writing this since early 2017. So much has happened this year, real life stopped me writing for several reasons but this little darling kept dragging me back in. Slowly, it began to take shape. I have to thank some lovely people who have helped me along the way. I love you all very much and appreciate all your wonderful help.  
> Susette  
> Bec  
> Lu  
> Row.  
> For their amazing beta skills <333
> 
> Renee for her constant cheerleading.  
> And lastly but not leastly  
> Sanne for her amazing Doctor help xxx  
> I'm  
> Shar Tommosgun on Tumblr. Please come say hello xxx

The first thing Harry did the next morning was check his phone. Nothing. Well there were plenty of notifications but none from Louis.

He went for a run, picked up some breakfast and returned home to shower all before nine thirty.

 

  


Their shopping delivery arrived, that was something to occupy Harry’s time for a while, stop him constantly checking his phone. Writing and deleting text messages. He sat in the kitchen and turned his phone over once more, unlocking it and punching out words again.

 

_‘Hey Louis, hope you are feeling better today? H x’_

 

Send.

 

He slammed the phone down on the granite island and bit his thumb nail. When there was no reply after five minutes he went and started some work. He wrote about his trip to Ireland for a monthly glossy, adding photos of a dramatically stormy Dublin as Harry explored the city and then him and his father at a formal dinner in their tuxedos meeting the Irish Prime Minister. As he typed, his eyes kept wandering to his phone screen, jolting when the text tone sounded.

He unlocked and read the message.

 

_‘Hey Harry. Yes feeling a little better, had a really good nights sleep, thanks for asking. Doc Levine emailed me, I am on the correct meds so I just have to keep on with them. Lads picking me up at 12. See you soon after. Do you need anything bringing? X’_

 

Harry smiled adoringly at the phone.

 

_‘No thanks, all good, got shopping in today. Glad you are feeling a little better, see you soonish x’_

 

A minute later his phone buzzed again. He’d put Louis on alert for instagram and apparently he had posted. Harry opened it; it was a selfie. He was topless with messy bed hair and collarbones and dips to die for. His caption was ‘Need good vibes to get well for Thursday’ and the ill person emoji next to it. Harry’s heart thudded in his chest. Louis’ skin looked soft and golden, his dark tattoos standing out, his scruff heavier than he’d had ever seen it. Harry rolled his head back and squeezed his eyes shut.

  


“Fuck,” He breathed. “What do you do to me?” Harry pursed his lips and stilled for a beat. He had touched that skin, tasted it even, but how could he ever say anything? Louis either didn’t remember or chose to ignore it and now they’d probably lost the moment to ever talk about it. And he was taken. Harry really needed to get a grip and chill the fuck out about Louis. He was someone who Harry had fantasized about for years but now the reality was that they’d moved on and that it was water under the bridge.

  


Harry stood up, closed his laptop and fastened on his Packers apron. Cooking always helped him relax a little. He pulled out vegetables from the fridge and began chopping. He had peppers, courgettes and onions. He sliced into mushrooms and tomatoes and tore some fresh basil from his pots on the kitchen terrace and added them to the mix. He crushed some garlic and finely chopped some chillies and left the sauce to simmer. Next he sliced some fresh chicken breast, seasoned it and cooked over a hot heat. Lastly he cooked his pasta, making a huge pan of it, draining and adding the chicken and sauce just as the door buzzer sounded.

 

“Wow summat smells good.” Zayn whistled slowly as they walked in.

“Just doing a bit of cooking.” Harry gestured.

“Yeah I think we’d gathered that bit.” Louis teased, nodding towards the frilly green Packers apron.

“Hey you, it’s my fave.” Harry nudged him playfully.

Louis gasped dramatically, holding his side.“Don’t batter the poorly one please.”

Harry gasped. “Shit I forgot.”

Louis paused. “I’m fucking wi’yer.” He snorted at Harry’s face.

“Twat.” Harry let out a huge sigh of relief. “And I was gonna share my lunch with you all.”

“Harry, you don’t have to do that.” Liam shook his head smiling.

“I’ve made enough to feed an army though, please, join me?”

They all looked at each other, the delicious smell reeling them in.

“If you’re sure?” Josh smiled.

“Definitely.” Harry turned and got pasta dishes from the cabinet. He spooned on generous portions, got them all drinks and they carried their food over to the table.

 

“So, poorly one, how are you really feeling?”  Harry pointed his fork across the table at Louis.

“Better. Still a bit achy but not as hot and tired. Slept well, slept late actually.” He smiled.

“Keep taking the meds.” Liam cut in. “Want you fighting fit.”

The chatter was minimal as they tucked into their lunch. A few groans of delight as they ate the delicious food, but that was about it.

 

They all stretched lazily, a tired lull hitting them as they sat with full bellies.

“Could do with an afternoon nap now.” Zayn slumped over, laying his head on Liam’s shoulder.

“Go upstairs and relax a bit, talk logistics or whatever.” Harry winked. “And if a few eyes drift closed, well I won’t tell anyone if you don’t.”

Josh began to pile their dirty dishes up.

“Leave that, it’ll give me something to do.” Harry spoke.

 

They all walked to the door to take them upstairs, Louis lingering at the back.

“I’ll be up in a sec, just wanna ask Harry summat about the Doc.” Louis ushered them through the door and closed it after, turning to a quizzical Harry.

“What’s up?”

Louis smiled nervously. “God I hate to ask this but Cam thought..well he pointed out that doctors don’t really do home visits now. You have to go to these twenty four hour walk in centres...Unless you umm, pay. Did you pay for him to visit, Harry?”

Harry’s neck prickled, he could feel his face colouring up. “I umm..” He cleared his throat. “I have comprehensive health care which includes call outs when needed. If we’d gone to a walk in centre, we’d have been there hours, waiting, when you were clearly really ill and in need of medical help. It didn’t cost me anything Louis, it is all covered by the policy but please don’t worry about that, it was more important to get a diagnosis and get you on the right medication.”

Louis’ brow furrowed a little. “I don't know what to say…”

“There's no need to say anything,” Harry reached out and patted Louis’ shoulder. “It’s fine mate, honestly.”

“You're too kind.” Louis looked down, his cheeks colouring a little.

“Hey no worries. You've all become good friends.” Harry slung his left arm around Louis’ shoulders and pulled him in for a one arm hug. He totally took Harry by surprise by melting into the touch, dropping his head to Harry's shoulder and leaning his weight onto him. Harry inhaled sharply, his body flooding with elation at the feeling of him warm by his side. Harry supported his weight, his cheek brushing Louis’ soft, unstyled hair. And then he was gone. The briefest of moments. Over.

Louis strode towards the door. “Best get to work.”

Harry nodded meekly. “I'll bring some drinks up.”

 

They appeared to take it slowly, not much noise coming from the loft as Harry sat writing. He was glad, Louis deserved a bit more recovery time.

 

He carried some coffees up in the early evening. He found them discussing outfits and what look they were aiming for when they went out on tour.

“Knock knock.” Harry pushed the door open with his back, the tray of drinks in his hands.

“Settle an argument Harry.” Liam approached him, taking the tray from his hands.

“Thank you.” They all chorused, taking a mug and sipping cautiously at the hot drinks.

“Do you think we should go for like...a look...like the moody one, the smooth one, the jock?”

Harry scrunched his nose up. “Ummm…”  
“Thank you, say no more.” Louis jumped up, fist bumping Harry.

“I think we just wear what we feel good in. Things that suit the environment and temperature of where we are.” Louis spoke quickly. “Not a look, fuck no.”

Josh agreed with him, Zayn patted Liam's thigh apologetically.

“Ah well, just a thought.” Liam conceded.

Louis glanced up at Harry, widening his eyes, screaming _yikes_ silently, just the very ends of his lips quirking.

Harry chewed the inside of his cheek, suppressing a smile, using only his eyes to convey the smile to Louis.

 

They packed up early, Louis looking tired, dark smudges under his eyes.

Harry heard them descending the stairs, meeting them at the bottom.

“Calling it a day?”

“Yep. Louis is shattered, need him fit and well for a full rehearsal day tomorrow.” Zayn patted Louis’ arm.

“Yep, go eat and have a good night's sleep.” Harry cocked his head, concerned look in his eyes as he took in Louis’ obvious fatigue.

 

The flat was quiet. Harry messaged his sister, joining her and a few of her friends for dinner as a last minute decision.

“You fancy coming up to Camden on Thursday? See Niall’s new band?”

“They  any good?” Gemma deftly used chopsticks to eat her food.

“Really good.” Harry replied sincerely. “They've been practising in our loft, I’ve got to know the guys really well. Think you'd like them.” He dropped his gaze to his food.

“I'll see if we can make it to Camden.” Gemma smiled. “Could do with a good piss up.”

 

\--------

**September 2012**

 

“Left a bit. Too much.” Gemma sighed as Harry tilted the artwork heavy handedly.

“I'm tired Gems.” He let go of the picture.

Gemma raised her eyebrows. “Come on then, we’ll call it a day.”

They'd been working on Harry and Niall’s new apartment. Gemma had just started her interior design business, Niall and Harry being amongst her first clients. She'd picked out furniture, fabrics and colours. Harry had picked out his favourite piece of art, deciding it needed to be the focal point of their entrance hall. They were just maneuvering it into place after the decorators had hung it for them.

“Come and stay at ours. You look done in.” Gemma hugged him.

They locked up and made the short trip to Gemma and Chloe’s flat.

“Chloe's up north tonight, we can get takeaway, watch trashy telly and be gross like old times.”

Harry nodded. “Yeah I'd like that.

He'd spent every spare moment searching for Tommy. It was consuming him. He needed to relax, stop thinking about him and just chill.

 

Harry pushed his chow mein around his plate, Gemma eying him suspiciously.

“Ok, what's going on?” They were curled up either end of Gemma's sofa, food on their knees, bottles of beer by their side.

Harry pouted. “I'm in love.”

Gemma whooshed out a breath of air. “Thank fuck for that, I thought you'd murdered someone. Love? That's ok.”

Harry's brows knitted in a frown. “It's not that straightforward.”

“It never is kid. Come on, spill your guts.”

Harry put his plate on the floor.

“He's called Tommy and that's all I know. He's Northern, maybe Yorkshire I think? I met him in Ibiza and now I've lost him and I've tried everything I can think of to find him again but…” Harry dragged a hand through his hair.

“He called out his number as he ran for his taxi and I'm so _stupid_.” Harry's voice hitched.

Gemma slid closer to him. “Where did you meet him?”

“At the Steve Aoki gig. I spotted him in the crowd, he saw me, took me outside and we..” He lifted his eyes to Gemma, his cheeks flooding with colour.

“I get it.” Gemma held her hand up, smiling softly.

“Only he was flying home, a taxi came for him and his friends and he ran and I can't stop..” he sniffed hard, dashing spilt tears away. “I can't stop thinking about him.”

Gemma helped him look. She searched through old Northern-based uni friends on Facebook, checked their friends lists for people called Tommy or Thomas. Turning her screen to show Harry the profile pictures but to no avail. Harry checked hashtags again on Twitter and Instagram, looking for Aoki or Ibiza tags. Nothing. Gemma looked done in but she was happy to keep looking.

Harry snapped her laptop lid shut in the early hours of the morning.

“It's impossible, I'm beginning to lose his face in my head, my brain’s playing tricks on me.” Harry sobbed.

Gemma pulled him to her. “I’m sorry Harry. First love is a bitch but you'll find someone. Someone amazing who you'll fall for just as hard if not harder.” She smoothed his hair.

Harry remained silent. He didn't want anyone else. He wanted Tommy.

  


\-------

 

**January 2017**

 

Wednesday flew by in a frenzy of nerves and frayed tempers for the band. They'd arrived early at Harry and Niall’s. Harry had anticipated this and been running and collected breakfast for them all by nine. He was still, however, in sweaty gear when the buzzer sounded. He turned off the oven, dashing to press them in and then plated up the warm pastries and fresh fruit. Lining up the mugs at the coffee machine as they all traipsed in.

“Liam, pal, I was fucking miles away from him.” Louis ground out, annoyance in his voice.

“You left rubber on the road Tommo you were this close to smashing the van up.” Liam held his thumb and index fingers up, almost touching.

“You do exaggerate.” Louis pressed his lips together in a thin line.

“Morning everyone.” Harry spoke loudly above the bickering. “Let's chill, have some food and caffeine and you'll feel tons better.” Harry handed Louis the first mug.

“Cheers.” Louis mumbled, wandering over to the window.

Harry handed over the next coffee and followed Louis across the kitchen.

“Got some Danish pastries. Come and eat. Please.” He turned Louis, feeling how petite he felt under his touch, his hands spanning the entirety of his shoulders. He lead him to the plates of delicious smelling food. “Have something.” He let go.

“You smell all sweaty.” Louis teased, his mood ebbing a little, his eyes a little more playful than before.

“That's because I've been out running and picking your breakfast up. Want me to get you in a headlock and give you the full force of my stinky pits?” Harry jostled him, grabbing him playfully. Louis squealed, giggling, as Harry held the back of Louis’ head and rubbed his face into his sweatshirt. His freshly washed hair, silky against Harry's fingers. He tightened his grip.

“You twat.” Louis’ voice muffled by Harry’s clothing, his face now buried in Harry's chest. Harry felt his hot breath permeate his sweatshirt, heating his skin. Harry felt a jolt in his stomach. He could smell his shampoo. Him. He needed to let him go. He pulled his hand away from Louis’ head.

“Then shut up and eat.” Harry's eyes sparked at him playfully, hiding the internal maelstrom going on inside of him.

“Bully.” Louis straightened his hair, grabbed a croissant and took a crunching bite of the pastry.

“Mardy arse.” Harry scrunched his nose up.

“But you're right, I stink. Keep eating lads, I'm off to shower. See you later, have a good session.” Harry wandered off, his purposeful strut getting him to his bedroom where he shut the door and crumbled to the floor, starfishing on the carpet, his eyes squeezed shut. God he felt such a connection to him. He could banter with him all day, touch him all day. He whined softly, rolling over and getting to his feet.

 

They'd shouted Harry up that many times that by early afternoon he'd decamped and gone upstairs and stayed there. They'd practiced little note changes for the set, asking his opinion.

Harry loved being able to just sit and watch them practice. He uploaded several photos to Instagram and Twitter. He secretly filmed Louis singing one of their slower numbers. He was leaning into the microphone, hooded eyes as he sang the words, Zayn and Liam harmonising with him. It was beautiful. Louis had such a soft rasp to his voice but also power and range. Harry had pressed video, training the lens on Louis’ face and just left it recording. He felt like a bit of a creep but it was so powerful yet gentle. It was such a wonderful love song with intimate lyrics, striking a chord with Harry. Harry's chest tightened, imagining those words being written with someone in mind. Wishing it were him. Louis sang the last note, lost in the song he finally lifted his eyes, emotion engulfing his features. Harry swallowed thickly.

“Beautiful.” He nodded to Louis proudly. “That's so incredible.”

“Thanks.” Louis looked away, his cheeks flushed a little. “Need a drink.” He walked away from the microphone and headed to the table to drink from his water bottle, his back to Harry staring out of the window at the city.

“You have such an amazing view.” Louis spoke over his shoulder.

Harry stood up and approached him. “Thank you, we love it too. London is my favourite city in the world.” Harry spoke low, standing close to Louis, shoulders almost touching. “Quite magical.”

They were on the North bank with a view of the river, the London Eye and the Shard.

“Well my view is a laundrette so yeah I think you can say it's magical with this view, Sir.” Louis teased.

“Shurrup.” Harry hip checked him, rolling his eyes and tutting.

“Just messing with you.” Louis grinned at Harry's sulky face.

“Stop slacking and get grafting.” Harry turned Louis around by his shoulders and gave him a little push towards the others.

 

They stayed late, perfecting their set until they were all exhausted. Louis still looked a little flushed, the odd wince from him and a telltale rub of his back. Liam spotted him well after dark, forehead creased as he popped a couple of painkillers into his mouth and chugged down the water.

“Come on sunshine, let’s call it a day.”

Louis nodded. “Aye.”

Harry walked them to the door. “See you tomorrow then.”

He placed a hand on Louis’ shoulder. “Hope you're feeling better tomorrow.”

Louis pursed his lips in a smile. “Cheers Harry.”

 

It was bitterly cold the next morning. Harry saw the icy paths and decided against going for a  run.

He dressed in several layers. T shirt underneath a long sloppy sweater, teamed with his trademark skinny jeans. His phone buzzed on the countertop as he sipped his tea. It was from Louis.

 

‘ _Don’t have breakfast, me and the lads are providing it this morning L x_ ’

 

Harry squinted and smiled at his screen.

 

‘ _Okayyy! Intrigued!! x_ ’ He replied.

 

The guys arrived at ten, Louis thrusting a bag into his hand.

“Greasy goodness needed on a day like today.” He blew into his hands, dancing from foot to foot to warm up. He had a thick sweatshirt and beanie on.

Harry peered into the bag. A bacon roll plus hash brown and a bottle of juice. Harry grinned at them.

“Thank you.” He pulled out the sandwich and bit into it hungrily.

Louis watched him grinning. “There we go, knew you weren’t a full on health freak.”

Harry narrowed his eyes, chewing exaggeratedly. “Piss off.”

Louis cackled.

 

They went upstairs and had a few hours practice. Harry did some chores before he heard Niall entering the apartment.

“Heyyyy.” Harry grabbed him in for a hug.

“Alright Haz.” Niall chuckled into his neck.

“Good week?” Harry pulled away to look at his friend.

Niall nodded softly. A smile and even a blush on his face.

“What are you not telling me?” Harry tilted his head, a quizzical look on his face.

Niall puffed out his cheeks, shaking his head. “Inspector Styles.”

“I know you too well.” Harry chided gently.

Niall wandered to the coffee machine and placed a cup under. “We had..” He turned to look at Harry. “We just had a lovely time. It was..” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Different.”

 

Harry folded his arms, enjoying watching Niall squirm a little.

“Different how?”

Niall thought for a second. “You know our little meetings are usually sex fuelled, grabbing what we can while we can. We are very very compatible, if you get my drift.” Niall edged onto the stool. “It was still like that. But...we like...we talked a lot and I enjoyed just holding her and watching her talk and sleep and the sex was different. Good different. Like..” He looked up and held Harry’s gaze. “It was lovemaking I suppose.” Niall’s whole face turned purple.

Harry sighed. “Oh Niall mate, you’re in love.”

Niall didn’t protest.

“She’s staying on for a bit. Her campaign starts today and normally she would just fly on to the next one but she’s cleared her diary for a few weeks and she’s staying on in London.”

Harry felt his throat tighten.

“Mate.” He strode around the island and hugged Niall from behind. “Delighted for you.”

 

The guys did a full run through up in the loft before they quickly packed up and took their gear down to the van.

Harry followed in his car over to the venue to help them set up. They managed to haul it  upstairs after many trips, carrying the equipment and instruments.  It was a tight space but they got it all in ok. They sound checked whilst Niall nipped next door to Nando’s and brought them all dinner back.

“Excited for ya.” Niall grinned as they all tucked into their food.

“I don't think I can eat much,” Zayn held his stomach. “Got a few nerves kicking in.”

 

Josh’s girlfriend arrived to give the lads a bit of grooming, adding products to their hair and just minimal makeup for under the lights. Harry introduced himself then sat watching Louis mess about with his own hair, lifting tiny sections and pulling it into a messy sweeping fringe.

“Looks cool.” Harry nodded to him as he stressed in the mirror.

“I have fine hair, it needs a lot of product and messing with to stop it just laying flat and boyish.” Louis scrunched his nose through the mirror at Harry.

“Well, it's quite nice when it's natural but I get that you want to look good but I wouldn't worry too much, you always look good.” Harry smiled at him.

Louis blinked. “Thanks Harry.” His cheeks flushing just a little. Harry was endeared at him blushing because of a compliment.

“What time is Cam arriving?” Harry changed the subject just in case he was making Louis uncomfortable.

“He umm, he has a thing at work so he will get here when he can.”

Harry nodded slowly, annoyance prickling at his skin.  “Hope he is here in time to see that cover of Mumford. You own that Louis.”

Louis smiled with closed lips, his mouth turning down at the edges. “He should be able to be here by then.”

Harry nodded and turned away.

 

Gemma made it up to Camden. The whole room was packed as the anticipation grew. Harry squeezed his way through, hugging his sister and her friends, making sure they all had drinks.

“I'll come back and watch the set with you but I'm helping a little backstage so if you'll just excuse me, I'll see you soon.” He patted Gemma’s arm and retreated. Louis was drinking a cup of herbal tea, warming his voice up with Zayn. Liam was chatting with Niall as Josh was the last to be groomed by Holly.

It was five minutes to show time. The boys got in a little huddle and wished each other luck. They looked nervous, tension etched on their brows. Louis’ eyes skimmed the circle of boys.

“I'm not a girl, not yet a woman.” He belted out.

The whole room erupted into laughter, Liam bent double holding his belly.

“I love you man.” Zayn grabbed Louis.  

Louis held Zayn, gathering the other boys in for a group hug.

Soft whispers of encouragement passed between them, Harry watching on, marvelling at how Louis had broken the anxiety with humour.

“Three, two, one.” Louis murmured.

“We are Skulls.” They all yelled.

 

They were bouncing now, adrenaline flowing.

Louis turned to Harry and Niall.

“Thank you.” He grabbed Niall for a hug, holding him for a beat and then turning to Harry. Harry stepped into his space, gathering Louis up in his arms he closed his eyes. Louis smashed his body into Harry, resting his chin on Harry’s shoulder, he could feel Louis’ thumb pressing into his back, his arms tightly wound around Harry. Harry inhaled sharply, feeling Louis in his arms was the most exhilarating feeling. Their bodies molded together, not a space between them. And then he was gone. Rushing off to stand side stage with his band. Harry blinked, his equilibrium shot to pieces.

“Gemma. I'm off to stand with her.” Harry gestured over his shoulder, feeling like guilt was etched on his face from what he felt during the hug.

Niall nodded. “Aye, I'll come with you.”

 

There were press as well as fans and guestlisted people on the floor. The photographers crouched at the edge of the stage, capturing their entrance.

The cheers and clapping erupted. Harry pressed his fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly.

 

The band went straight into their opener, Harry stood next to Gemma, watching her reaction as they opened their set. Half way through the first song she turned her head to Harry and Niall and nodded, eyebrows arched, clearly impressed with what she was hearing. Her friends were all moving to the music, raising their arms and dancing. Harry turned his attention to the band. To Louis.

He looked amazing, made to be right where he was, in the spotlight. They launched straight into their second song, a foot stomper with heavy bass and a driving drum beat. Louis clutched the mic stand, head tipped slightly, singing every word with conviction, his voice faultless.

Harry felt the crowd jostling and turned to see Cam and five friends trying to push their way forward. A little drunk and loud, they managed to get ahead of Harry but to the side of the stage. Harry realised Louis would have no idea as the lights are quite blinding for the band.

Harry gave it his all. He had learned most of the words by now, singing along at the top of his lungs, his hair sweaty in his neck; he felt his shirt clinging to his torso as the heat in the room rose and the crowd moved to the music. As the song ended, Louis finally spoke.

“Thank you.” He shouted above the noise of the clapping and cheering.

“We are Skulls, this is Midnight.”

Harry loved this song. It was the one that started off slowly, building into a screamer. It was hauntingly passionate, the character standing in the shadows at midnight watching his lost love move on with their life.

Louis’ sung it with such emotion. His words were believable, his story relatable. Harry was mesmerised by him, feeling every word he sung, the emotion etched onto his features. Harry glanced at Cameron, he was talking, not really taking much notice of the band. Harry's jaw clenched, turning his attention immediately back to Louis.

  


They finished the song and the room cheered and applauded.

“Ok you might know this one,” Louis smiled. “Please sing along if you do.”

 

They tore up the room with their version of _I will wait_. Everyone sang and clapped, dancing around to the infectious tune.

Niall leant into Harry's ear. “They're fucking brilliant.”

Harry nodded. “They're gonna be huge.” He mouthed, pride shining from his eyes.

 

  


Their set finished with cries for more. The applause never ending as they came back on to sing two more songs. The slow ballad Harry loves called Timeless. It tells the story of a love that never died. That spanned years of hardship but remained true and timeless. Harry clutched the edge of his shirt, his eyes trained solely on Louis. He had watched the snippet of video he had taken in the loft so many times. The emotion in Louis’ voice never failing to make Harry’s breath hitch. He was blasted out of his trance as the powerful bassline of their foot stomper, Alibi, started and ripped through the room like a hurricane. This was to be their first single, a chorus that everyone would be singing and a hook that would drive you crazy it was so catchy. Gemma and her friends were totally into it, leaping about.

Louis took a bow, sweat literally dripping from his face.

“We've been Skulls. This is Zayn, Liam, Josh and I'm Louis. Thanks for being here, thanks for making this a night we’ll never forget.” Louis put his hands together once more, thanking the crowd. The house lights were up, his eyes scanned the crowd, he spotted Harry and Niall and then Cameron and his friends. He smiled softly at his boyfriend who put his thumb up to Louis then turned back to his conversation. Harry silently seethed.

 

They ran off stage at the end, Niall and Harry going backstage to see them and congratulate them.

They were in a huddle, four sweaty bodies clinging on to each other, the air crackling with excitement.

Niall and Harry stood back, let them revel in their moment of glory.

“Boys.” Louis let go of Zayn, gesturing for Harry and Niall to join them.

They joined the huddle, heat and sweat and euphoria uplifting them all.

 

“I’m bouncing off the walls.” Louis grabbed a dry towel and held it to his face.  

“You were fucking excellent.” Harry gushed.

“Harry Styles!” Louis shouted.  “You _do_ have a potty mouth after all.”

Harry laughed. “You’ve heard me swear before, surely? Anyway you pillocks, I’m off to find my sister and bring her to meet you all.”

 

Harry went in search of Gemma and her friends. He spotted Louis going for Cam and his friends too. The room was large with several sofas and battered fridges full of beer bottles.  

A few people from the local press came in and did quick interviews with them until Niall called it a day and got rid of anyone who wasn’t family or friends.

Finally they could relax.

“Everyone, this is my sister Gemma. Gemma this is Josh, Zayn, Liam and Louis.” He seemed to put emphasis on Louis’ name. Gemma was cool, chatting with them all as Harry slowly took her around the room, introducing her to the rest of the people in there.

Cameron was sat with his friends, holding court a little, handing out the free booze from the fridges and talking loudly.

“Hey.” He hollered as Harry brought Gemma to them. “A Lord and a Lady no less.”

Gemma tensed up a little. “I’m Cam the man, this is Jono, Ali and Spike.” He gestured to his friends.

Gemma nodded politely. “Nice to meet you.” She turned away and rejoined her girlfriends.

Harry nipped out to the bar buying a couple of bottles of wine and a tray full of shots and beers for whoever wanted them.

He felt a hand on his back as he slipped his wallet into his pocket. He knew it was Louis, his body’s reaction to the touch told him that.

“Sorry about Cam, he’s been stressed out about a work thing and it’s in the lap of the gods now so he’s letting off steam. He’s had a few too many, I’ll take him home soon.” Louis apologised.

“Hey Lou. No, it’s fine, I understand. Really, no worries where I am concerned.”  Harry barely moved his body, only his head, not wanting to lose Louis’ touch, fearing any slight movement would do that.

Louis patted him. “Thanks for understanding. He’s not a dick, he’s just a bit wasted and emotional I think?”

Harry nodded as Louis removed his hand and helped him carry the drinks back.

Louis stuck by Cam’s side for the rest of the night, a little subdued he was the first to leave the party just after midnight. Harry wasn’t far behind him, seeing Gemma and her friends into a cab, he hailed the next one for himself and went home.

 

****

 

Harry visited his editor the next morning. Browsed the shops, buying himself some new clothes and a birthday present for a friend before driving up to Gemma’s to take her for lunch.

His mind had been on Louis since last night. He had been the perfect boyfriend staying sober and looking after Cameron. Harry pined a little. He had seen him every day for the last week or so and today had seemed quite empty without him. He sighed to himself, he knew he was on a slippery slope and that Louis was taken and hadn’t given him any indication that he even liked him in that way, but Harry couldn’t help how he felt.

 

Gemma chatted happily. Showing Harry the designs for her new client who had taken their house back to all it’s original Victorian features and had Gemma come in to complement the features with her own touches of colour and texture.

Harry loved listening to her talk about her work. She was so passionate about what she did, sourcing the finest accompaniments to their homes and her natural flair always gave it a unique feel. She was always in demand but today she was Harry’s for a few hours.

They ate their food, taking their time, enjoying the ambience of the restaurant.

“So. Are you gonna tell me what’s going on then?” Gemma glanced up from her sushi.

“Nothing.” Harry shook his head, plastering a smile on his face.

“Yeah you might fool the rest of the world but you can’t fool me.” Gemma chided gently.

Harry looked over at her, a resigned look on his face, his lips pursed. “It’s ridiculous I have no right..”

“Who is he?” Gemma prompted softly.

Harry huffed out a laugh. “Remember Tommy?”

Gemma’s brows pulled as she thought for a few seconds. Then recognition of the name hit her.

“Tommy. The boy from Ibiza who you lost? Yeah?”

Harry nodded. “Yep. Guess what? I’ve found him. I am spending time with him and he’s just...Just lovely and funny and amazing and cute and sexy and totally fucking taken.”

Gemma reached across the table and took Harry’s hand. “I’m sorry love…”

“It’s Louis,” He blurted out. “It’s Louis from the band.”

 

**

 

They curled up on Gemma’s sofa with hot chocolate.

“So tell me everything.” She coaxed.

He recounted the whole story. How they’d met again at the charity event. How Louis hadn’t shown any recognition towards him but that they had spent the best part of a week together and Harry was completely smitten.

 

“He has a kidney infection and I got the doctor out for him and he went home to his boyfriend who basically didn’t give a shit.” Harry poured his heart out.

“I wanted to keep him at mine and look after him. He deserves looking after.”

Gemma pulled him closer. “You can be a good friend to him but don’t blur the lines Haz. I know it’s hard when you like someone like that but don’t get burned. Just...be your usual lovely self. Be the best friend you can be but don’t overstep the mark. You say you enjoy spending time with him and that it seems mutual, so, continue to do that. Let him see how wonderful you are and let it be organic Harry. If it is meant to be, it will happen. But at the moment he is with someone and happy so you have to respect that.”

Harry nodded sadly. “I know. I would never..”

“I know you wouldn’t intentionally, but sometimes when you like someone rationality goes out of the window.” Gemma squeezed his shoulder. “You can come and talk to me anytime you want to, you know that.”

Harry nodded. “Love you.”

Gemma checked her watch. “I have a five o'clock appointment with a client. You’re welcome to stay here.”

“Nah I have an article to write.” Harry stood up.

“Thanks for listening sis.”

Gemma hugged him. “Anytime love.”

 

The apartment was all quiet when he got home. Niall was with Melissa and the guys were doing a photoshoot today so no rehearsals. It was gnawing at his gut that Louis had said tonight was date night. Tonight Cam got his undivided attention and Harry was jealous. He pursed his lips, flopping down onto the sofa, his article long forgotten. He pulled his phone out, swiping through photo after photo. He’d taken some amazing ones last night. The lights catching Louis’ stunning bone structure. His eyes shining under the spotlights. Sweat glistening making him look luminous.

“Shit.” He murmured. This feeling was consuming him, he needed to focus.

He forced himself to work a little. Putting his thoughts down was really quite therapeutic and stopped the endless obsessing over what Louis was up to. He finally made himself some supper and ate it in front of the telly with a glass of wine and went to bed quite early for him. He hoped a good night's sleep would be beneficial and he would be fresh and well rested for the guys coming around to practice tomorrow.

 

Harry woke early, a pang of excitement in his belly knowing he would see Louis today. He went for a run and picked up bread from his favourite bakers, collected some fresh fruit from the market before taking it all home and taking a leisurely shower. He lined up jams and chocolate spread on the table along with fresh butter and the bread, still warm from the oven. He sliced melon, mango and pineapple and fanned the pieces artistically on a plate. He got the mugs ready for coffee and sat like a child on Christmas Eve waiting for the guys to arrive.

 

They were all in high spirits when the bell rang. Harry went down to help them up with their equipment, carrying it up to the loft and then bringing them back down to the kitchen for breakfast.

“Eat, please.” Harry gestured.

“Thank you.” Louis tore off a chunk of baguette, “Ohhh it’s still warm.”

“Have some butter or jam or something.” Harry offered.

“S’fine,” Louis spoke with his mouth full. “S’lovely.”

Harry grinned happily, popping a juicy wedge of mango in his mouth.

Louis coughed, raising his eyebrows, smiling. “Messy pup, you have umm..your chin.” He stared a little.

Harry noticed his cheeks flush just a touch.

“Oh.” Harry wiped with his finger, capturing the dribble and licking it away. Louis watched it all.

Harry felt a little triumphant zip in his belly. “I’m always messy.”

Louis hummed and turned to Zayn. “Taste this bread Zee.”

“So how did the shoot go yesterday? Good fun?” Harry asked.

“Great day. Director was a right laugh.” Louis nodded enthusiastically.

“Look.” Liam held his phone out. He’d taken shots from the screen of some of their stills. Even though it was a photo of a photo you could see it was going to be a stunning shoot.

Louis was sat in a sweater a black and white moody shot capturing so much feeling and atmosphere.

  


Harry inhaled slowly. “Can’t wait to see them.”

“We had group shots done then individuals.” Zayn wrinkled his nose. “Must admit, it’s not my most favourite thing to do. Hate having my photo taken.”

Liam squeezed Zayn’s hip. “You did amazing baby.” Josh nodded his agreement.

“I’m sure you all aced it.” Harry added.

Louis yawned. “Knackered.”

“Late night?” Harry couldn’t help himself.

“No not really. Had a pizza and FIFA night.” Louis replied.

Harry was puzzled. It was supposed to have been date night. Maybe they’d decided to stay in. Curiosity got the better of him.

“Very romantic.” Harry ribbed him, watching for a reaction.

“Oh no I was riding solo. Cam’s team landed the contract so the boss treated them to a night out.”

Harry pursed his lips, swapping his weight from one foot to the other. “Couldn’t you go too?” It came out a little terse, even to his own ears. It was really none of his business but he just couldn’t help himself. Louis stared at him for a beat, puffing his chest out a little his nose flaring.

“No. It's all good, It was a company celebration. They didn’t take partners with them, it was their night. But anyway,” His jaw clenched. “I enjoyed my night.” His voice was clipped, tone defensive. He held Harry’s gaze for a beat, his eyes sharp and penetrating, then turned and walked away, engaging Josh in a conversation, his back stiff and straight. Harry’s heart was thudding, he hated confrontation.

 

They disappeared upstairs to set up again. Harry was silently fuming to himself. Cam had made such a big deal about missing date night, guilt tripping Louis and yet Louis had just readily accepted that Cam could do the same thing to him and defended his actions.  Harry knew he was too invested. He knew Louis was pissed off with him for interfering. He needed to get out for a while. He picked up his car keys, pulled on his coat and headed out of the door.

 

The private health club was relatively busy this morning. Harry headed to his locker, stored his things and strode off towards the steam room. Stripping off his clothes he tied a towel around his hips and headed into the herb infused heat. He felt his sinuses sighing with relief as he took deep breaths. The minty eucalyptus helped clear his head, beads of sweat forming on his body. He laid back, his mind filled with images of Louis. He was finding it so hard to stay in his lane when it came to Louis and his relationship. He deserved better but it really wasn’t Harry’s place to tell him that. Harry thumped the marble bench with the side of his clenched fist. “Fucks sake.” He muttered.

He was going to step back, let Louis live his life how he chose to live it and not let his domestic situation interfere with Harry’s life. Harry liked Louis and they could definitely be just friends.

Yep.

Friends.

 

He spent a few hours at the club. He had a deep tissue massage that made him wince and growl as the expert unknotted his back. He went into the salon and had a Turkish shave and a trim to his hair. He felt refreshed and alert as he purposefully strode back to his car. Head clear, body pampered, fighting fit. He’d apologise to Louis. But what if Louis was pissed off at him. Harry clenched his car keys in his hand. Fuck. He’ll be forthright. Tell him he was sorry and make up something about being hungover or arsey and that was why he had been a prick this morning. Yes. That’s what he’d do.

He imagined the conversation in his head with all the possible outcomes. Louis would shrug and be fine. Louis wouldn’t listen and wouldn’t accept his apology. Louis would accept it but be cool with him. Harry hated himself.

 

“You smell nice.” Louis strolled up to Harry as soon as he entered the loft. He reached past him and picked his phone up from the table.

 

Harry’s defenses crumbled in a heap.

 

“Thanks Lou. Been to my health spa, had a lovely morning in the steam room and had a killer massage, bit of a haircut, shave. Might be my hair that smells nice.” He rambled.

Louis tilted his head, a smile playing on his lips. “You’re so posh,” Louis rolled his eyes teasingly.

“No, not posh. It’s ummm. Like..It’s like a gym but only umm..”

“Ignore that little shit.” Liam poked Louis in the ribs. Louis squealed and jumped, walking out to the terrace. Harry inhaled deeply and followed him.

 

“I’m sorry.”

Louis spun around, Harry stood looking contrite, hands clasped in front of him.

“For what?” Louis pressed him, his eyes squinting in the low winter sun.

“It was nothing to do with me,” his hands gesticulated. “Cam..” He nipped at the skin of his lip with his thumb and index finger.

“I just thought...like you've been unwell and then the gig. I imagined you being looked after last night not sitting in on your own.”

Louis hummed softly. “I see.” He blinked slowly, eyes scanning Harry’s face. “Why do you care?”

“I…” Harry paused. “Take no notice of me. Absolutely none of my business.” Harry sighed. “I shouldn’t interfere in your relationship.”

He waited a beat and then turned for the door.

“Harry.” Louis called after him.

Harry turned.

Louis smiled. “No hard feelings mate, can’t thank you enough for all the support you’ve given us and...Well...I can handle Cam.”

Harry nodded softly and disappeared downstairs.

 

~

 

Harry needed to take a step back. He still was the genial host when they came to practice, offering breakfast and refreshments but he tried to keep his boundaries and not get any further involved. He visited his charities and completed some official duties with his father instead of hanging around the apartment and sitting upstairs with the guys. Niall spent more time with Melissa, coming back to the apartment occasionally, looking more and more starry eyed.

 

The second gig for Skulls was upon them again. Harry helped them pack up but didn’t arrive at the gig until just before they went on.  He made sure the band saw him in the crowd, whistling loudly between songs and getting a wink and a thumbs up from each of them. Louis bowing his way as he cheered loudly at the end of Midnight. He very briefly popped his head in backstage after the gig, waving from the door and making his excuses to leave immediately, stating he was driving some friends to a club before calling it a night. He missed interacting with them but he knew he was in too deep and, in reality, he was close to letting his feelings show a little too much. He really liked Louis but he wasn’t free so he needed to close that particular chapter and move on. As hard as that was.

 

The band were starting on a radio tour. They were leaving early to film their video for Alibi, in the wilds of the Highlands of Scotland.  They would then make their way down the country, stopping off at as many radio stations as possible. They were to do interviews and sing a few lines of their single acoustically. Harry knew Louis was nervous about this, it had come up in conversations many times up in the loft.

Harry had agreed to go with his father on official duties to Rome and Seville, leaving the next day and not returning until after the weekend. They were to be the guests of the Ambassadors of those countries and promote their already great relationships with Italy and Spain.

 

The Royal suite at Heathrow was pretty quiet, just the odd security guard and the suite general manager buzzing around, making sure Harry and his father were well taken care of. Harry had hoped that distance from Louis would lower the infatuation levels. It hadn't really as he was all he thought about. He knew they were out in the wilderness filming and probably had no phones or indeed phone signal.

Harry clicked into his group text with the band and began to type.

_‘Massive good luck with the video and the radio tour lads. I know you will ace it all, I have huge faith in you all. I’m away in Europe now for a few days but wanted to relay my good wishes to you. Big love H xx’_

Harry pocketed his phone and strode off towards the aircraft.

 

~~

 

The Ambassador's residence in Rome was opulent, with stunning architecture. Their limousine had swept them up a long driveway to the huge double front doors. Staff had been waiting to greet them, bowing formally at Harry and his Father.

They’d been given lunch and a short tour of the house and grounds and then left to rest until dinner, which was to be a grand Black Tie event with all the local dignitaries attending.

 

Harry pulled off his clothes and flopped onto his bed in his boxers. He finally allowed himself to check his phone. He had several messages to return about work commitments plus a few personal messages from Niall and Gemma but nothing from the band. It was understandable, he knew that, but deep down he couldn’t help but be disappointed. He missed Louis so much.

 

After a nap and a shower he dressed in his dinner suit, tamed some of his curls with product and added a splash of Tom Ford special blend.

  


He took a selfie and added it to his Instagram. He checked his phone one last time, turning it to silent he left his room to meet his father.

 

The soiree was pretty much how these kind of nights usually were. Fine food, even finer wine with genial chatter mixed with a little official business. Some formal photographs were taken for publication. Harry and his father stood at a magnificent fireplace with their host and other local dignitaries.

The only curve ball was when the daughter of the foreign affairs minister sat facing Harry at dinner, had ran her bare foot as far up his trouser leg as she could go. Harry made his excuses as early as politely possible and escaped to his room.

 

He stripped and slipped into bed, clicking his phone into life and catching up with missed messages. Most of them could wait until morning but he had a reply from the band that made his chest flutter a little.

 

_‘Heyyyy H, hope you’re having fun. We were filming in freezing cold temps today so it’s dinner and an early night for me and Zee. Thanks for the good wishes, enjoy your trip. Li and Zee xx’_

 

_‘Cheers man, can barely type with the frostbite. Need a hot shower and a pint (of whisky LOL) love your support dude. Josh x’_

 

A much later timestamp and there was a reply from Louis.

 

_‘Soz, crashed out after the shoot. I think I was at death's door I was so cold! I fucking HATE the cold! Wore my entire wardrobe, crawled under the covers and cried frozen tears until I passed out with hypothermia. As you can see I am quite literally a drama queen! Hope you are having fun wherever you are? As I have been asleep for the last four hours I am guessing I will be awake until late so hit me up for a chat if you like? Louis x’_

 

Harry sat upright, smiling at the sassy message from Louis. The alcohol had given him a warm glow but the message from Louis fanned the flames, igniting a heat within him.. He felt excited, nerves licked at his belly. He clicked into a private text message with him and began to type.

 

_‘Evening Lou. I am in Rome on an official visit with Dad. Had some lovely food and gorgeous wine. Maybe a bit more than I should have done but I felt like I needed it as a guest decided to explore under my trouser leg with her bare foot at the dinner table!!!!! I don't think she was very switched on (didn't get the memo haha!!! Why wasn't her brother sat facing me instead????) Story of my life!! Anyway poor you being frozen to death! Hope you are all toasty now? Can't wait to see the vid! I'm sure hypothermia will be worth it, drama queen xxx’_

 

He didn't have time to panic about what he’d just written to Louis or the fact that he was laid in bed fully hard thinking about him, as the reply bubble appeared immediately.  

 

_‘Rome! Niiiiice! That dinner guest sounds like a nightmare! So where are you now? Get yourself off to a club or something!!!  Have fun. Never been to Rome or Italy for that matter! But Rome is one of the places we are touring to! Can’t wait to travel, really excited for that. Still freezing cold, sat in bed watching reruns of Friends in my hoodie sipping tea. How rock and roll am I? xxx’_

 

Harry read the message over and over, his teeth sunk into his lower lip as he stroked himself, thinking about Louis in his hotel bed. A notification for instagram popped up. Harry clicked in to see Louis, looking soft and snug in his hoodie, his eyes framed with his sweeping lashes. It was dark, with just a flicker of light, probably from the TV. Harry groaned, so close now he stared at the picture, his hand a little rough on himself but he liked it, expletives spilling from his lips as he painted his belly with come. He felt debauched sat up in bed bringing himself off to a picture of a man he couldn't have. The wine making him do things he was normally in control of, like his overwhelming crush on this man. Cheeks flushed, eyes glassy, he looked totally fucked out. He flicked his camera on and took a selfie. His lips were swollen, pupils blown, he attached it to his message with Louis.

 

_‘Just saw your insta pic. Snap. As you can see I am already in bed so no club for me.’_

 

It was a full minute before Louis replied.

_‘You look kinda high?!? You ok?’_

 

Harry laughed to himself. He looked sated, doe eyed from the orgasm. He also knew he was going to regret this in the cold light of tomorrow mornings hangover.

 

_‘Bit tipsy but not high, sadly. Full day of official duties tomorrow. Hope my hangover is kind to me. Tell me about the video shoot. Did it go ok apart from the cold?’_

 

_‘Can I Facetime you? Terrible phone signal so can’t ring you but I have wifi and will be easier to explain about the vid. If not, no worries.’_

 

Harry jumped, pulling tissues from beside his bed to wipe his belly clean and rake a hand through his hair before he clicked into Facetime.

 

“Heyyyyy.” Louis voice was low a little gruff but he looked perky.

 

Harry waved, blinking all languid. “Hi Lou.”

 

Louis chuckled low. “You really are wasted aren't you? How much did you have to drink?” His eyes shone with mirth.

 

“Pre dinner aperitifs, wine with every course, after dinner drinks, all that formal crap.” Harry pouted into the webcam. “And the company at dinner made me drink a little more than I should have.”

 

“Have you got water?”

 

Harry shifted, his phone jerking about showing Louis his bare hip as he leant over and held up a two litre bottle. “And paracetamol for the morning. Breakfast is at nine, tour of a newly opened museum at eleven. Lunch with local dignitaries in the afternoon and finally opera and dinner in the evening.”

 

“Full on.” Louis scrunched his nose.

 

“Boring you mean.” Harry laughed, knowingly.

 

“Welllll…” Louis shrugged. “Born with a silver spoon so what can you expect?”

 

Harry stuck his tongue out. “Hey shut it you. Tell me about the video.”

 

“It's intense.” Louis shuffled a little. “It's all about running from the baddies, looking for your alibi, your way out. Lots of running, fake injuries and panting, wild eyes, searching behind you listening for footsteps, stuff like that. Even I was shitting it and I know it's not true.” He held his fringe up showing a deep scratch. “Even got attacked by thorns”

 

Harry frowned. “Did you have it looked at?”

 

“Yes. Payno said ‘it's nothing Tommo you soft lad’ and whacked me on the arse.”

 

Harry looked disgruntled. “Thorns can be dangerous. Give you tetanus. Have you had a shot recently?”

 

Louis snorted. “It’s a fucking scratch Haz, I’ll live.”

Harry smiled at the nickname. “If you’re sure? I can get a doctor to come and see you..”

 

Louis shook his head. “Think you’ve done enough for me thanks all the same,”

 

Harry smiled softly into the camera. “It’s nice to see you.”

 

Louis nodded and smiled. “Yeah, you too.”

 

“Miss you all.” Harry lied. He missed Louis but he couldn’t say that.

 

“Miss you too your lordship.” Louis crinkled his nose.

 

“Be careful tomorrow won’t you?” Harry chided.

 

Louis was silent for a beat, his brow furrowing slightly. “I will.” It was almost a whisper. “Sweet dreams Harry.”

 

“You too. Night Lou.”

 

Harry clicked out of the conversation. He dropped his phone to the bed and pressed his fingertips into his eyes. He took a long deep breath, blowing it out raggedly and slipped down under the covers, his mind whirling with Louis’ voice and Louis’ face.

  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  


Thank you so much for reading. I would really appreciate your help in spreading the word. If you have Tumblr, would you please consider [posting this photo post](https://star-henderson.tumblr.com/post/167799019006/tommosgun-we-are-timeless-20278-words-by) for this chapter? Thank you x


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I kept you waiting xx Here is chapter 3.  
> Huge thanks as always to the magic makers, the beta's x  
> Sus  
> Bec  
> Lu  
> E

Madrid was almost a carbon copy of Rome with boozy dinners and official visits. Harry didn’t trust himself with his phone post dinner, after what happened the first night in Rome, Facetiming Louis in the haze of orgasm. He dreaded to think what he must have looked like, groaning out loud, receiving a raised eyebrow from his dad as he re-lived that moment in his head for the hundredth time in a matter of days. He always did that. Overanalyzed every single word spoken between them. He re-ran every conversation in his head, thought about every facial expression that passed between them, had several reasons and points of view about everything but in the end, he was clueless as to what was going on in Louis’ head. Did he remember anything about Harry? Was he just a summer encounter, soon forgotten?

The band had finished the video shoot and were now zipping about the country doing as much promo as possible. They had uploaded photographs to their Instagram with the hosts of various local radio shows. Louis was always the one pulling faces, going crossed eyed, looking toothless, but occasionally he'd smile and Harry would gasp at his sheer beauty. Puberty had been kind to Louis, turning him into this blue eyed, heavy lashed, cheekbone sporting stunner.

In bed his second night in Madrid, fuelled by too much fine wine and a session of looking at Louis’ instagram, Harry let himself re-live Ibiza. He didn’t do it often because it was his special moment. He cherished those intimate minutes on the beach with ‘Tommy,’ those stomach flipping, shiver inducing touches. Deep exhilarating kisses, fingertips on his skin mapping out his body, making him impossibly hard. He’d never ever felt a connection like that before. Everything about Louis had been a delight. His skin, his smell, his cheeky humour. Harry had been captivated by him, letting all these wonderful new sensations envelop him. He couldn’t get enough of his touch, of touching him, of tasting his lips, of smelling this wildly attractive smell.  And when things moved on, when Louis took him in his mouth for the very first time, Harry was soaring. In his suite at the ambassador's residence, Harry thought about all of this. Thought about how he felt, how he tasted and smelled. Once again he came all over his belly with a vision of Louis behind his closed eyes.

 

They flew home the next day, Harry stopping off at home to do some laundry before racing off to meet his mum for a late lunch. She was looking a little under the weather, sporting a heavy cold.

“I’m going to Manchester tomorrow to open the new maternity wing at the Infirmary.” She smiled weakly. “Going to look a pretty sight with my red nose and watery eyes.” She let out a hacking cough.

“You can’t go like that. You shouldn’t be out today, you should be tucked up in bed.” Harry shook his head at her.

“It’s just a cold Harry, I’ll be fine.” She tapped his hand across the table, smiling at his concern.

“That’s more than a cold mum, you sound dreadful. Let me go for you. You’re in no fit state.” He took hold of her hand. “You need to see the Doctor about that cough, have a few days rest. I’ll go, I fancy a little jaunt up North.”

Anne protested but Harry was having none of it. He gently coaxed his mother into giving him the phone number of the event organiser and within seconds he was charming the socks off the poor woman. She didn’t stand a chance with the Styles charisma. Anne was the patron of the charity, set up specifically for babies born too soon or with life threatening ailments. The treatment of the babies was NHS funded but Anne was fundraising for the parents to have somewhere to stay to be close to their offspring whilst they were being treated in the new neonatal ward. It was a charity close to her heart as her godchild has been born at just twenty eight weeks gestation and Anne and the family had supported their friends through a terrible few weeks as Iris had hovered between life and death. Luckily Iris was one of the lucky ones but Anne had vowed to help neonatal charities all she could. The new ward was to be named the Styles Unit. That sorted, Harry drove his mum home, picked up a few things from the shops and made his way back home.

Harry sat bemused reading Niall’s messages from Morocco and chomping an apple in their kitchen. He’d decided to go with Melissa to a shoot in Marrakesh and then they were having a couple of extra days there. Niall was very obviously head over heels and Harry smiled to himself. Niall deserved someone special in his life.

 

The band was in Leeds and Sheffield but the next day they were going to be in Manchester and Liverpool, it just so happened Harry was going to be there too. His function at the Infirmary was at noon, followed by refreshments in the new unit and a short guided tour. He would be done by mid afternoon, plenty of time to go back down to London by evening but he had other ideas.

_‘Hi you guys. I find myself planning a trip to Manchester tomorrow on a short official engagement and wondered if you had any plans? Where are you staying? No worries if you are busy. H x’_

Liam was the first one to read and reply.

_‘Hey Harry!! We are staying in Manchester overnight. No firm plans as far as I know? We have radio over in Liverpool and Rhyl and then back in Manchester for a few more interviews and then we need to stay to do the XFM breakfast show the next morning and then it’s on to Nottingham and Brum. We’d love to see you but not sure what time we are done. Will get back to you with better info. Think Josh might be tied up because Holly is coming up too but me and Zee are free and I’m sure Lou will be too. Can’t wait to see you tomorrow mate. Liam x’_

_‘Oh shit, have to be on my best behaviour do I? See you tomoz. Lou x’_

_‘Ok was thinking dinner and a few drinks? Message me when you are back in your hotel and we’ll sort something. Night night, be good H xx’_

Harry booked himself a suite at the Lowry hotel in Manchester, had a long hot shower and an early night. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

 

**

 

Harry got on the road nice and early. He was dressed smartly for his official engagement, listening intently as they gave him the guided tour, asking all the right questions, taking an interest in the families they stopped to speak to. He gave a short speech, snipped a ribbon, and declared the new unit open. They laid on afternoon tea where he circulated with ease. He was such a people person, a natural charmer.

By late afternoon he’d had a message to say the band were on their way to Manchester. He circulated the room one last time, saying his goodbyes, then strode purposefully out to his car.

“Heyyyy.” Harry navigated the roads back to his hotel speaking to Liam.

“Hey Harry. How’s it going?”

“Good man. Just on my way to the hotel. Was thinking of booking into my friends restaurant tonight for us all and then maybe a few drinks or a club or something?”

There was muffled chatter in the background as Liam relayed Harry’s message.

“That’s fine by us. Josh is waiting for Holly to arrive though so it will just be Zee, Tommo and me.”

Tommo. It made Harry smile thinking of the name mix up.

“No problem. Tell Josh I said hello and to enjoy his night with Holly.”

Harry heard mumbling and then Louis’ voice came on the line. “Harry. Hi, ummm, this restaurant we are going to, like, how posh is it? What should we wear?”

Harry bit back a smile. Just hearing his voice made a warm flush come over him, and his mild panic at what to wear was so endearing.

“Wear anything you want to.” Harry spoke with warmth to his voice. “Honestly, it will be fine. It’s called Rosso, if you want to look it up and have a look at the menu.”

Louis was silent for a beat. “Ok, thank you. Shall we see you there or...?”

“Nah, I’ll pick you three up about eight, is that alright with you?” Harry asked. He could hear Louis chattering with the others.

“Yep, eight is fine. We are in that Premier Inn near the arena. That tall one.” Louis explained.

“I know the one.” Harry nodded to himself. “See you tonight then.”

“Yep, bye Harry.”

Harry checked into his hotel, found his room, tossed his phone onto the bed, stripped off his formal clothing and hopped under the covers for a little power nap. He’d been up since five and the tiredness was creeping in a little now. He wanted to be fresh and lively for his night out with the guys. He phoned the restaurant, making a reservation for the evening, and then arranged a car to pick him up just before eight. He uploaded a few photos to social media from his morning at the hospital, spoke to his mum and then finally pulled the duvet up and fell asleep.

 

**

 

He awoke to a missed call from Louis. He shuffled further up in bed and clicked his number. Louis picked up almost immediately.

“Look, give it to me straight. It’s ok you saying wear anything but I googled this place and it’s posh. Like fucking Rio our lord and master Ferdinand owns it and you just casually say wear anything and I’m stood looking at a suitcase full of shit, thinking, what the fuck does a spud like me wear at a place like that?”

Harry sat grinning inanely at Louis’ outburst. “Good evening Louis,” he drawled, a smile in his voice. He heard Louis sigh down the phone.

“Evening.” He deadpanned, his voice monotone. “Suppose you will just slip into something Gucci begged you to wear and look immaculate as always.”

“Ouch.” Harry chuckled. “Are we a little stressed Mr Tomlinson? There is no need to be, I promise.”

Louis growled; Harry could hear his teeth clenching down the line. “Tell me what you are wearing.”

Harry glanced over at the suit carrier hung up on the rail. “I am wearing a very fetching scarlet blouse, a little low cut and slutty, just how I like them. Paired with black jeans, skinny fit of course, black boots courtesy of St Laurent, shhhh don’t tell Gucci, and maybe a black blazer if I’m not brave enough for the Manchester weather.”

“Oh.” Louis huffed. “Not a suit then?”

“No. Jeans will be fine, sweater or a shirt or whatever you want will be fine. Please don’t worry, just come and enjoy yourself.” Harry reassured.

“Slutty eh?” Louis snickered. His chatter more relaxed now.

“Listen, a single man’s gotta do what he can,” Harry laughed.

“Oh fuck. You’re gonna pull, Liam and Zayn will be all over each other, and I’ll be there twiddling my thumbs, fifth wheeling.” Louis sighed.

“Nah, I’m joking. Not out to pull anyone, just to have fun.”  Harry reassured him.

“Ok. So jeans and a nice top will be alright?”

“Definitely. Can’t wait to see you.” Harry felt heat curl up his spine. Even just bantering with Louis gave him a wonderful warm feeling. Louis was silent on the other end of the line. Harry panicked a little, was he being too much? “And hear all about the video shoot and the radio tour so far...” Harry rambled.

“Yeah yeah,” Louis cleared his throat. “So..see you soon Harry.”

Harry clicked out of the conversation and threw his head back with a groan.

“You just can’t help yourself can you? You tosser,” he chastised himself.

 

**

 

The car was a little late and by the time it had navigated the busy Manchester traffic he was running quite a few minutes behind to pick up the guys. They were all waiting in the foyer, blowing into their hands as the harsh North wind hit them as they jogged over.

“Evening fellas,” Harry greeted them as they piled into the car. Harry couldn’t take his eyes off Louis, dressed in tight black jeans, white top and leather jacket. Harry felt the butterflies rise.

“Ey up lad.” Louis punched him playfully in the arm as he sat his bum down on the seat. Harry snapped out of his reverie, punching him back and winking, the car filling with a mix of colognes and cold air. The left side of Harry felt alight as Louis squashed into him from the middle seat, Zayn pushing him up against Harry to get his seatbelt on.

Harry felt Louis’ fingers against his stomach, on his blouse, feeling the material. “Proper slutty,” he drawled.

“Louis!” Liam’s head snapped around.

“It’s fine, he’s taking the piss.” Harry held his hand up, elbowing Louis gently in the ribs and making him squirm, earning Louis a slap from Zayn on the thigh.

They chatted all the way there about how starving they all were. Luckily it wasn’t too long until they reached the restaurant. 

[ ](https://www.imageupload.co.uk/image/EdSw)

[ ](https://www.imageupload.co.uk/image/EdSb)

“Harry Styles, table for four...” He barely got his words out before the staff were ushering them to their table, recognising Harry as a regular special guest, taking the boys coats and seating them promptly.

Harry talked them through the menu, pointing out great dishes he’d had and recommending options to match their tastes.

The food was delicious. The guys told stories of the video shoot, of Liam face planting into mud and them having to stop to get him cleaned up.

“I felt a right tool,” he rolled his eyes, “All these professionals and I’m rolling about in a bog.”

Louis was howling with laughter. “He was all action man, running through the highlands and next thing he’s disappeared out of view and he’s just filthy and soaking.”

Zayn laughed, grabbing Liam’s hand, kissing his wrist. “We found mud in some bizarre places, didn’t we baby?”

Louis and Harry shared glances, a silent “yikes” passing between them. Louis sunk his teeth into his bottom lip and Harry took a sip of wine to stop himself from laughing.

 

They all slumped back in their seats, full of good food and drink.  “Needed that, sick to death of fast food on the motorway.” Louis rubbed his belly. “Good tip to get the ravioli, it was delicious.”

“Always lovely food here, I always visit when I’m up North.” Harry beamed, happy Louis had enjoyed his food. “Shall I order more wine or do you fancy moving on somewhere else?”

The boys all glanced at each other. “Do you know somewhere good?”  Liam asked.

“Yeah, there’s a great place not far from here, good tunes, gay friendly, we could walk it in no time, walk some of this food off.” Harry blew his cheeks out. “So full.”

They all agreed that sounded good. They paid the bill, Harry trying to pick it all up, but the boys insisted on paying their way.

 

They walked quickly, the chill of the cold north wind hitting them. Harry had a light black blazer on, Louis a short leather jacket. Zayn and Liam were much better dressed for the temperatures in warmer coats.

[ ](https://www.imageupload.co.uk/image/EdUd)

“What’s this place like?” Louis’ teeth chattered a little, the biting cold having an effect on him.

“It’s a great club, good mix of music.” Harry was feeling mischievous. “It’s renowned for its leather daddies. I fancy being tossed around tonight by a big burly bear.” Harry kept his face as straight as possible.

Liam turned and caught the slyest wink from Harry. “Ohh sounds good. Are you into gang bangs Harry?” Harry saw Liam nudge Zayn, letting him know it was all a joke.

Zayn rubbed his hands together. “Been a while since I was in a heap of sweaty bodies, I might be up for it, yeah.”

Louis stopped in his tracks, an incredulous look on his face.”You told me I wouldn’t be fifth wheeling!”

Liam turned his head. “Well technically you won’t be, we will just pick up a guy on the way out. Easy.”

Harry stepped in between Liam and Zayn, wrapping his arms around their shoulders. “Can’t wait.” He screwed his face up, biting back a laugh as Louis was still stood watching them a few paces back down the street. Harry couldn’t hold it in any longer, turning to Louis and giggling. “Gotcha.”

“Bastards!” Louis gasped.  He ran and launched himself onto their backs. Harry, being in the middle, got the warmth of Louis plastered over him, arms wrapped around Liam and Zayn’s shoulders, holding on.

Harry grabbed his thighs and carried Louis in a piggy back. “As if...” Harry laughed.

“Well _I_ don’t know what you’re into.” Louis squealed as Harry jostled him around.

“Pretty, sexy, funny, curvy boys with sunshine in their souls.” Harry rattled off. Louis jumped from his back, pushing his hands into his jeans pockets. “And I don’t share,” Harry added on.

Louis looked up at him and nodded, his breath still a little ragged. “Yeah,” he murmured.

 

~~

 

The club was nicely buzzing. They queued for a while at the bar, Harry staying on wine, the rest of the boys changing to beer. They found a quiet L shaped corner booth, Zayn and Liam slipping in one side and Louis and Harry on the other.

[ ](https://www.imageupload.co.uk/image/EdUZ)

“Cheers.” Harry held his glass up, the boys tapping their bottles with him and taking a swig.

 

“How’s Niall?” Zayn asked Harry.

“He’s away at the moment. A little getaway before the madness of the tour starts.” Harry explained, not elaborating about Melissa.

“Oooh sounds good.” Louis stretched and yawned, exposing a tiny sliver of tummy. Harry stared, the compulsion to reach out and touch almost too much to bear. “Feels like ages since I had a holiday.”

Harry pursed his lips, the questions dying to spill out. _Have you been to Ibiza?_ being the main one he wanted to know. “Where did you last go?” he settles with.

“Prague,” Louis smiled. “Long weekend with Cam a few months ago.”

Well, Harry deserved that little punch to the gut. “Great,” he forced through a smile.

 

“Ahhhhhhh,” Liam yelled, “love this.” He pointed upwards to the song that had just started to play. He grabbed Zayn’s hand. “We are dancing to this.”

Louis picked his drink up and took a long slug. “I love dancing. I’m not great at it but when you hear the beat you just wanna let go don’t you?”

Harry chewed the inside of his cheek, his eyes darting about as he mentally argued with himself.

“Wanna dance?” he blurted out anyway.

Louis’ head snapped to Harry.

“No agenda, I know you’re taken, but I love to dance too.” Harry tilted his head.

“You could dance with anyone. Go mingle if you want to? I was joking earlier, I don’t mind if you pull.” Louis blinked rapidly, his eyelashes fluttering.

“Don’t wanna pull.” Harry held his hand out. “Come on let’s show them two how it’s done.”

Louis’ eyes narrowed, the crinkles emerging as a smile spread over his face. “Fuck it, come on.”

 

They had so much fun. The music was varied but always a floor filler. They hadn’t quite had enough to drink to properly let go but they moved to the music, grinning and showing off a little to each other. Slowly people began to recognise the band - they were quite a talking point within the LGBT community, with three quarters of them being members. Phones were brought out and selfies asked for. They boys obliged, Harry standing back or taking group shots for fans. Harry was delighted at the adoration they were getting. Zayn seemed a little stunned by it all but Louis and Liam were revelling in the attention. Harry kept catching Louis’ eye and smiling, eyes wide. Louis shook his head, dumbfounded by the interest in them.

Eventually they retreated to the bar for more refreshments. “Well, then, how popular are you?” Harry nudged him playfully.

“Don’t.” Louis blushed bashfully. “I can’t get my head around the fact that people recognise me and want to take my picture and stuff. So weird.”

“And this is just the start.” Harry tilted his head. “You’re gonna be world famous Lou.”

Louis gasped and covered his mouth with his hand. “Don’t. I can’t comprehend it at all.”

“Tequila.” It wasn’t a question. Harry ordered shots for them from the barman.

Louis grimaced. “I’m a twat on Tequila.”

“Just the one. Or two. Loosen us up for more dancing,” Harry cajoled.

 

They ended up sinking two, propping up the end of the bar watching the dancing going on.

A slower number had come on. Liam and Zayn were wrapped in each others arms, lips locked, hands sliding down each others bodies.

 

“Fuck.” Louis groaned. “I’m sleeping on their floor cos I usually share with Josh but...” He wrinkled his nose. “They aren’t gonna want me, Holly is only here for the night.”

“Stay at mine.” Harry blurted out, shocking himself at the ferocity of his offer, the tequila loosening his tongue.

Louis was already shaking his head. “Nah, they’ll have to have some restraint.” He gestured over to Liam and Zayn.

Harry didn’t have an ulterior motive really, he just wanted to spend more time with Louis, prolong the night a little.  “I’d be the perfect gentleman. You can even have the bed I’d take the couch.”

Louis paused a moment but declined his offer again. Harry tilted his head. “I’ll leave the offer open just in case you change your mind. They look pretty intense out there.” Harry nodded at the pair of them kissing, their lower bodies pushed close together.

“Ughhhhh.” Louis groaned. “They are practically fucking right there.”

Harry spluttered out his drink. “Shiiiit.” He wiped his mouth. “You’re right. That’s some intense grinding going on.

“I’m jealous really,” Louis pouted. “Been ages since me and Cam went dancing. Love all that dance floor foreplay.”

“Ohh me too. Been ages for me as well. In fact, I’m struggling to remember..”

 

Harry was interrupted by a guy approaching  Louis. He leant in and whispered in his ear. Louis stood still listening, his head tipped to the side to catch the words in the loud atmosphere. He pulled back and looked at the guy and shook his head. The guy leant back in. Louis pulled back from him, his body language changing a little. Harry took a step forward, sensing Louis’ detachment. Louis lost the soft look on his face, a more determined look in his eye.

“No.” He shook his head, looking away, stepping back towards Harry.

“What did he want?” Harry couldn’t help but put a protective arm around Louis’ shoulder.

“He offered me drugs and a blow job, said I needed to get used to it being a celebrity.” Louis frowned.

Harry guided him to a quieter part of the room. “Ignore the prick, he was just trying his luck with you. You’re far too smart to go down that route.”

“Yeah.” Louis nodded. “He caught me off guard. A pick up I can deal with, politely brushing them off but the fact he recognised me and was almost telling me what I needed.” Louis scowled, his eyes narrowing as he scanned the crowd of people across the room.

Harry, still with his arm loosely around Louis’ shoulders, pulled him closer. “He had no right to approach you like that. Just because you are famous now doesn’t mean you’re public property. You owe them nothing in your down time, Lou. He was just a random dickhead, don’t let him spoil your night.”

Louis looked up at Harry, eyes a little unsure.

“At gigs you give all of yourself for that time on stage and that’s all you are obligated to do. Other than that it’s your call if you stop for photos or autographs. Don’t ever feel like you owe them anything. The majority of people won’t be like him, don’t let him spook you.”

“Ye-yeah.” Louis sighed.

“You wanna get out of here?”

“No way. You’re right. I need to grow a thicker skin I reckon, if people are going to recognise me.” Louis shrugged as he smiled softly. “Suppose you get this all the time, your highness?” Mischief shined from his eyes.

Harry lifted his booted foot and tapped Louis’ arse. “Shut it, you.” His face erupted into a goofy grin, glad the encounter hadn’t seemed to have any lasting effect on Louis.

“No, see, there’s this bloke over there, nine o’clock,” Louis tipped his head to the left. “He can’t take his eyes off you so either you’ve been recognised or you’ve pulled.”

“Not recognised,” Harry shook his head. “I think you overestimate the whole fame thing with me. I’m just a toffee nosed posh twat to most people. Give them someone a reality tv show and they’re famous, but luckily I really don’t think anyone knows who I am. It must just be my good looks and hot bod.” He exaggeratedly flexed his torso and tossed his hair.

Louis laughed. He leaned in, his breath hitting the hot skin of Harry’s neck, making him flush a little. “So, if he doesn’t recognise you he must fancy you then. You interested? First impressions?”

“So many questions from you,” Harry turned his head, his face so close to Louis’ that he was a little blurred. “He’s not my type.”

“Oh?” Louis tilted his head.

“He’s too ripped for me. He keeps flexing his arm and looking down at himself. Think the gym is his biggest love,” Harry scrunched his nose.  

Louis huffed, nodding his head in agreement. “Aye, suppose so.”

“I need that feeling. That special something that you get when you look at someone and your stomach does that thing.” He gestured to his lower abdomen, twirling his fingers around. “That all consuming lust feeling, it’s almost fear, like the whole, wow I’m not worthy.”

Louis hung on Harry’s every word, listening and watching him speak. “Yeah,” he murmured.

“I’m a little hard to please. A Princess.” Harry cocked his hip and tossed his hair sassily.

“Such an arsehole.” Louis poked him in the ribs.

“Ok, I’m parched, let’s get a drink.” Harry guided Louis towards the bar. The music changed, old school gay anthem hour truly ramping up with Divine. _You think you’re a man…_

Louis grabbed Harry’s arm and took a diversion to the dance floor. “For all the dickheads we ever encountered,” he shouted, mouthing along to the words. Harry wondered why anyone would hurt this lovely, kind boy.

_Turn around, take one final look at what you've left behind_   
_Then walk away_   
_From the greatest lover you have ever known_   
_Yes, walk away_   
_You're telling me that you can make it on your own_   
_By yourself, all alone, without my help_ _  
_ Mister, you just made a big mistake

Louis knew every word, ramping up the flamboyance as he strutted about, swivelling his hips. Harry was captivated. Louis took his hand, twirling under Harry’s arm, shimmying a little as he went by, his arse brushing Harry’s hip.

 

They kept dancing, Harry loosening up a little, his confidence growing with every minute spent with Louis. He loved the freedom of letting go in a gay club, sharing the same air as people who were all there for the same reason. Being truly free and safe to just be you. Harry had a role to play in his real life. Harry Styles, son of a Duke, cousin to the Royal family. But occasionally he just needed to be that gay lad who loved boys, their attention and company.  

He pranced and danced, thrusting his hips, gyrating his arse, enjoying the freedom. Louis matched him move for move, permanent smiles etched on their faces. They played anthem after anthem, the club filling up, getting hot and crowded. Then, Harry’s admirer made his move. He stepped in between Louis and Harry, his large hand grasping Harry’s hip. Harry’s eyes shot up. He didn’t want this, but he was too polite. He halfheartedly danced a little with him, his face coolly detached. His eyes flicked to Louis, who must have read something in them. He stepped forward, placing a very possessive hand on Harry, a flick of the head dismissing the guy. Harry’s stomach did the very thing he’d been talking about. Excitement, heat, and turmoil raged through him.

He knew it was just a ruse to get rid of the guy but it felt so good being claimed by Louis. The admirer moved on to the next conquest and Louis stepped back, winking at Harry, blowing out a relieved breath. He dramatically wiped his brow, Harry nodding and quirking his lip animatedly.

“Told you.” Louis wagged his finger.

“You did. Thank you for rescuing me, I owe you one.” Harry touched Louis’ outer bicep.

Louis’ eyes glanced to where Harry was touching him. “Come on let’s get those drinks, I’m gasping.” Louis put his arm behind Harry’s back, leading him off the dance floor.

 

They both got beers, taking them over to their booth. They plonked their arses down, joining Liam and Zayn who were mid-kiss, Zayn climbing into Liam’s lap, one hand wrapped in the back of his hair, one tilting his chin for better access.

“Fuck.” Louis breathed. He pushed his sweaty hair back, clicking his tongue, nodding at the pair of them getting it on. “I’m gonna have to sleep in the lobby or wake one of the team up.”

Harry shook his head. “Look, like I said I have a suite, a sofa, a bed. You are more than welcome to share.”

Zayn turned his head, his eyes blown with lust. “Please Lou.” He was already pulling Liam to his feet, their unmissable bulging jeans making Harry’s eyes fly to the ceiling. “Jack said you could share with him or you could stay with Haz...We haven’t had a night out like this in so long and I’m horny as fuck.”

Harry frowned at the name Jack. He had no idea who this was or why he would be offering to share with Louis when it was just gone one in the morning. Louis checked his watch.

“Can’t wake Jack up now, we have to be out at six for the radio thing.” Louis rolled his eyes. “Just fuck off back to the hotel, don’t be too loud and get us chucked out. Jammy bastards.” Louis rubbed his nose. “You don’t know how lucky you are having each other on tour. Wish I had…”

But they were off, stumbling through the club, heading for the door with a wave over their shoulders and shouts of thanks aimed at Louis.

Harry’s heart lurched. Louis was going to say Cam’s name, he was sure of that.

“You wanna get out of here? You have such an early start in the morning,” Harry smiled softly at Louis.

 

**

 

The car didn’t take long to arrive. The temperature had dropped a little outside, making Louis stamp his feet and wrap his arms around himself to keep warm. They both slid into the backseat, the intimacy of it hitting Harry a little. Louis stared out of the window, not really speaking. Luckily it was only a short ride. If Louis was missing Cam, then Harry wanted to be a good friend and cheer him up. He jumped out, holding the door for Louis and guiding him up the few steps and into the hotel.

 

Harry approached the desk, spoke to the receptionist, and rejoined Louis near the lifts.

“I’ve ordered us some decaf tea to warm up a little and an amenities pack for you. Hope that’s ok? A toothbrush and such.”

Louis blinked slowly and smiled at Harry. “You’re very sweet, you know that? And this lobby is swaying so I am very drunk and hardly realised.”

Harry beamed a huge toothy smile at Louis. “Come on, let’s get you up and sorted. That cold air hit you like a ton of bricks.”

 

He guided Louis into the lift and pressed the top floor, watching Louis look down at his feet until the lift stopped abruptly and Louis lurched a little. Harry made a grab for him, holding his upper arms.

Louis steadied himself on Harry’s shoulders  “I’m such a fucking embarrassment,” he groaned.

“Stop it,” Harry warned, “You’re fine. Great in fact.”  Harry held the lift door open with his foot until Louis let go of him.

“Right.” Louis pursed his lips. “Think I can put one foot in front of the other without embarrassing myself.” But his gait was still a little off kilter with a sideways step into the wall.

“No rush,” Harry murmured softly, “Bit of a headrush from the upward motion and ummm, the tequila.”

Louis stood, blowing soft breaths through his lips until he lifted his eyes to Harry’s face. “Come on then your highness, show us your boudoir.”

Harry grabbed Louis and lifted him up bride style and ran down the corridor with him.

“Teasing little shit bag,” Harry growled, snickering as quietly as he could.

Louis was gasping and giggling, his arms flying up to hold on around Harry’s neck, his face flushed. “Bully,” he rasped with a smile.

“You needed carrying home,” Harry scoffed, “You were teetering about, I thought you might tank it.”

Regrettably he had to let go of Louis. He had felt so good in his arms, solid and warm and Harry had made him laugh. It was worth all the back twinges he would get tomorrow.

“You’re such an arsehole.” Louis shifted his feet, shadow boxing, proving he was fighting fit.

Harry stepped around him and wiggled his arse. “Treat your landlord with respect, young man.” He glanced over his shoulder to see Louis’ eyes on his bum. He swallowed down a grin as he slipped the keycard into the lock and opened the door.

“Niiiiice.” Louis’ eyes scanned the suite. A seating area was just beyond the bed. A plump sofa with a low table that backed onto the panoramic windows, which faced out over the Manchester skyline. Mood lighting had been left on, bathing the room in a lilac hue, crisp white sheets illuminated on the bed.

[ ](https://www.imageupload.co.uk/image/EdUE)

“Can I use your bathroom?” Louis hopped around a little.

“Yes. Sorry, down there.” Harry pointed down the small corridor to the left.

A knock on the door sent Louis scuttling towards the bathroom. Harry let the night porter in. He carried a tray of refreshments and Louis’ essentials - a bag containing a razor, a toothbrush, a pair of ear plugs and an eye mask. Harry tipped him and let him out.

“I have some stuff for you.” Harry carried the bag down to the bathroom. “Also, sleep in my things, I’ll sleep in a dressing gown.” He bent down, placing his soft jersey shorts and t shirt outside the door along with the bag.

Louis opened the door stood in just his jeans. His chest and arms glistened with spots of water, his hair damp around his face as he patted a towel to his cheeks. Harry could smell his own tangerine face wash on him. His breath caught in his throat. it felt intimate, Louis smelling of his products, sending a warm fuzzy feeling through him.

“You don’t have to give me your stuff, I’ll sleep in my clothes.” Louis protested.

“Don’t be daft, you won’t feel comfy in those. It’s fine, honestly,” Harry pressed, his eyes wandering again down Louis’ chest, to his taut little nipples and springy chest hair.

“Had a little wash, hope that was ok? Used your nice products.” Louis changed the subject.

“Honestly, use anything you want, make yourself at home.” Harry almost didn’t want to move.

Louis nodded. “Thanks Haz.” He gathered up the pile and closed the bathroom door again.

 

Harry stood for a beat outside the bathroom door until he realised how weird this was and moved away. He checked his face in the large mirror on the wall. He was a little flushed with glassy eyes. Alcohol always made him look like this, like he couldn’t handle his drink. He quickly changed, keeping his boxers on as he took the white waffle robe from the rail and put it on, tying the belt around his waist. It stopped just inches below his arse. In his still slightly tipsy state he found this hilarious. He twisted this way and that, looking at himself in the mirror. Louis emerged from the bathroom. Harry stopped his preening to stare at Louis walk across the suite in _his_ clothes. The top was loose on him, the shorts hanging lower, but somehow the jersey clung to his arse. Harry gawped, slowly swallowing, his eyes as wide as saucers. Louis had great legs, thick thighs with shapely calves.

Louis caught him looking, his chin jutted out, eyeing Harry suspiciously. “S’up?” His looked down, checking himself over.

“No...nothing. It’s me, look.” Harry twirled his fingers mid air, taking the emphasis away from Louis, who looked a little self conscious.

Louis’ eyes raked down Harry’s body, sinking down slowly on the edge of the bed as he chewed the inside of his cheek, a smile beginning to burst out.

“Contestant number five is Miss Harriet Styles, sporting a fetching outfit.”  Harry spoke in a high pitched voice, strutting around the room.

“Oh shit.” Louis giggled.

“Mah favourite hobby is mah horses. I love to _rrrrrride_.” Harry rolled his r, elongating the word. He bent his knees, rising and falling, miming riding.

Louis picked up a pillow and flung it at Harry. “Pour the tea, Harriet.”

Harry caught the pillow and threw it back. “Hurtful. Poor Harriet, we will never know what her other hobbies were.”

“I’m gonna guess she likes _cock_ ….le shell collecting and _blow_...ing bubbles.”  Louis replied, mischief shining from his eyes.

Harry tapped his nose, his eyes closing slowly. “Very intuitive Mr. Tomlinson, what a lucky guess.”

“Kindred spirit.” Louis pushed his tongue into his cheek, a crude reference to a blow job.

The atmosphere grew thick. Harry stared at Louis. The suite had felt spacious when it had just been Harry but now, he could feel Louis in every square inch.

“Tea.” Louis broke the spell, coughing a little he moved over to the seating area, adjusting the shorts on his hips, tugging at the t shirt, pulling it down lower.

Harry used the low white footstool as a table, knelt on the floor and arranged two cups. He poured the steaming brew from the teapot, added a splash of milk, and passed Louis his cup. They both sat in comfortable silence, sipping their tea.

“Great club tonight. Enjoyed it. Good deejays.” Louis blew on the edge of the cup to cool the tea then slurped some down.

“Yeah, I have a lot of cousins up here. Spent a few of the holidays in Cheshire, so Manchester was one of the obvious places to go out. They showed me around, showed me where I’d be more likely to pull when I was a fledgling gay.”

“Fledgling gay.” Louis laughed, messing with his fringe. “I love that you had like, little cousin wingmen to show you the ropes. Lucky you. We have very little gay scene in Donny so it was a bit more difficult to pull.” Louis huffed out a laugh. “First guy who approached me in a club I shit myself. Older guy, out on the prowl for fresh meat I think? He just scared me to death. I ran a mile.” He rolled his eyes.

“Think we’ve all had creepy encounters like that. I had a diplomat tapping on my door in the middle of the night once when Dad and I were on official business in Eastern Europe. He was at least sixty and I was seventeen. Didn’t sleep all night, just sat up clutching the covers watching the door.”

“Ewww no. That’s awful Haz.” Louis’ tongue poked out, his nose wrinkling.

“Yeah. I was so happy to leave the next day.” Harry stood up and took the other end of the sofa for himself.

“So are you looking for anyone at the moment or happily single?” Louis’ cheeks bloomed with colour.

“Ummm.” Harry thought for a few seconds. “I think I would love something long term but I find the travelling I have to do puts men off a bit. I need to find someone who doesn’t mind us having time apart and trusts me and is trustworthy in return.” Harry smiled sadly.

“When was your last relationship?” Louis’ voice was soft. “If I’m being too nosy tell me to piss off.”

“No, it’s fine. It was this guy, Charlie, he was the brother of a lady Gemma worked for, Rosie. She renovated Rosie’s new home and invited me out to supper one night to celebrate finishing the job. Charlie was there and we hit it off. Charlie’s family are extremely wealthy and Charlie is happy to live on his allowance from the family business. At first it was all new and good and having him around a lot was nice, but then he kind of resented me having a career.”

Harry’s head flopped back against the sofa, looking up to the ceiling as he spoke. “He used to mock me a little for working and earning a living. His whole life was kind of like a student's life. Partying, staying in bed all day, rinse repeat, but I had deadlines and commitments to keep.”

Harry looked back at Louis. He was listening intently, eyes focussed on Harry.  “We stayed together six months. He left me when I had to go on official business with my father to Brazil for five days. He said he couldn’t guarantee being faithful for that length of time without me.”

Louis gasped. “No way! What a twat.”

Harry nodded. “Yep. Still sat and cried for days, pissed Gemma off with my whining and poor me routine.” He smirked and rolled his eyes.

“I bet you didn’t, she seems very protective of you.” Louis tilted his head. “Looking after baby bro.”

Harry conceded that Louis was probably right, laughing to himself how many secrets of his she kept, including Louis.

 

“How’s Cameron?” Harry changed the subject.

“He’s good yeah, umm busy with work as usual, but yeah, he’s fine.”  Louis pressed his lips in a smile.

“Do you think he’ll get out to visit you on tour?” Harry asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

“Yeah, we are having all the partners over for the night we do Barcelona because that’s a Friday night and we don’t have another gig until Madrid on Tuesday, so we’re staying in Barcelona for the weekend and having some down time.”

 

Harry’s heart felt heavy in his chest. “That sounds lovely.” He smiled tightly. “I’ll just make my bed up.” Harry stood up.

Louis drained his cup and stood too. “Are you coming out to visit us?”

“I’d love to,” Harry nodded, “Maybe when you’ve got a night off after a gig or something?”

“Good.” Louis murmured. “I’ll email you the tour itinerary. We have Jack now, our tour manager, to sort us out.”

Jack. The name Harry heard earlier. “What’s he like?”

“He’s ok, a bit straight, but ok.” Louis shrugged.

“Straight as in he doesn’t like the D or straight as in not much fun?” Harry cocked his head, a smirk on his lips.

Louis gasped, laughing out loud. “Both.”

“Oh.” Harry patted Louis’ back. “Those bloody straights eh? Boring buggers.”

“Aye.” Louis folded his arms. He looked at Harry. “You’re fun.”

“Why thank you.” Harry bowed and caught sight of his short dressing gown, hairy legs and bare feet. “I’m a frigging arsehole, look at this on me. Not my finest look.” He tugged at the gown.

“Come off it, you can pull off any look.” Louis nudged him. Harry felt his stomach flip at Louis’ compliment.

Harry looked at Louis, openly appraising what he saw. “Says you.”

Louis shifted his weight from foot to foot. “Erm, what time is is?”

“Half two. Shit. You,” he pointed forcefully,  “Get into bed. Get to sleep, long day ahead.” Harry shooed him towards the king size bed.

“I’ll take the sofa, I’m shorter than you,” Louis protested.

“Nonsense. You have more need for sleep than me. Go on,” Harry spoke firmly.

Harry left Louis to settle whilst he met his bathroom needs. He looked at his wild hair and slightly flushed cheeks. He placed a hand on his tummy, the ball of excitement still fluttered in there, just from being in Louis’ company. They got on so well. Louis was perfect in Harry’s eyes.

Harry emerged minutes later to find Louis sat up in bed. He balled Harry’s t shirt and threw it to him. “Here, I won’t need this, you sleep in the tee. It will be more comfy than that bloody robe.”

Harry sucked in a breath. Louis had been a slight, smooth teenager on their beach encounter but here he was now, every inch a man.

“You sure?”

Louis nodded. “It’s toasty in here.” He patted the duvet.

Harry unfastened the robe, letting it drop. He stood in just his black boxer briefs. He felt Louis’ eyes on him, the air thick. Harry pulled the t shirt over his head, letting it fall down his torso, stopping at his hip.

 

“Great bod,” Louis quirked his lip, “Lucky sod, tall _and_ ripped.”

Harry rolled his eyes, smiling at Louis’ compliments. “Says you, mister curves in all the right places.” He allowed himself an indulgent sweep of Louis’ body.

Louis shuffled under the scrutiny. “Yeah, ummm, right. Sleepy time.” Louis disappeared under the duvet.

Harry stood for a second, his mind all over the place. They had such good banter, he loved Louis’ company so much. He wanted to absorb as much of the night as he could. “Night Louis.”

“Night Haz. I had a great time tonight. Not laughed so much in a long time.” Louis’ voice was a little muffled by the covers, but Harry heard him just fine.

 

Louis had placed a couple of pillows on the sofa and laid the throw out for Harry. Harry pulled his hair into a bun, fastened it with a band that was around his wrist and settled down. He re-lived the night in his head. Thinking about being in the car when Louis had touched his blouse, his fingers brushing his stomach. In the club, so much laughter and dancing and if he was honest, flirting. From both of them. The conversation never dried up and they had a very similar sense of humour.

“That was a lovely thing you did for Liam and Zayn,” Harry chatted into the darkness.

“They better be falling over themselves tomorrow to pay me back for all the sex they are getting.” Louis huffed but Harry could hear the fondness in his voice.

 

He hadn’t realised he had been shuffling until Louis’ voice piped up. “You’re not comfortable, are you?”

Harry leaned up on his elbows. He could just about make out Louis sat up in bed. “I am, I’m just not fully sleepy yet.”

“Oh thank god.” Louis pushed the covers back and began rolling around and jumping on the bed. “I’m full of bloody energy and I won’t get to sleep just yet.”

Harry clicked the lamp on next to him. “So glad I didn’t order caffeinated tea.” He mumbled, dimples popping, fondness seeped into every word.

Louis was starfished on the bed, his head at the foot of the bed. “Sometimes alcohol does this to me, Cam makes me sleep on the sofa when I am like this. Sorry.” Louis turned his head to Harry. Harry was sat quietly observing him, a wry smile on his face.

“What?” Louis asked.

“You are quite a force of nature Louis Tomlinson. Once seen never forgotten.”

Louis huffed out a laugh. “Not true.”

“So very true.” Harry countered, knowing he was taking this into dangerous waters.

Louis rolled over onto his belly to face Harry. “How so?”

Harry swallowed. Should he tell him? Admit they’ve met before. Been...intimate.

“August twenty twelve. Ibiza. Steve Aoki.” Harry spoke slowly, trying to sound calmer than he actually felt. A shudder ran through him. Words he’d been wanting to say for weeks spilled out of him. “Es Paradis, the beach. Us.”

Louis’ eyes were wide with shock, his lips parted. “Oh,” he croaked, dropping his head to his arms, laying face down on the bed. “We were so young.” His voice sounded weak.

“Yes.” Harry whispered. “No regrets eh?” Disappointment clouded Harry’s face. He didn’t know what he had wanted to gain from spilling his guts to Louis, but he definitely didn’t want any remorse.

Louis looked up at him, his eyes searching Harry’s face. “No regrets.”

“I won’t mention it again,  I just needed to get it off my chest, it’s been on my mind.” Harry was gripping his blanket harder than he realised, his fingers going into spasm. He really wanted to talk about it forever. How it made him feel, how it changed him, how so much of his life has been measured against this encounter on a Spanish beach. But he knew he couldn’t do that. Not right now.

“Holiday fling. Water under the bridge, don’t worry, our secret.” Louis’ voice sounded brittle. He crawled up the bed and slid back under the covers.

 

Harry clicked the lamp off, hiding his devastation. Water under the bridge. Shit.

He’d been searching for Louis all his life, never giving up on finding him and here he was, even more perfect that Harry could have ever imagined. They’d done things a bit backwards. Being intimate and then years later becoming friends, but Harry wasn’t ready to throw in the towel. He could wait.

 

“Night Lou.” Harry laid on his back, eyes wide, staring into the void.

“Yeah. Night Harry.”

 

**

  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Massive thank you to all the wonderful people who take time out to help me  
> [Sus](http://www.lululawrence.tumblr.com)  
> [Bec](http://www.tositandadmire.tumblr.com)  
> [Lu](http://www.buildalegofort.tumblr.com)  
> and special thanks this chapter to [Jess](http://www.prettytruthsandlies.tumblr.com) for her help with some research.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter x

 

 

_When I’m with you all I get is wild thoughts, wild wild wild…_

 

Rihanna’s sultry voice broke through Harry’s slumber. Confusion replaced with realisation.

“Fuck.” Louis’ raspy voice and the rustling of the bedcovers told Harry, Louis was awake too.

Harry clicked the lamp on, squinting in the sudden brightness.

“Morning.” Harry’s voice was shot to pieces, too much singing and booze.

“Mind if I used the bathroom? Lobby call is at six so I don’t have long.” Louis ran his fingers through his messy bed hair.

“No..of course,” Harry gestured. “Can I do anything to help?”

“No no, I’m fine.” Louis shook his head, padding quickly across the room to the bathroom, hands over his bulge, taming his morning glory.

Harry threw his head back groaning, remembering his runaway mouth last night. There’d been no more conversation just a lot of tossing and turning and soft exhales in the dark.

 

Louis emerged dressed and washed with his hair tamed, looking more alive. Harry was in the process of fastening his jeans. Louis glanced and looked away quickly.

“I’ll just have a pee and see you out to a cab. I would drive you but I think I might still be over the limit.”  Harry scratched absently at his bare torso.

Louis was already protesting. “No really, I’m capable of getting a cab, go back to bed.”  He pushed his feet into his shoes, pulled his jacket on and headed for the door. “Thanks for everything.”

Harry strode forward. “Had a great night, thanks for your lovely company Louis.” Harry’s voice low and still sleep rasped. He reached for the door handle at the same time as Louis, their hands touching.

Louis stilled. His fingers ghosting the top of Harry’s knuckles. He slowly withdrew them, his gaze coming up to meet Harry. “Yeah. Uhm really enjoyed it.”

“Louis.” Harry took half a step closer.

“Gotta dash. Late already.” Louis dodged out of the door. He turned, his brow furrowed. “Bye, see you soon.”

And he was gone.

Harry closed the door, covered his face with both of his hands and slid down the wall, his knees coming up to his chest. “Bollocks,” he breathed.

 

He stayed there a few minutes, going over their words from last night, mentally beating himself up for bringing up Ibiza. It was now a gigantic elephant in the room, he’d ruined everything. He looked up and eyed the bed, it looked so inviting, mussed up from Louis with a comforting dent in the pillows. He unfastened his jeans, slid them off and crawled under the covers. It felt heavenly after his restless night on the sofa and it was still slightly warm. Harry turned his head into the pillow and inhaled, his eyes closing, haunted by the lingering scent of Louis.

 

**

 

The apartment smelled of pungent spices as Harry entered the lobby. He dropped his bags and made for the kitchen. Niall stood in a Derby County football kit, stirring a pan of golden coloured sauce, a row of lamb kebabs prepared on a plate.

 

“What have you done with my best friend and who is this imposter stood cooking?” Harry couldn’t contain his joy, bounding over to Niall and sweeping him up for a hug.

“Hazzaaaaaa.” Niall bellowed, allowing himself to be manhandled, smushing his face into Harry’s chest.                      

Harry pulled back and looked at Niall. He had a slight suntan but the glow of a very contented man. “Look at you all loved up.” Harry pinched his tiny love handles making Niall squirm in his arms. “It looks good on you Ni.” Harry’s voice was full of emotion.

Niall grabbed him back in for another hug. “Feels good.” He breathed into Harry’s shoulder. “She’s amazing Haz.”

“I’ll just unpack, sort myself out and leave you to it.” Harry patted Niall on the back and retreated.

“Nah, join us if you like? Plenty to go round. She’s gonna be done about sixish, she has a car dropping her off so should be here before seven.” He turned and put the plate of kebabs in the fridge. “I’ll turn the sauce down and we can have a catch up.”

 

They chatted over a couple of beers, lounging on their sofas. It was clear that Niall was absolutely smitten and that he had fallen head over heels in love with Melissa.

“So here’s the thing,” Niall smiled, a little sadness to his eyes. “She’s moving up to Europe. The majority of her work is here and it’s a bloody long commute for her from Oz. But Haz, she wants us to get a place together.”

Harry gasped with delight. “Oh my god, I’m so happy for you both.”

“Yeah. She thinks the most central place would be Paris.”  Niall added pensively.

“Oh.” Harry nodded slowly. He pressed his lips together in a wistful smile. “End of an era.”

“Don’t.” Niall’s voice hitched. “Gonna miss living with you so fucking much Haz. You have been beside me since I was seven and I don’t even know how I’m gonna cope without you..” Niall choked on a breath, his soft blue eyes brimming with tears.

Harry slid across to him. “I’ll always be here for you know, you’re my brother after all.”

They both cried, sad sloppy tears over all that they had shared through the years.

“How are you old enough to go live in Paris? Aren’t we still like ten or something, playing at being grown up?” Harry sniffed loudly.

“I know, I am still like a kid in my head.” Niall shrugged. “But I love her and I need to show her some commitment or I might lose her and that isn’t an option.”

“Proud of you.” Harry clung to his friend. “She’s done ok you know?”

“Love you.” Niall breathed. “And you haven’t got rid of me completely, I will still have to pop to London every week so it isn’t like we won’t see each other.”

“There’ll always be a bed here for you Ni.”

 

**

 

Harry declined Niall’s offer of dinner and slipped out to see Gemma.

“My life’s a mess, I fucked up.” He blurted out as she spooned hearty helpings of pasta into dishes.

She eyed him over the steam of their tagliatelle. “In what way?”

“In a _I can’t keep my big stupid mouth shut_ kinda way. I blabbed to Louis about Ibiza and he withdrew. He couldn’t wait to get away from me this morning.”

“Whoa whoa, back up there. What do you mean this morning?” Gemma arched her eyebrows at him. “I think this tale needs a glass of vino.”

Harry huffed and pouted. Accepting a glass of Pinot and his dish of supper from his sister he began to tell her everything.

 

“We all had such a great night, they loved Rosso’s. I took them out to a club, we danced and pissed about, Liam and Zayn were enjoying their time together. Long story short, Louis had nowhere to stay. He usually shares with the drummer but his girlfriend was up for the night so I offered him my bed and I took the sofa…”

Gemma’s mouth dropped open, she blinked slowly. “You didn’t Haz?”

“What? Nooooooo.” He realised quickly what she was getting at. “Nothing like that happened.”

Gemma blew out a relieved breath. “So what’s the problem?”

Harry closed his eyes, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip. “I brought up Ibiza. I was a bit drunk and we’d had such a great night. He was being all giddy on the bed and I was just sat admiring him and it spilled out.”

Gemma rolled her eyes. “What exactly did you say?”

“I umm, I just said something like he was once seen never forgotten. He disagreed with me so I...I like mentioned the date. Ibiza, August twenty twelve blah blah and he dropped his head and was all quiet but then he said something about us being young and that it was water under the bridge.”

“Right.” Gemma nodded slowly. “Well you have to remember he is in a relationship and he was in your hotel room and you brought up something that could potentially cause him problems.”

Harry nodded sadly. “I asked him if he had any regrets and he said no. I said I wouldn’t mention it again and that was that.”

“Well, he knows you know now. Do you think he had remembered or do you think he only just realised as you reminded him of the date and the place?” Gemma probed.

Harry thought for a few seconds. “He seemed like he knew, he didn’t look puzzled or having to think about what I was saying but he didn’t give much away if I’m honest and this morning it was just awkward as fuck. He couldn’t wait to leave and get away from me.”

Gemma got up and walked around the island, embracing Harry from behind, planting a kiss on the top of his head. “He knows all the facts now so just leave it, be your usual self with him, a good friend and support.”

Harry placed his hands over Gemma’s. “I will. I just don’t want him to shut me out now. I hope I haven’t made things awkward for us.”

 

**

 

Louis was the first one to message him. It came later that night as Harry was getting ready for bed.

 

_‘Hey H. Some pics of me meeting fans last night have ended up on social media. I have shown Cam them and explained that you took us out. I didn’t tell him the sleeping arrangements! Feel bad even though nothing happened but he might think it did and I don’t want to hurt him in any way. Anyway, hope you’re well? L x’_

“Fuck.” Harry breathed. He could feel the tension in the message.

 _‘Are you home now? x’_  Harry replied.

_‘No. Birmingham tonight, radio in the morning then home for some London promo and the Friday chart position. We might be top ten.’_

Harry typed and untyped the same few words until he had the courage to press send. _‘Can I call you?’_

He waited for the reply dots but none appeared. Instead Louis was calling him, he cleared his throat and answered.

 

_‘Heyyy.’_

There was a short pause and a soft exhale down the line until Louis’ tired voice replied. _‘Hi Harry. Can’t talk for long I have some stuff to do and I’m wiped out, I need to sleep.’_

Harry was relieved that Louis sounded almost normal, more tired than pissed off or annoyed with him. _‘Won’t keep you long, just wanted to reassure you that I would never do anything to jeopardise your relationship with Cam. Please don’t worry.’_

_‘I know Harry, I’m sorry I was so cranky. It just hit me I was sharing a room with someone I had history with and it just felt a little wrong…’_

_‘I would never do anything Lou I promise you that. Cam can trust me, I would never…’_

There was a heavy silence on the phone. _‘I’d rather he didn’t know, that’s why I let all the others think I was in with Zee and Liam as planned and I’ll stick to that. I’m not going to mention Ibiza or that we know each other if that’s ok? It’s just raking over old coals..’_

Harry’s heart felt heavy in his chest. _‘Of course. Yes, I’ll go along with whatever you think is best.’_ Harry reassured him.

 _‘Thank you.’_ Louis’ voice was almost a whisper. _‘Must go get some sleep, we have another early morning radio slot to do. Night Haz.’_

_‘Of course yeah. Sleep well Lou.’_

The line went dead. Harry closed his eyes and sunk backwards into his pillows. Something had shifted between them and Harry feared their friendship was damaged beyond repair.

“My big fucking mouth.” He ground out between gritted teeth.

 

**

 

Harry found doing the domestic stuff quite therapeutic. They had a housekeeper come in often and clean for them but Harry loved to change his sheets and scrub his own bathroom, making it smell fresh and clean. He lit his candles and pottered about all morning, the radio playing in the background. The washing machine was on and off several times, the scent of laundry filling the apartment. His underwear drawers were well stocked again, his floors cleaned and he’d even popped out and bought fresh flowers and the ingredients to make Greek salad for lunch. A clean house and healthy body equalled a healthy mind, right? Harry forked at his salad and sighed. So far his plan was epicly failing. All he could think about was Louis.

 

Niall called him in the afternoon as he sat and tried to work, writing about his trip to Manchester, highlighting his mother’s charity.

 _‘I think they got the number one Haz.’_ Niall was hyper, his voice high pitched, his words tumbling over each other.

_‘What? That’s amazing mate, so proud and excited for you all. Do the guys know?’_

_‘Yeah, we are just at the studio putting some finishing touches to the album. They are going to ring us as they announce it live on air. It’s between us and Rita Ora. The lads wanted you to know. Listen in won’t you?’_ Niall urged.

_‘Of course I will, I’ll have the champagne chilling. Good luck, all the love.’_

 

_**_

 

Harry sat in his kitchen, radio on, listening to Greg James, nursing a coffee.

 

_‘So, it’s come down to the last two spots on the chart. Can we have some thudding heartbeat tension music please? Ok, we have two new entries left. The lovely Rita Ora with Come down and Skulls, a brand new band with their debut song, Alibi. Who has hit the top spot? Let us see. New entry at number two is…’_

Rita’s song began to play. They’d done it, number one with their first song. Harry was overjoyed for them. Rita’s song played out, fading to Greg’s voice.

_‘Such a cool song, Well done Rita but I have to say….Congratulations Skulls.’_

_‘Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Yessssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss….’_

Harry heard a mix of voices as the guys cheered and celebrated down the phone to Greg. He jumped up, punching the air, dancing around the kitchen.

_‘Massive congratulations to Louis, Liam, Josh and Zayn on a fabulous entry on to the charts at number one. How are you all feeling?’_

The guys took turns to chat to Greg, outlining their plans for their album and tour, thanking the fans and their management and families. Louis was last to speak.

 

_‘Hi Louis. How you gonna celebrate your first number one?’_

Harry heard him giggle down the phone, it was breathy and soft, his heart melted.

_‘We’ve just done a week of promo up and down the country and also filmed our video so we’ve not had time to make any plans but I’m sure we will come up with something. Few beers and a curry maybe?’_

_‘Sounds good. Right, we better play your song, I can’t wait to hear more from you.’ Greg gushed. ‘Really loving the guitar driven sound. Pop in and see us soon and congratulations once again. Louis do you want to introduce your song?’_

_‘I’d love to. You are listening to the official chart on BBC Radio one and here is this week’s number one. Skulls and Alibi.’_ There was a smile in every one of his words.

 _‘Thanks guys. Byyyyyyyyyyye.’_  Greg’s voice faded out and the intro to the song began.

 

Harry got shivers hearing the opening bars.  He tapped into their group message and began to type.

 

_‘Stood in my kitchen with big fat goosebumps!!! YOU DID IT!!! So bloody proud of you. Xxxx’_

_‘HAZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ. Come down to the studio!!! PLEASE!!! You are such a huge part of our success. Please??? We want you here!! Li xxxxxxxxx’_

Harry waited. He wanted to see if Louis would reply to the message. He didn’t. Maybe he was recording his vocals or something but maybe he wanted some space from Harry. Zayn was the next to reply, asking Harry to join them. Harry couldn’t hold off replying any longer.

_‘I have a deadline to meet but I might catch up with you later!! Go celebrate, have fun x’_

It was well into the evening before his phone buzzed again. The sight of Louis’ name made his heart pound in his chest.

_‘Just leaving for Gopal’s if you fancy joining us? Niall said you have to get your arse down here ASAP x’_

He really wanted to go. They had left Manchester and the subsequent phone conversation with so many things left unsaid but Harry first just wanted to see Louis face to face. Even if they didn’t get the chance to speak, he just wanted to see him, see how he felt in his presence and of course congratulate him and the boys.

_‘Save me a place at the table, see you all soon x’_

 

***

 

[ ](https://www.imageupload.co.uk/image/EWHk)

The restaurant was heaving when Harry arrived. Friday night in Soho was never a quiet one so he braced himself and pushed through the crowded bar area, scanning the tables for their party. He eventually spotted Josh on his way back from the toilet.

“Josh, so proud of you all.” Harry shook his hand, pulling him in for a hug.

Josh laughed and blushed. “Thank you so much, come on, this way mate.”

 

Josh steered him to the very back of the restaurant and sat down next to Holly. Harry’s eyes swept around the table. Niall sat with Melissa, Zayn with Liam and across the other side Louis with Cameron. A guy he didn’t recognise was sat with two women.

Niall jumped up, grabbing Melissa’s hand and guiding her over. Harry scooted forward to meet them halfway.

“Hazza, so glad you came. You remember Melly right?” Niall placed a hand at the small of her back.

“Of course I do.” Harry bent and kissed her on both cheeks. “Great to see you again.”

She smiled. “You too Harry.”

“Mate.” Harry beamed at Niall, his throat tightening a little. “My best friend is a legend. So proud.” He pulled Niall in, planted a smacking kiss to his cheek and hugged him tight for a long beat.

Niall huffed out a wet laugh, his eyes shining with unshed tears. “Can you believe it? Number one. Unreal. Dad is so proud, it feels amazing.”  Melissa took his hand and squeezed it.

“Go celebrate.” Harry pushed him gently towards his seat.

 

Next Harry turned to Liam and Zayn. He bent and wrapped an arm around both their shoulders, placing his head between the two of theirs. “You fuckng did it.” He murmured in their ears.

They both turned, smiles lighting up their faces. “Haz.” Liam yelled, jumping to his feet. Harry could feel Louis’ eyes on him as Liam gathered him up in a bear hug. He pulled back, cupping Harry’s face, squishing his cheeks. “Number one, number fucking one and you played such a big part. Love you mate, thank you.” Liam was quite drunk and quite emotional.

 

Finally Harry looked across the table and met Louis’ slightly anxious gaze. Cameron was sat next to him, messaging someone on his phone.  Louis looked stunning, his hair in a quiff, he was wearing a soft brown suede jacket with a blue polo that made his eyes pop.  Harry marched around the table, his heart pounding in his chest but determined to congratulate Louis, just as he had the other boys.

 

[ ](https://www.imageupload.co.uk/image/EWH3)

“So proud mate, you deserve it all, really well done.” Harry gushed as he walked toward him.  

Louis stood up, taking Harry’s outstretched hand. Harry felt like everyone must have seen the jolt, it was like a thousand suns burning his palm, his pulse jumping about in his throat. Harry tugged and Louis fell into his arms, their chests together for the briefest moment as Harry wrapped his arms around Louis, feeling Louis’ hand pushing into his back, leaving a mark where his thumb pushed hard into him.

“Number fucking one. Bursting with pride for you all.” Harry’s words drifted over Louis’ shoulder. And then it was over. Louis had stepped back.

“Thanks Harry, really appreciate all you have done for us.” Louis dropped back in his seat.

Harry turned to Cameron. “Evening.” He held his hand out to him too, shaking the other man’s limp hand. “Great news huh?”

Cameron nodded back to him. “Sure is.”

 

Niall made room for Harry next to him. He quickly caught up by ordering his food and helping himself to a glass of wine from the many bottles that were littering the table.

Niall introduced Harry to the tour manager, Jack and the other two ladies who were part of their touring team, Helen and Sarah. The chatter was loud as dish after dish was brought out. They all tucked in, spooning spicy curry and fragrant rice onto their plates, mopping up the sauces with huge breads. Louis was diagonally across the table from Harry, chatting quietly to Cam.  Harry didn’t try and engage them in conversation, he wanted Louis to take the lead. Instead he was his usual charming self, easily joining in the banter and chat. He knew the boys better now, knew their little foibles enough to enjoy the piss-take that was going on.

“Josh went to sit on a chair in the studio but the wheels skidded backwards and he went on his arse.” Zayn pointed at him and laughed.

“Zayn called the song Abili.” Josh smacked the table, wiping his eyes as they discussed all the fuck ups they’d made on the radio this week.

“I’d had two hours kip, was hungover as fuck and my gob wasn’t working.” Zayn huffed, a grin on his face.

“Lou said it was great to be in Leeds when we were in Bradford.” Liam pointed at him, covering his mouth and honking out a laugh.

“Bastards.” Louis narrowed his eyes, shaking his head. “Right. Liam fell over in the fucking mud in Scotland,” Louis ticked off on his fingers. “Forgot Bastille's name _and_ choked on his coffee, live on air on Roman’s show this morning in front of a billion listeners. You lose Payno.” Louis folded his arms, a smug look on his face.  

 

Harry was endeared, he could feel his face scrunched up in a smile as he watched Louis drag his bandmate. Harry caught his eye and shrugged his shoulders, arching his eyebrows in a victorious grin. Louis held his gaze for a second, dropping his eyes, colour burning in his cheeks and soft smile on his lips.

“Youse are a pack of wankers but I loves you and you’re number fucking one.” Niall raised his glass.  “To the lads, the team and everyone involved in making this a huge success. To world domination.” He toasted the table.

 _To world domination._ They all repeated.

 

After much food and drink, the party were getting ready to leave.

“Are we going on somewhere else?” Zayn was hyper, wrapping his arms around Liam from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder.

Louis looked at Cam who subtly shook his head at him. “Nah, we’re gonna get off home.”

“Yeah me too.” Harry shrugged his jacket on.

Niall grabbed Harry, pulling him to the side. “Mind if I bring Melly home to stay?”

Harry shook his head. “Of course not, no, she is welcome anytime at all.”  Harry thought for a split second. “Got a bit of a promise on anyway.” He winked surreptitiously. “Old friend in town, dropped me a message so I’m not coming home anyway so be my guest.”

Niall nudged him. “You old dog you. Go sow your wild oats my friend.”

Zayn overheard Niall’s drunk whisper. “Harry put it there pal.” He held his hand out to Harry.  “You lucky sod, where you off sowing wild oats?”

“Wild oats? Who’s getting some?” Liam joined in loudly.

Harry panicked a little, his good deed of getting out of the way for Niall and Melissa had backfired a little. “Umm old friend, probably just get wasted and pass out.” His eyes flicked to Louis who was listening across the table, not sure if he had heard or not, his face coolly impassive.

“Anyway bye.” Harry waved around the table then strode away before he could put his foot in it anymore.

 

He wasn’t far from one of his favourite hotels, so he pulled his phone out, securing himself a terrace suite. It was too late to disturb either his mum or Gemma and of course there was no old friend, he had made that up to give Niall some privacy.  He pocketed his phone and strode purposefully through Soho.

 

**

 

Harry knew Soho like the back of his hand. He knew where to party, where to chill, where to pick up men and where to pick up weed. Tonight he just needed a little bit of the latter. (Although a mindless, senseless fuck had crossed his mind too). He called into his favourite tapas bar, had a drink with Carl the barman, procuring himself a couple of ready rolled joints then was soon on his way again.

 

He reached the hotel, checked in, secured himself an amenities pack and was soon up in his room. He rolled back the doors, grabbed the duvet and settled out on the terrace sofa.  He lit up his first joint, inhaled slowly, holding the sweet smoke in his lungs, head lolled back, his limbs heavy and tingling, a welcome buzz building.

[ ](https://www.imageupload.co.uk/image/EWH9)

It had been a while since he’d last had a smoke; he and Niall occasionally chilled out on the terrace and indulged. He took the last few drags. Dropping the butt into the ashtray, he laid back and let the euphoria wash over him. He’d been too uptight, too caught up in Louis and all that was going on with the band. He needed this time to just chill the fuck out. He kicked his boots off, shuffled into a comfortable position and drifted, his mind full of Louis. Louis’ eyes. Louis’ voice. Louis’ arse. Louis.

 

He lost track of time, wallowing on the sofa, until his phone buzzed somewhere on him. He halfheartedly patted his pockets until he found it in his jeans. He pressed the home button to see a whatsapp message from Louis. He scrambled to sit up, rubbing his eyes he clicked into the message.

_‘Hey, you left pretty quickly. Hope everything is ok? Did I hear right you have a booty call? If you don’t reply I guess I know why. Anyway just wanted to say goodnight x’_

Harry smiled goofily, kissing the screen of his phone and clutching it to his chest.

“My baby.” Harry mumbled to himself, humming contentedly. He had a dilemma that he really wasn’t in any fit state to rationalise. Did he admit he was lying earlier and tell the truth to Louis now or go along with the lie?

He thumped his head against the cushion. “Harry you big oaf, come on.”

He opened the message again, reread it and replied.

_‘Hi I’m high xxxx’_

Louis replied immediately. _‘Harry?? What do you mean you are high? Are you ok? Where are you???’_

Harry looked down at his phone. “No kisses.” He pouted ridiculously to himself. “Where’s my kisses Tomlinson?” His soft mutters eaten up in the clouds of fluffy white duvet.

_‘Hotel, no booty here except mine which is boring. Don’t tell Niall it’s a secret so he can have time with Melly. Got some good weed from a friend. Getting high on my own. Where are you? xxx’_

There was only seconds before his reply popped up.

_‘Home. In bed. Cam watching NFL or summat on telly. You sure you’re ok? Don’t like to think of you alone getting high. Please go to sleep, don’t have any more. Please x’_

Harry read the message, smiling to himself. “A kiss from a rose.” He sighed, his eyes drifting closed.

 

**

 

His phone vibrating against his chest woke him. It was four in the morning and he was still outside. He checked and saw three messages from Louis.

_‘Harry???’_

_‘Haz, just let me know you are ok please x’_

_Harry. Fuck, I’m worried now. Hope you are just asleep??? Please message me xx.’_

Harry groaned. He’d left Louis hanging, falling asleep. He clicked into Whatsapp.

_‘I’m so sorry, I fell asleep. I’m fine I promise. I’ll make it up to you somehow? Go to sleep. Sweet dreams xx’_

He replied. _‘Thank fuck. Was so worried. No need to make it up to me, just being a friend like you would be to me. Night Haz x’_

Harry stood and picked the duvet up, stumbled inside and threw himself into bed. His whole body was shaking with the cold. He cocooned himself, put his head under the covers and fell asleep.

 

_**_

 

Harry felt like he deserved every bit of pain he was in the next morning. His head was exploding, his mouth like the bottom of a snakepit, his eyes watery, red and swollen. His phone was dead, he only had last night's clothes to wear and the hangover from hell to deal with.

 

He stood under the shower, his limbs aching but the hot water was helping. Damn, he’d made a bit of an arse of himself, he could remember messaging Louis but not exactly what he had said. He let the water wash over his face, doing it’s job to help to revive his flagging body.

He slipped a robe on and ordered coffee and juice to his room. He laid on the bed, going over the previous evening in his head. He had been envious seeing his friends all coupled up. It had never ever bothered him before being single in fact he really rather enjoyed the freedom. But something gnawed within him last night and he’d felt like he was missing out. Him and Niall had been the eternal bachelors but it looked like that was changing. Maybe it was time for Harry to think about settling down. Thing was, the only person he was interested in was taken. Louis. It always came back to Louis.

 

He walked home, cleared his head a little. The flat was empty when he got in. He plugged his phone in and checked the mail. He changed into some sweats and made himself more coffee and managed to eat a slice of toast. His phone was coming to life with pings and buzzes as his messages piled up.

There was only one message he was interested in reading. He clicked in and took a slow breath.

_‘Morning, hope you aren’t suffering too much. Go sleep it off and stay off the weed. L’_

Harry sighed. It was caring but to the point. He dropped his head to the counter and groaned. Why couldn’t he just accept that Louis was taken and move on? Why was it such a big deal for him?  He typed out a reply to Louis.

_‘Hey bud. Suffering was deserved! Just had an arsehole moment, think I’m well over it now. Sorry if I caused any trouble for you last night, won’t happen again. Massive good luck on the tour, have the best time ever, you all deserve it. H x’_

 

He went to get his gym bag. A nice sauna and swim would help to detox and hopefully clear his head a little. He did a lot of thinking, a lot of soul searching and decided that he needed to get back into the dating game. Find his very own partner.

[ ](https://www.imageupload.co.uk/image/EWHf)

 

Harry messaged Niall and told him he was going to stay with Gemma, give him and Melissa a few days privacy before he went on the road with the band. Gemma of course was cool about him staying. She was out with friends so he let himself into her apartment and settled on the sofa with Sox, her beloved cat. Gemma returned home to find them both sound asleep, she covered Harry up and left him where he was.

 

**

 

Harry threw himself into work. He stayed at Gemma’s, writing and researching for his articles. He attended a fundraiser for one of his homeless charities, volunteering to spend a night at the homeless refuge feeding the cold and hungry from the streets. He caught up with Niall, popping home to find the hallway full of his bags, preparing for his five weeks away. Niall didn’t really need to go for the whole time, they had a tour manager but he wanted to be there for them on their fledgling tour. Harry promised to visit, not making any firm plans as to when he would do that.

 

As for Louis, well Harry had received a couple of messages from him. Mainly funny memes or gifs but nothing personal. Harry treasured the photos they uploaded to social media. A few from the studio wrapping up the album, a few from photoshoots. He always looked amazing, taking Harry’s breath away with how much the camera absolutely loved him.

 

On the hunt for a soulmate, Harry had met precisely zero candidates. He had been out with Gemma and her friends in the city. He’d had a dance with someone and swapped phone numbers with him but he’d not done anything about it. He had no enthusiasm at the moment.

 

The morning they were due to leave for tour, Harry woke early and reached for his phone. His hands shook a little as he clicked into his private message with Louis, he knew they were picking their tour bus up and heading for the tunnel over to the mainland at the crack of dawn.

_‘Hey Louis, just wanted to wish you all the luck and best wishes for your epic adventure. Can’t wait for all the news from Paris tonight, I know you will ace it you always do. Look after yourself, have fun and hope to see you soon, somewhere on the road. All my love H xx’_

He sent a similar message to the group chat with lots of back patting and well wishes. Each lad replied to him with a mix of nerves and excitement. There were a few instagrams of their tourbus, Liam chilling in one of the bunks and Josh sat up at the front with the driver.

 

***

 

Harry moved back home, giving the apartment a good clean and tidy. He cooked himself a meal and sat down in the evening to live the first night of the tour through snippets of video from instagram and Twitter. He replayed the Louis-centric videos over and over, gasping at the clarity of his voice and the stage presence. They were all outstanding but Louis just shone. Harry clutched a cushion to himself and felt the pride swelling in his chest.  He clicked into the group message.

_‘SO FUCKING PROUD OF YOU ALL!! Been watching you through fan vids and OH MY GOD you sounded amazing. AMAZING xx’_

_‘We are bouncing off the walls, can’t tell you how good that felt. The crowd were really kind to us. Thanks H, we really appreciate all your support. Li x’_

Harry sent them links to the best fan videos, his heart leaping as a message from Louis popped up.

_‘I think you would have loved tonight. It was such an amazing feeling H. Hope you can make it out to see us. I can’t believe this is my job??? How can I be so lucky? Missing you. L xx’_

Harry clutched his phone and cried a little. Why wasn’t he there for their opening night? Waves of regret washed over him.

_‘Promise to come over soon. I am away with Dad for a few days but then I’ll hop over and see you. I will look at the schedule right now. Bask in this glory Lou, you deserve all the plaudits. A virtual hug. H xx’_

 

Niall sent him pictures of the aftershow party. There were a few familiar faces but he was more interested in spotting Louis. Eventually the band uploaded a group selfie, all sweaty and smiling straight after they left the stage. Harry liked and commented immediately.

 

He studied their itinerary. After Paris they were doing Amsterdam. Then a few dates dotted about Germany before a date in Poland and then up to Denmark, Sweden and Norway. Harry checked his diary again and decided he could probably make one or two of the Nordic dates. His belly fluttered with excitement at the thought of joining them on tour.

 

**

 

Harry was out working at the homeless project. He’d started the night driving around Kings cross handing out cups of hot soup, bread and leaflets about shelters. He then went on to one of the shelters in Paddington. There he helped set up the sleeping area with zed beds and sleeping bags. Slowly the people began to arrive. There was more soup and bread and a box of bananas that a supermarket had donated to them. Harry stuck around chatting to the people if they wanted a little company. He’d brought along a hefty supply of tea, coffee, milk and sugar and made himself useful making endless hot drinks.

He’d ended up spending time with a young lad from Barnsley who had recently escaped from an abusive home. He was just sixteen and therefore free to do as he liked in the eyes of the law, but he was vulnerable and in need of a friendly ear, to which Harry was happy to oblige. Harry had slowly drawn his story from him, listening to him pour his heart out to a stranger. The boy needed professional support not only from social services but from the police too. Harry had consulted the relevant documents and showed the lad that he was eligible to be given accommodation at least until he reached eighteen. He then encouraged him to speak to the counsellors who were on hand to advise and guide the ones who needed help. Finally, Harry encouraged him to message his sister and let her know he was safe for tonight and seeking help and most importantly, alive. The lad agreed, Harry was filled with emotion. He had been so brave telling his story and seeking help, Harry was determined to support this boy all he could. It had been one hell of a night, humbling to say the very least and if he had helped just one person then it had been more than worth it.

By the early hours of the morning, the shelter was full and Harry was putting his coat on ready to go home and fall into bed exhausted. He slid his phone out of his pocket for the first time that night and saw a stack of messages for him.  He read a few from his mum and his sister and purposely left one unread. One that had made his heart stutter in his chest, one that had taken him by surprise a little. One that was from Louis. He hailed a cab and was home and in bed in thirty minutes.

 

The anticipation of reading Louis’ message had made him shake a little, that and the emotionally draining evening he’d just had. He sipped his green tea and opened whatsapp.

_‘Hi I’m high xx’_

Harry was confused for a second until he realised that it was a carbon copy of his message from the other night. He snorted a soft laugh at the cheekiness of the message.

_‘Well lucky you! And can’t you be a little more original with your messages? Plagiariser! So where are you at and who are you with? xx’_

 

It was a little while before Harry saw Louis was online. He had finished his tea and slipped further down into his bed.

_‘Some place in the city. Lights are pretty. That rhymes. I’m so fucked. How’s your hair? You looked sad in London. Loam is making me go. You should have been in Paris. I’m mad at you for that. Off now x’_

Harry read the message over and over. So many things to think about. His hair? And why was he mad at him?

_‘Sorry you are mad at me. Is it because it was your first night and you wanted support? I’m sorry Lou I didn’t think about that. Please accept my apology, I don’t want you to be mad at me. And for what it’s worth, I sat at home watching grainy videos of your performance, all on my own getting emotional about how amazing you are._

_My hair???? Umm is it’s usual scruffy mess but thanks for asking! I wasn’t sad in London, don’t you worry about me, you just enjoy your tour. Looks like I will be able to join you in Sweden or Norway hopefully. Now you take some fresh air with those ciggies. All the love H xx’_

 

He didn’t hear anymore from Louis that night. The next day he uploaded a picture to instagram looking tired and red eyed. He captioned it _Amsterdamaged._

 Harry saved it then stared at it for far too long.

[ ](https://www.imageupload.co.uk/image/EWHx)

 

He got a reply from Louis later that night. He was just about to go to bed when his phone pinged.

_‘Fuck I am so embarrassed. I don’t know what the hell I was on about in that last message. I am so sorry Harry, it was ridiculous nonsense. I am sorry for implying that you should have been in Paris! Jesus, you have done enough for us already. I was spouting so much crap, the hair comment, I have no idea what that was all about and you looked fine in London so please, ignore the weed and boozing talking. Hope you can forgive me x’_

Harry felt a little relieved at Louis' reply.

_‘Hey Lou, nothing to forgive you for. Everything is fine. Honestly. Hope you are feeling ok? H xx’_

_‘Feel like an utter prick! Fuck knows why you are still bothering to speak to me?!?! Cam said I am a stupid wanker when I am pissed/high and he is right. I will be on my best behavior when you come see us on tour, I promise. Thanks for being so understanding. You’re too nice. L xx’_

_‘You are neither stupid nor a wanker! Please stop worrying, everything is great. Got a two day trip to Argentina coming up. Can’t believe I won’t be there long enough to explore but I think we have a pretty full schedule. So I might be off the radar for long periods but there again might be up at the crack of dawn seeking company! Damn time difference. Keep up the good work and hopefully see you soon. H xx’_

 

**

 

Harry didn’t hear much from Louis over the next few days. They were going down a storm on tour according to Niall, who checked in with Harry frequently. Harry constantly checked out the media that was available of their performances. He was an expert now at searching their hash tags and knew exactly where to look to find footage. His favourite videos he saved to watch over and over again, earphones in, losing himself in Louis’ pure silk voice. He missed him, couldn’t wait to go out and join them. He just had to get this trip out of the way.

 

**

 

Harry touched down back in London with a slight tan and much exhaustion. Buenos Aires had been lovely but he really needed a bit more time to acclimatise and get a proper feel for the place. He’d had very little interaction with the boys or Niall. One of the German shows had been abandoned because of an electrical fault but other than that it seemed like it was all going well.

 

Harry slept for twelve hours straight, woke up feeling sluggish so decided a few hours at the gym and health spa were needed. After a good work out, a swim and a massage he was back to his old self. He went home, sent an article he had written on the journey home from Argentina, caught up with a few emails and contacted the shelter to get an update on the young homeless lad. Satisfied with his achievements he settled down on the sofa with his laptop. He found some footage from the show the previous night in Berlin. They seemed extremely comfortable up on stage now, courting the attention the crowd were gracing them with.  Harry missed them all so much. He checked their itinerary again. Tonight they had a night off in Hamburg and then on to Copenhagen tomorrow. Harry felt a bubble of excitement hit his belly. He could go to Denmark tomorrow. He’d caught up with all his work needs, all his charity needs and now he was free for a few days.

 

**

 

Harry arrived in Copenhagen early the next morning. The sun had barely risen and there was a biting chill in the air but Harry was far too excited to notice. He’d messaged Niall the night before informing him of his plans and asking him of their schedule for the day. Niall informed him they were travelling up from Hamburg overnight and should be in the city by mid morning. They weren’t using hotels as they had their tour bus.

 _‘Should I check into a hotel then?’_ Harry wasn’t sure what to do.

_‘Definitely not! You are slumming it with us on the bus, lad. It’ll be a new experience for you. When you land, make your way to the venue and find the nearest coffee shop, I’ll keep in touch, let you know when we hit the city.’_

After jumping in a cab and arriving at the venue, Harry took a stroll around, got his bearings and found a cosy cafe to sit and wait for them to arrive.

Niall messaged him just after eleven and told him they had just arrived.

_‘The boys are all asleep on the bus, we are round the back of the venue. Me and the lads are on the purple bus, the crew are on the grey one. There is a keypad to open the door, the code is 1919. I’ve told Billy the driver you are arriving but I’ll look out for you. The guys are going to be so pumped to have you with us!!!.’_

[ ](https://www.imageupload.co.uk/image/EWHz)

Harry felt the rising of the butterflies again. It felt like such a long time since he’d seen Louis and hung out with the boys. He stood up, picked his bag up and left to find the bus.

They were easy to spot. Two huge tour buses parked side by side. One of the drivers was outside smoking. Harry approached and heard the hiss of the door as it slid open. Niall jumped out, hair a little wild wearing completely inappropriate clothing for the freezing Copenhagen morning.

 

“Hazzaaaaa.” Niall ran and jumped into Harry’s arms. “Fuck it’s cold.”

Harry jiggled him up and down, his hairy legs scratching Harry’s palms as he held him by the thighs. “Nialler you idiot, it’s fucking freezing and you’ve got shorts on.”

Niall took Harry’s cheeks in his hands and planted a kiss firmly on his lips. “Missed you, beautiful.”

Harry grinned at his wonderful best friend. “Missed you too, handsome.”

“Come on let’s get you settled in.” Niall hopped out of his arms, picked Harry’s bag up and walked to the door. He quickly punched the code in and the door sprung to life.

 

Josh was just coming down from the upper deck, hair in a similar state to Niall’s. The driver introduced himself then retired to his tiny quarters at the back to get some well earned sleep.

“Harry, I didn’t know you were joining us today.” Josh hugged Harry clumsily, still half asleep.

“We’ve had a mad time, totally loving it.” He turned to the coffee machine. “Want one?”

Niall nodded, Harry declined. Josh took his coffee upstairs.

“So, how’s things?” Harry asked, following Niall to one of the booths.

[ ](https://www.imageupload.co.uk/image/EWHi)

 

“It’s good. It’s a learning curve for all of us. Little things keep cropping up but we learn from them and move on.” Niall explained.

“And the boys are coping with being away from home?”

Niall paused for a second. “Yeah.” He didn’t sound fully convincing. “Obviously it’s easier for Zee and Liam because they have each other. Josh misses Holly but they both realise this is an opportunity not to be missed but I think…” Niall slid forward a little and lowered his voice. “Louis is struggling a bit with the separation from Cameron.”

Harry felt his stomach clench, a wave of sickness washing over him. “Oh.” His eyebrows pinched.

“Yeah.” Niall grimaced. “I think he's putting a lot of pressure on Louis, I just hope he doesn’t crack with the strain.”

Harry felt the nausea turn to anger. “He’ll be under enough pressure just getting up there every night, looking after his voice, getting enough rest, without the added burden of..”

 

“Harryyyyy.” Liam appeared from the stairs. “I didn’t know you were coming today, what a great surprise.” He bounded over, grabbing Harry in a hug his eyes still crinkled from sleep, his body warm and a little sweaty.

“Hey Li, great to see you.” Harry reciprocated the hug.

“Zayn’s just coming, we’ve left Louis asleep, I don’t think he came to his bunk til after seven this morning.” Liam pursed his lips in a sad smile.

 

Liam busied himself at the coffee machine.

“Will you talk to him Haz? I think he likes you a lot he’s always on about how you looked after him when he was ill with his kidney thing.” Niall muttered quietly. “See if he will open up to you.”

Harry shrugged slowly. “I’ll see what I can do but I don’t want to push him about anything.”

Niall patted Harry’s arm. “Cheers bud.”

 

Niall and Harry popped to the coffee shop and bought breakfast for everyone. Louis was still asleep. It wasn’t until almost one in the afternoon that a few bumps were heard from above and a very sleep mussed Louis appeared down the stairs. He had loose sweats on and a vest top. He yawned, rubbed his eyes and croaked out. “Morning. Need to pee.” Without really looking around the room. He disappeared into the tiny bathroom at the end of the bus.

 

“Harry, see how long it takes him to notice you when he comes out.” Liam whispered.

The bathroom door opened a few minutes later. Louis stood in the kitchen, opening the cupboards to get himself a mug and a teabag out.

“Want owt?” He offered aimlessly, yawning loudly and stretching his arms up in the air his body shuddering a little as the did so.

Harry was mesmerised by the dip of his armpits, the smattering of soft hair. He wanted to bury his face there and breath him in.

 

“I’ll have one.” Harry piped up.

Louis jolted and spun around. “Harry?”

“Hello Louis.” Harry drawled.

“Oi oiiii.” Louis grinned. “Di’nt know you were coming today.” He looked genuinely happy to see Harry, bobbing down the bus to give him a hug.

Harry stood up, he was much higher than Louis, being up a little step. Harry wrapped his arms around him, cradled his head against his chest, messing his hair up even more than it already was and inhaled the warm, sleepy smell of Louis.

“Great to see you Lou, I’ve come to join you for a gig or two if you’ll have me?”

Louis pulled back and looked up at Harry, his eyes showed true excitement and joy. “Deffo mate, great to see you too, welcome aboard.”

Louis caught up with the others, drinking his tea and eating what the guys had got him for breakfast. They all took turns in the tiny shower and were just about ready for roll call at two.

 

**

 

The Bastille crew were already inside setting up the stage with the sound, lighting and props. The Skulls crew were a much smaller gang, bringing their cases of clothing and instruments into the set up area. Niall introduced Harry to everyone, getting him fixed up with an access all areas pass, showing him around and settling him in one of the designated rooms for the support act.

 

The day went by in a blur of signing merch, phone interviews and liaising with the stylist on their outfits for the night. A local radio station had been invited to join them for an interview backstage. They fed them from catering and made sure they all had drinks and were comfortable. They guys soundchecked and then sat with the radio station to answer their questions. It was all pretty standard, they boys bantered really well and sounded like they were genuinely fond of each other.

 

Louis excused himself and left to go back to the bus for a while.

“Going to phone Cam.” Liam informed Harry. “It’s a touchy subject at the moment.”

Harry pouted. “Oh right.” He looked at his nails nonchalantly. “What’s the problem?”

Liam and Zayn shared looks with each other. Zayn ever so slightly narrowing his eyes.

“Cam’s not coping very well without him, he’s uhmm, missing him.” Liam admitted.

“But he knew, this is Louis’ job now. There were bound to be periods of separation.” Harry replied with a little too much emotion.

“Yeah we know and maybe it is just the initial separation that they are finding so hard. Hopefully it will get easier for them and Cam is coming to Barcelona so they have something to look forward to.” Liam smiled.

 

Louis returned thirty minutes later, his brow creased and tension in his shoulders.

“Ok?” Zayn grabbed him and pulled him down onto his knee.

“Yep.” Louis popped the P.

“Hey lads, fancy Tivoli gardens after the show? It’s an amusement park, great fun.” Niall clapped his hands excitedly.

“Like you wouldn’t believe.” Louis punched the air.

“I’ll come but I hate rides.” Harry wrinkled his nose.

Louis turned slowly, one eyebrow raised. “You hate rides?” His voice rose at the end, innuendo heavy.

They other boys snickered.

“I...Well...It’s...Not that kinda..Oh fuck off.” Harry blurted out, the whole room cracking up with laughter, Harry loving the banter between them laughing too.

“What do you hate?” Louis probed.

“Rollercoasters, things that spin fast, things that go too high...” Harry bit his lip self consciously.

“I’ll ride with you.” Louis stood and walked to Harry. “Stay with you and help you face your fears. It’s so much fun Haz.”

Harry stared into Louis’ eyes, his own emotions overpowering any physical fears he might have about fairgrounds.

“Ok.” Harry took a leap of faith. “I’ll do it.”

 

***

  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the formatting!! Hope it doesn't spoil the enjoyment of reading. Time has not been on my side for this chapter x 
> 
> Thanks as always to the wonderful people helping me <3 Bec Lu and Sus x

The guys headed back to the tour bus to chill before show time.

“Want to come and choose your bunk Harry?” Liam stood, stretching his torso. “And I’ll show you the rest of the bus.”

Louis stood up, making his way upstairs in front of of them.

“So this is the sleeping area, these are the bunks.” Liam pulled one of the curtains back. “There’s a drop down screen to watch stuff and a light and charging socket.”

 

[ ](https://ibb.co/cZBrP7)

Harry was impressed, they looked cosy and comfy.

 

“You more of a top or bottom bunk fan?” Liam asked.

Harry heard the soft intake of breath from Louis at the innuendo. He was making his bed just down from where they were stood.

“Well I’m quite versatile Liam but I think I’d like a top if that’s ok?”

Liam gasped and covered his mouth, the penny finally dropping at the innuendo. “Shit, god, sorry Haz, just realised what I said.”

Louis was snickering to himself.

“You can shut it.” Liam jostled him playfully.

“You walk into it every time Liam.” Louis shook his head.

“I’ll take this one.” Harry placed his hand on the top bunk facing Louis’s bed.

“Great. Good choice. I’ll leave you to settle in and unpack then I’ll show you the rest of the bus.” Liam walked off back downstairs.

 

“I’ll show you around. There’s not a lot more to see except the back lounge and the bathroom and storage areas.  Louis jumped up on his bunk and laid down.

Harry unzipped his hold-all. “How have you been then?”

“Ok.” Louis shrugged. “We have a laugh and I love being up on stage; it’s just missing home that’s hard I suppose.”

“You wanna talk about it?”

Louis shook his head. “Nah. It’s my job now and he’ll have to...we’ll have to learn how to cope being apart.”

“Is Cameron not coping well?” Harry’s voice was soft.

Louis sighed, he leant up on one elbow. Harry stepped closer to Louis’ bunk. “No.” He murmured. “I knew he’d find it hard but not this hard. He...he’s young and has his needs. I’m not there and…”

 

Harry felt the anger rising. Cameron missed sex. Louis was under enough pressure;being sex-starved was not a good enough reason to pile on more stress.  It also catapulted Harry back to his last relationship. Charlie and his cheating ways, not being able to go a few days without sex whilst Harry was away. Harry felt his throat tighten. Surely Cameron wouldn’t be that guy?? Louis needed support and a friend and Harry was going to be that person.

 

“But you’ll soon be together and it’ll be all the sweeter for your separation.” Harry reassured him. “I’d want to be with you all the time too but circumstances mean that can’t always be possible. The world is a much smaller place now with video chatting. It’s just all so new at the moment.”

Louis smiled and reached out to Harry. Harry tangled his fingers with Louis’s. Louis swept his thumb over Harry’s knuckles. It was a moment shared between them. A fleeting few seconds and then it was over. Louis withdrew his hand and rolled onto his back.

“You wait ‘til he comes over, it’ll be explosive.” Harry bit his lip and wrinkled his nose. “Hope you have a hotel that night.” He grinned and fanned his face with his hand.

 

Harry was saying all the right things, he knew he was but it stings. Louis’ own boyfriend should be saying these things to him, telling him how much he can’t wait to see him and how much he is missing him but in a good way. It sounded like Cam was pouring all his own insecurities and immature needs on to Louis. Louis deserved better.

 

“Yeah, I’m sure you’re right. It’s not long now to Barcelona I just hope he copes ok til then.” Louis pressed his lips together in a tight smile.

“It’s not like you are on a lads holiday though Louis, you are out here working hard and if this is going to work he needs to accept that this is how your lives are now and it might not be a conventional relationship but I’m sure you’re worth the wait.” Harry ruffled Louis’ hair. “Anyway, come on, I thought you were gonna give me the grand tour.” Harry didn’t want Louis pensive before the show, he needed to snap him out of his lowered mood.

 

Louis pointed out everyone’s bunks, showing Harry the spare or junk bunk to leave his laptop and chargers and things he might need during his trip. He quickly unpacked his bag, finding his tiny wardrobe space, laying his clean clothes in there.

“This is the main chill out area.” Louis slid the door to a room at the back of the bus. There was a horseshoe shaped seating area with a huge television on the wall. There was a small chiller, games consoles and controllers. Louis clicked a sound system on; Kendrick Lamar’s smooth voice flooded the room.

[ ](https://ibb.co/hK1i47)

  
“Nice.” Harry bobbed his head.

“We kinda come in here all hyped up after the show or the after party and then slowly wind down. It’s a bit mental some nights but then other nights it’s popcorn and a film and we just chill and fall asleep sprawled on each other.”

“Looking forward to experiencing all of that.” Harry smiled goofily.

 

Louis led him back downstairs. “Shower and loo.” He opened the door to a small but perfectly functional shower room. “Behind this door is the drivers quarters and a small storage area for our suitcases.” He pointed to the back of the bus. “The kitchen area you know already and that’s about it. Home.”

 

“It’s time, lads.” Jack appeared in the kitchen. “Be careful outside, it’s getting quite icy, don’t want any broken bones.”

 

Louis skidded his way into the venue. He gave a little run, then with his feet flat to the floor he glided forwards, his arms held out to the side to keep his balance. Harry slipped and stumbled about like Bambi, almost falling over several times before they made it into the venue.

“You looked like you had jelly legs then.” Louis walked forward, his whole body flopping, his knees wobbling. He turned and giggled at Harry.

“Shurrup, I’m crap on snow. My mum always says I’m pigeon toed.” Harry blushed but was loving the piss taking that Louis was dealing out to him.

“Can you ice skate?” Louis didn’t leave time for Harry to answer, “I’ll take you to Donny Dome sometime. It’s two storey ice skating. Brilliant.”

Harry grinned. “I’m not great, you’d have to show me. Sounds like you like this Donny Dome place.”

“Dead proud of it. Only fucking thing Donny has to be honest so I have to big it up.” Louis dramatically banged his chest with his fist.

 

Harry was endeared at his fierce loyalty to his hometown. “I’ll definitely make the trip up to Doncaster and visit the dome.”

 

The guys got ready for stage. Louis held up two tops, one was a fitted grey graphic t-shirt one was a looser black shirt but sheer. “Which one tonight?” He asked the whole room, his eyes flitted to Harry, his head tilted.

The rest of the lads shrugged uninterested.

“Black.” Harry murmured.

Louis turned and walked back to the rail placing the grey one back. He studied the other end of the rail, picking up a pair of soft leather trousers to go with the top.

[ ](https://ibb.co/kVAAj7)

Harry gulped, that outfit was going to be a lot to take in. Sheer top and leather pants. Christ. He felt his stomach flutter with excitement. He was going to enjoy this gig a lot.

 

“Good luck, rooting for you. Go slay.” Harry hugged all the boys one by one as they came out of the changing room. Louis was last, their stylist adding just a little more product to his hair, an elaborate sweeping fringe framed his face. But his outfit... Fuck. Harry felt his mouth go dry. He was a vision in the black.

“You look fucking amazing.” Harry whispered as he pulled him in for a hug.

“Thanks. Butterflies are worse than ever tonight.” Louis admitted, pulling back from Harry’s embrace.

“Come watch us won’t you?” Zayn asked.

“Of course we are. Come on, we can go down now.” Niall took Harry through the corridors and out to the side of the barrier area at the front of the stage. They showed their passes to security and got inside the pit. The sound man’s warm up mixtape stopped and the lights went down. There was a rumble in the venue as the crowd realised the concert was starting. A ripple of cheers and stomping feet hit Harry in the chest. This was a big deal.

He could see the boys getting into place, hooking up their instrument. Suddenly the lights were up on stage and the boys were bathed in a white hue.

 

“Good evening Copenhagen. We are Skulls.” Louis yelled and the opening beat of Sacrifice, a real fist pumper of a song.

 

Harry was lost in the music and the vision in front of him. Louis sang his heart out, the boys played like demons and the whole place was soon jumping and clapping to the music. They went straight into the next song, Louis hadn’t looked down at them yet. Harry was unsure if the strong stage lights were too blinding for them to see anything. He used this opportunity to openly ogle Louis. The leather jeans fit him like a glove, clinging to his thighs and arse. His top showed off his toned body and tattoos to perfection. Harry was truly gone for him. He was just perfect inside and out but Harry was relishing the outside part as Louis strutted a little, his back to Harry as he stepped over to the right side of the stage. His arse was like a ripe peach, the jeans dipping in close to his petite waist, accentuating his curves. Louis strutted back towards the left side of the stage and Harry. He stopped right in front of him, lifted his right leg up onto the monitor at the front of the stage and posed provocatively. Harry’s cock twitched hard in his jeans. Louis stayed there, his bulge almost in Harry’s face as he gyrated his hips, arm in the air. The crowd went wild.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

 

Song after song, they delivered. The heat in the place rising quickly as sweaty bodies jumped around. They brought it down a little with a slow song, Timeless. It told the tale of a love story that never died. Through hard times and separation the love was timeless. Louis slotted his mic into the stand and stood singing softly on the spot. His eyes were closed a lot of the time as he put his heart and soul into the lyrics.

Harry let his imagination run away with him. He wanted the lyrics to be meant just for him. That the eternal love was him. That they were timeless. But he always did that, every song on the radio could be about his situation, he was a hopeless romantic at heart.

 

They did the Mumford and Sons cover, the whole room dancing and screaming the lyrics back to them. Harry found himself singing along, his right hand up in the air, finger pointing towards Louis.

“I will wait, I will wait for you..”

 

The guys were hyper when they came off stage. Dripping with sweat and thrumming with adrenaline they bounced into their dressing room, loud and energetic.

“That was fucking immense.” Louis yelled, rubbing a towel on his glowing face.

“You were out of this world.” Niall jumped about giddily. “The crowd loved ya.”

“I’m shaking.” Harry held out his hand, a tremor to it.

“Me too.” Louis laughed. “Fuck, want to do this forever. I love it.”

“You were born to do it. All of you.” Harry grinned. “Superstars.”

 

A minibus was waiting for them. It whisked them away from the venue and out to Tivoli Gardens. They were all dressed warmly in coats, hats and scarves for their night time adventure.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

 

“Ferris wheel.” Liam grabbed Zayn’s hand. “Come on, we can have a good look around from up there.”

Niall shook his head. “Nope. Not for me. Food anyone?”  Jack and Josh took Niall up on his idea.

Harry scrunched his nose up.” I’m...not great with heights..” He took a step towards Niall.

“No, come on Haz, give it a try.” Louis took his wrist, his gloved fingers wrapping around him, pulling him back towards the ride.

“Oh shit.” Harry stumbled and let Louis lead him.

Louis skipped excitedly. “Good lad, come on, you’ll be safe with me.”

 

There was a short queue for the ride that moved quite quickly.  The baskets held four people. Liam and Zayn slipped into one side leaving Louis and Harry to sit beside each other facing them.  Once they were seated it jerked into life, lifting them up and stopping to fill the next basket. It swayed a little in the wind; Harry felt the first pangs of regret.

“Shit.” He murmured.

“S’ok.” Louis nudged him with his shoulder. “I’ll squash you in so you don’t fall out.” Louis shifted, pressing his thigh tightly against Harry’s. Their hips and shoulders burning into each other.

 

Harry couldn’t think straight. The heat of Louis’ body in such close proximity was a lot for Harry to handle. The ferris wheel kept stopping and starting to fill up the baskets. Harry’s heart rate was soaring with the ride but also the bodily contact. His skin burned through his clothes. His thigh alongside Louis’ was scorching,  he was sure he would be able to feel it on this cold night.

 

Eventually the ride was full, the ferris wheel could do full circuits now. Harry held onto the side with his left hand, his right arm tight against Louis’. The stray curls, longer than his beanie were whipping around his jaw. Louis was grinning, looking around at the sights of the theme park, the lights making patterns in the dark.

  
“You ok?” Louis checked with him.

“I’ve been better.” Harry swallowed, the cold air making his eyes water a bit. It was just a lot to cope with. Louis was so close, being the sweetest guy, looking after him. Harry was so tempted to reach out to him, grab his hand. The ride came to a stuttering halt with them suspended high in the air. “Fuck.” Harry gasped.

Louis patted his thigh. “S’ok, nearly done. Close your eyes if you want?”

Harry squeezed his eyes shut. The ferris wheel slowly swapped the passengers over. Louis spoke to him all the time, his soft voice a blessing. “Almost there.” He hummed lowly. “Us next Harry, you’ve nearly done it.”

 

Harry opened his eyes, they were almost on the ground. He gave a happy sigh of relief, the basket delivering them safely to the ground.

“Sorry, “ Harry held his hand up once they’d all jumped off. “Miles Carter shared a ride with me on a school trip and swung the basket so much it almost went upside down. I’ve always been shit scared since then.”

“Want me to go and track down this Miles bloke and sort him out for you?” Louis joked, shadow boxing around Harry.

“Shut it.” Harry elbowed him. “I know I acted like a twat but it honestly freaks me out.”

“You didn’t act like a twat.” Louis looped his arm through Harry’s. “Come on I’ll buy you a hot chocolate to warm up.” He tugged Harry towards the stand.

 

Harry sat out the next few rides, Louis didn’t push him to go on. Harry watched Louis stumble off the rollercoaster, his eyes crinkled with laughter.

“I lost my hat.” Louis tried in vain to tame his messy hair.

“You look like a cute little troll.” Harry chuckled, sipping his hot chocolate on a toadstool buffet.

“Heyyyyy.” Louis walked over to Harry, plucked his beanie from his head and put it on his own. “Please come on with me again Haz. It’s a scream but totally safe, look.” Louis stood over Harry between his legs, he tapped his shoulders indicating the sturdy restraints on the ride. “Them thingies don’t move.”

Harry bit his lip. “Dunno…”

“Please? I’ll look after you. You don’t know what you are missing.” Louis waggled his eyebrows, hands still on Harry’s shoulders giving them a little squeeze.

 

Harry was mesmerised by him. He was so close, the exuberance shining from his eyes was infectious. He wanted to be part of that. “Ok.” He agreed.

Louis squealed. “Ace.” He stood back to allow Harry to stand and marched towards the entrance of the rollercoaster. “Here have this back.” Louis pulled the hat off, placing it neatly on Harry’s wild curls.

“No you can have it, I’m fine.” Harry went to swipe the hat from his head but Louis grabbed his wrist and took his hand.

Harry could only follow, their hands still together. Harry guessed Louis wasn’t going to give him a chance to back out.  Before he knew it they were seated and the hydraulic restraints were coming over their heads and pinning them securely in place.

“Just enjoy it. Please.” Louis begged.

 

Harry yelled as the rollercoaster bumped into action. He felt the warmth of Louis’ hand once again as they were catapulted forwards and the ride had begun.

Louis never let go of him, squeezing and reassuring him all the time. Harry felt safer than he had on the ferris wheel, even screaming with excitement as they looped upside down.

“Smile your Lordship.” Louis screamed and held their joined hands up in the air as they passed under a camera taking everyone’s photos.

Harry was breathless as the ride came to a stop, his face beaming with a genuine smile. “Fuck, that was unreal.”

“Let’s stay on.” Louis flashed his VIP pass at the guy operating the ride.

“Ok. Shit.” Harry’s heart was pounding. He was having so much fun just being with Louis but the way he was looking after him and reassuring him made Harry’s chest swell. He was the sweetest, most caring guy.

 

They went round again, Louis’ hair getting funnier by the second. By the time they had rode the rollercoaster twice, Harry was almost enjoying the feeling of being flung around, being weightless and being upside down.

“You definitely enjoyed that one.” Louis helped Harry out of his seat.

Harry’s legs were like jelly, grabbing for the rail to steady himself, his head spinning a little.

“Feel dead giddy.” He admitted.

“Let’s go look at our photos.” Louis dragged him along.

 

They were hilarious. On their first ride Harry had a terrified fake smile on his face, Louis was holding their hands up looking right into the camera. The second one they were both oblivious, heads back laughing, their hands still entwined but discreetly next to them.

“I want them both.” Harry went to the booth to buy them.

“Hey, let me in on this.” Louis elbowed him playfully out of the way.

 

They ended up with prints of them on both rides. Harry kept looking at the second one, pulling it out of his pocket and staring.

 

“You’re dead proud of yourself aren’t you?” Louis chuckled.

“Ye-yeah.” Harry nodded, not daring to admit it was Louis he was looking at not himself.

 

They met up with the others, all deciding they wanted to ride a huge carousel with dancing horses. Harry was secretly delighted there were no heights involved. They all jumped on, choosing their horses.

“Ride it.” Zayn began making lewd jokes about riding that Harry found hilarious.

Louis grabbed the pole in the middle of the horse and lifted himself up, throwing his head back, eyes closed, bottom lip snagged in his teeth.

“My saddle’s waiting, come and jump on it.” Harry sang.

Louis ground his hips, arched his back and thrust. Harry was mesmerised, half hard in his jeans at the spectacle that was Louis.

 

His bum banged back down on the horse as a laugh ripped from him. “Think I’ll stick to me day job.” He wrinkled his nose and shook his head. “I’m such a loser. Cam would disown me if he saw me.” He blinked, a frown settling on his features as his head dropped and his demeanour changed.

 

Harry wanted to grab him and tell him how funny and endearing he was. How Harry could bask in his light and adore him forever. How hot he looked, how he was internally combusting at a few grinds and hip thrusts, how he wanted to claim him, carry a huge sign around with him declaring his undying love. God, he loved him. Loved everything about him.

 

They dismounted the carousel, got their bearings and began to walk.

“Well Cam’s an idiot then.”  It just popped out of Harry’s mouth. His usual excellent brain to mouth filter malfunctioned in a massive way.

Louis’ head snapped to Harry, “What?”

“Cam. If he really would disown you for having fun then he is an idiot who doesn’t deserve…” Harry managed to clamp his mouth shut before completely ruining his friendship with Louis.

 

Louis pushed his hands deep into his jacket pockets and walked on ahead a few paces. Josh caught Harry’s arm, pulling him back. “It’s what we all think too. Louis deserves better.”

Harry nodded silently, not wanting Louis to think they were all gossiping about him.

 

Back at the bus there was some left overs from catering to heat up. They all sat around in the kitchen and demolished the food with bottles of beer to wash it all down. Louis was quiet, Harry watched him eat, watched him take swigs from his bottle, but not once did he meet Harry’s gaze.

He finished up, pulled his coat on and headed outside. Harry sighed and left him to it. Niall was on and off of the bus, helping Jack, checking the crew were all on the other bus, checking the equipment was on its way to the next venue and saying thank you to the staff in Copenhagen.

“Come and have a beer.” Harry beckoned him over.

“Five minutes Haz.” Niall held his hand up with his fingers open. “Bus call in a few then we’ll be on our way.”

 

Harry pulled the pictures out of his pocket and studied them. They both looked so happy, he was going to treasure these photos no matter what happened. The bus started its engine, the doors opened and Niall jumped on, followed a few seconds later by Louis. He was pocketing his phone.

“Ok, who is up for a back lounge party then?” Louis nodded his head towards the staircase, his glance flicking to Harry. He was trying to appear as if everything was ok but Harry could see a dullness in his eyes. The excitement of the fairground long gone.

“Aye, show me what the bus life is all about.” Harry stood up, following the others upstairs.

 

Louis was already turning the music up, King of Leon belting out one of their hits. Louis handed out beers and opened bags of crisps and Haribo, dancing around the lounge area upstairs on the bus. Harry observed him, he was making sure everyone had a drink and were ok. Life and soul of the party but with the world on his shoulders. He picked up a dish of salt and vinegar chipsticks and plonked himself down next to Harry.

“So, here we go. Bit of lively music, banter, chat, then some chill out stuff to wind down to. Cheers.” He tapped the neck of their bottles together and took a drink. His hand dived into the dish of crisps and gathered a handful.

“Love salt and vinegar.” Harry copied him, stuffing the tangy chipsticks into his mouth.

“Do you now?” Louis looked down into the bottle he was drinking from, a soft smile playing on his lips.

“Heyyy.” Harry nudged him, the innuendo not lost on him at all.

Louis quirked an eyebrow, still not looking at Harry. “It’s a popular flavour is all I am saying. It happens to be one of my favourites too.”

“Oh does it? Fancy that. What a happy coincidence.” Harry’s tone heavy with sarcasm.

 Louis finally turned his head. “Such a pillock.” He pursed his lips and shook his head.

 Harry moved quickly, straddling Louis’ lap, holding his ice cold beer over Louis’ head. “Such a pillock Your Lordship. What happened to your manners Mr Tomlinson, Eh? Ehhhhh?” Harry dribbled a tiny amount over Louis’ hair.

 

Louis tried to swipe for the bottle but Harry held it too high. The had an audience now, chants and cheers from the others as they grappled with each other. “You love to take the piss about my title and then rudely leave it out as you curse at me. Well I won’t have it young man, say your prayers, his Lordship is about to take revenge.”

Louis was breathless with laughter, he could barely fight Harry off as he continued to drip his beer on Louis. The rest of the lads chanting at them.

“You’re a massive dick your highness.” Louis gasped, a drop of beer now making its way down his nose.

“Thaaaat’s better.” Harry brought his hand down, booping Louis’ nose with the beer bottle.

 

“You let him off too easy.” Liam winked slyly at Harry. “Should’ve soaked the little sod.” He tilted his head, grinning affectionately at Louis.

“Hate you all.” Louis chuckled breathlessly. “Need a towel now.” He nipped down the stairs to the bathroom.

“Tonight has been the most I’ve seen him smile since we went out on the road.” Zayn muttered to Harry. “Thanks man, he needed that bit of release.”

 

They sat around chatting and drinking a few more beers, slowly coming down until one by one they drifted off to their bunks. It left Louis, Harry and Niall sprawled in the back lounge.

“Gonna call it a night.” Niall drained his bottle and stood up. He stretched and yawned and tootled off to bed. Harry sat up, raising his arms above his head to stretch his limbs. He caught Louis staring which gave him a warm curl of satisfaction in his stomach.

“What did you mean?” Louis picked at the label on his beer bottle.

“About what?” Harry felt a cold shudder run down his spine.

“About Cam, saying he’s an idiot..” Louis raked a hand through his hair.

“Hey…” Harry got up and moved over to sit next to Louis. “You were having such a good time and then it was like a dark cloud came over you and you were berating yourself for having fun and saying what Cam would think of you. Cam should love that you are having fun so far away from home. He should be comforted that you are surrounded by your friends so that you aren’t homesick all the time and if he can’t see that you need to unwind and have fun then I stand by my feelings that he doesn’t deserve you.” Harry’s voice shook a little. “You did nothing wrong Lou.”

“But he’s on his own, missing me and not coping very well.” Louis sounded anguished.

“Louis lots of couples have to survive being parted for work. It seems to me Cam needs to grow up a bit. He has a good circle of friends to keep him well occupied and he knew when you got together what the bigger picture was for you. He went into this with his eyes open. He will adapt and adjust; it’s still early days but he can’t be guilt tripping you for you being away doing your job.”

Louis’ eyes snapped to Harry’s. “Guilt tripping?”

“Well that’s what it sounds like to me.” Harry spoke softly. “He’s in the familiarity of home, it’s you that’s sleeping on a bus, away from your partner and family. He should be supportive and encouraging you to follow your dreams.”

Louis stood up. “It’s hard for him, ok?” He was a little terse.

“I know, but it’s hard for you too and you don’t need the extra burden of..”

“I’m fine. Really.” Louis walked towards the door.

Harry caught him up and reached out, taking his arm before he left the lounge. “I don’t want us to fall out, I really want to support you Louis and make you see you are doing nothing wrong. Are we ok?” Harry could feel the tension in Louis’ arm. His muscles flexing a little under Harry’s fingertips.

Louis pursed his lips. “Of course.” He nodded slowly. “He..” Louis stopped himself. “I’m off to bed.”

“I’m not tired, what were you going to say?” Harry pressed him gently.

 

Louis took a step back into the lounge, “He’s going out tonight and I have a feeling he’s going to pull someone.” He murmured resignedly, a ragged uneven breath expelled from his lips. “I don’t know what I can do? He misses me, misses...us, sex. I’m here and I can’t go home unless I quit the band and..” He let out a sob.

 

Harry clenched his back teeth, his jaw tightening. He was furious but Louis needed a friend. “Oh Lou.” Harry pulled him in for a hug. “Of course you can’t go home. Has he said that he’s going out to pull?” He held him tight felt his body shake a little.

“Not in so many words, I was reading between the lines but I just know it’s inevitable. It’s like history repeating and I don’t learn and yes, I do deserve better.” His voice coming out shakily.

“If he can make you feel this bad then you know what to do Louis. He sounds toxic and you are worth so much more.” Harry pressed his words home, holding Louis tight in his arms.

“I just... I wanted to try so hard to make this work. I am such a failure at relationships that I promised myself I would give my all to us.”

“And it sounds like you have. Louis you are not in the wrong here.” Harry walked him towards the couch and sat them down. “Don’t you dare try and carry the blame for this.”

“I’m not an angel, I have thoughts and I look..” Louis looked down at his lap.

“And that’s normal. Making your partner think you might go out on the pull tonight just to punish them for being away doing their job is despicable.” Harry took Louis’ hands. “Sleep on it but tell yourself you deserve better. You’ve worked so hard and earned your place in this band. I hope he has come to his senses and is down on bended knee in the morning, begging your forgiveness but if not, we are all here for you. No matter the outcome, we will support you.”

Louis looked up at Harry, his eyes shining with tears. “I know what you are saying makes sense, it’s just hard to hear it.” Louis’ voice cracked.

“Heyyy.” Harry hugged him again, they sat in comfortable silence for a few moments.

“I should get some kip.” Louis stood up.

“Yep.” Harry followed him down to the bathroom.

 

They took turns getting ready. Louis got them a bottle of water each from the fridge and went and said goodnight to the driver, having a little joke and banter with him, making him feel like part of the team. Harry stood watching him, always a good word and a thoughtful action for everyone. He deserved that kind of courtesy back to him.

 

They climbed into their respective bunks. “Night.” Harry mouthed silently.

“Night Haz.”

 

**

 

Harry slept fitfully. It was comfy and warm in his bunk but he couldn’t stop thinking about Louis. Cam was a twat and the sooner Louis saw that, the better. He thought he could hear Louis shuffling about but it was hard to tell which bunk it was coming from.

 

They arrived in Oslo the following morning. Harry got up, pulled on some cosy sweats and made his way to the kitchen. Zayn sat alone nursing a cup of coffee.

“Morning Zee.” Harry filled a cup and joined him.

“Had to get up to take some pills. Splitting headache.” Zayn massaged his temples.

“Feel a bit shit myself. Enjoyed last night though, thanks for making me feel like part of the gang and so welcome.” Harry took a sip of his coffee.

Zayn smiled slowly, shaking his head. “Don’t be daft, you are a huge part of this band H. Official cheerleader, what are you like with pom-poms?”

Harry snorted. “Zero coordination my friend.”

Zayn tutted, screwing his nose up at Harry. “Louis seemed more chilled last night.”

Harry felt his face fall. “Yeah...uhhm...think he will settle in more once Cam gets used to not having him there.”

“Between us two, Cam is a whiney fuck who wants Louis there at his beck and call. He’s laying it on thick to him to make him feel bad and not want to socialise and have fun because he feels guilty.” Zayn took a drink “You know after Amsterdam he almost went home because Cam was bitching about him going out and have a smoke and a laugh. Fucking tosser. He’s out all the time with his mates.”

Harry listened and nodded. “Let’s hope Louis is ok and doesn’t do anything irrational because of the pressure from home.”

 

Niall boarded the bus mid conversation.  “Sorry.” He held his hand up to leave.

“No it’s fine Ni, come in.” Zayn stood up, turning his attention back to Harry. “I’d fucking kill that weasel if he ruined our future because he can’t go a day without a shag. Fucking immature arsehole.”

Harry sighed. “Louis doesn’t need that added pressure.”

Zayn agreed with him. “I know. Right, m’off back to bed for an hour.” Zayn disappeared up the stairs.

 

Niall walked over and slid into the seat Zayn had occupied. “No guesses needed about who you were discussing.”

Harry frowned. “Don’t want him to hear us all gossiping about his relationship.” Harry murmured quietly. “But he needs all the support he can get. He can’t walk away from his dream just because his partner can’t go two minutes without getting off.”

Niall clenched his fist, beating it gently against the table. “Selfish prick.”

“I had a chat with him last night, he knows the score; he’s not stupid but it’s his life Ni and all we can do is be there for him. Take his mind off what’s going on in London.”

Niall nodded. “He seems to like you a lot. Don’t say anything but when we all had a smoke in Amsterdam I was high and jokingly said I’d shaved your head as a prank and he got upset. He said he loved your hair and rambled on and on and then said a bunch of stuff that made no sense. He’s a sappy bugger when he’s high.

Harry froze. The message about his hair made sense now but why was he so upset?

“Can we go talk somewhere?” Harry stood up. “Private.”

 

Niall ushered him into the venue. The crew were setting up the stage, Niall and Harry walked to the back of the auditorium, found a quiet spot and sat down.

“Louis and I...we…” Harry placed his hands over his face. “We’ve met before.”

Niall gasped, his mouth dropping open. “What? When?”

Harry looked up, “Ibiza. The summer before uni. Remember the lad in the club I was obsessed with…?” Harry tapped absently on Niall’s thigh. “It was Louis. Or Tommy as I thought he was called.”

“Tommy. Fuck yes! I remember now all the moping around for a lad you’d gone to the beach with.”

Harry nodded. “Yep, Tommy. Tommo as it happens.”

Niall slapped his own forehead. “Fuck me.”  He smiled at Harry. “Can not believe…”

“I know, I know.” Harry dropped his head onto Niall's shoulder.

“Love him Ni, I’m so fucking gone for him but he has so much to deal with at the moment.”

“Wait, what? You love him? Does he know this?”

“No. And he mustn’t know. He has enough to deal with at the moment without my unrequited love slapping him in the face.” Harry pressed.

“How do you know it’s unrequited?”

“Because he loves Cam. He is absolutely gutted that things aren’t going well and he wants to do everything to save their relationship. You know he contemplated going home and walking away from this for him?”

Niall pursed his lips. “Fuck.”

“I have had a little flirt with him and we have facetimed and messaged and stuff but..” Harry swallowed a lump down from his throat. “I don’t want to add to his confusion and stress so I need to stop.”

Niall pulled Harry in for a hug. “Oh mate.” He kissed the top of Harry’s head. “The sooner he comes to his senses the better. Cam is a dick and Louis isn’t stupid. Give him time, he’ll get there. Meanwhile, we keep him occupied so that his mind isn’t drifting.”

“Yep.” Harry stood up. “Sorry for taking up your time.”

“Hey. Don’t you ever think you can’t come to me about anything. I can’t believe I am only just hearing that this is Tommy.”

 Harry blushed a little. “I know I’m sorry. I won’t keep anything from you again.”

“Better not ya bellend.” Niall punched him playfully.

 

Harry sauntered back to the bus, it was still all quiet.  He slid back into a booth and rested his head on his arms on the table. His headache wasn’t quite as painful as it had been but it felt dull and congested. He let his eyes shut. He could be a good friend to Louis. A really good friend….

 

“Morning.”

A familiar raspy voice made Harry jump. He’d been drifting off and hadn’t heard Louis coming down into the kitchen.

“Morning Lou.” Harry watched his hand raise in a wave as he disappeared into the bathroom. He slid out of the booth and busied himself pouring coffee for Louis. Jack appeared at the doorway, punching in the number and boarding with a carton full of breakfast pastries, yogurt, fruit and bagels.

“We all ok?” His eyes flicked to Louis emerging from the bathroom.

“Aye lad.” Louis patted Jack’s arm. “Others are still kipping but they’ll be up soon enough. What time’s soundcheck?”

Jack handed him the day sheet with all the timings on them. “Bit of a meet and greet at soundcheck which is at four, but other than that there is nothing else on the agenda.”

 

Harry got his phone out and started to do a bit of research. Jack laid breakfast out for them and left them to it.

“Got you a coffee.” Harry pointed to the extra mug on his table.

Louis strode over and slipped in facing Harry. “What you doing?” Louis nodded to Harry’s phone.

“Deciding what to do today. Fancy coming with me to do some tobogganing?” Harry slid his phone across the table. “It’s half an hour away, a two kilometre track down a snowy hill.”

Louis’ eyes lit up. “Count me in.”

Harry grinned. “Excellent.”

Louis blew on his cup and met Harry’s probing eyes. “I’m ok. Actually feel better for talking about it and getting it all out in the open and kind of getting my head around it all.”

“Good.” Harry smiled softly. “Now, no more thinking. Today is a doing day.”

 

One by one the other lads got up and joined Louis and Harry. All except Josh wanted to do the toboggan run. Jack arranged a car to take them there. They dressed in lots of layers with hats, scarves and gloves finishing off the ensemble. It was about 20 minutes by car up to the top of the Korketrekkeren. They all hired sleds and crash helmets and dragged them up to the start of the run.

 

“Got right butterflies in my belly.” Louis admitted.

“Me too. Shitting it more like.” Zayn laughed.

Harry pushed the helmet on his head, they all had a good giggle at how they all looked in them. Harry especially as he had his curls spilling out.

“Right, stopping pissing about let’s go.” Louis positioned his sled, sat down and held the reigns. He launched himself forward onto the track and off he went.

 

Harry copied him, the crisp noise of the sled on the snow and he was off, going a little faster than Louis as he breezed down the slope. The others followed suit, yells of excitement coming from all of them as they navigated down to the bottom. Louis and Harry arrived at much the same time, Louis hitting a bit of a drift and falling off gently onto the pile of snow.

“Shit.” He pulled his helmet off, his face rosy, his eyes shining with elation.

“Wow.” Harry barrelled into him, laying beside him in the snow. “That was fucking insane.”

Louis was still panting. “I know, shit, let’s go again.”

 

The others joined them at the bottom, all of them on a high from the exhilaration.

They trekked to the metro to get a ride back to the top, joining the rest of the sledders as they made their way back up. They stayed there a few hours until they were frozen with the cold.

[ ](https://ibb.co/hesRrn)

 

“One last time.” Louis urged, his eyes shining with adrenaline.

“You’re a beast.” Harry huffed, blowing onto his freezing, gloved hands.

They hurtled down the slope, the exhilaration just as great as the first time. Harry was in the lead, his sled screaming through the track when he hit a bit of a bump a few metres from the bottom. He felt the sled tip one way, he tried to correct it by leaning the other way but failed to correct the tilt. The sled jack-knifed and he felt the thud of his shoulder hitting the ground first, then his hip.

 

“Fuck. Haz.” Louis was over him in seconds closely followed by the others.

“M’ok. Tsssss” He hissed at the pain in his body. He could taste the metallic tang of blood in his mouth. He ran his tongue around his gums, checking he still had all his teeth.

“Lay still. Where does it hurt?” Louis’ voice was strained.

“I’m fine. Nothing broken just a bruised ego and sore shoulder and arse.” Harry licked his lips and found the source of the blood. His lip was cut, probably from his own teeth biting down on it.

“Harry, jesus.” Niall dropped to his knees, the last one to come down the slope.

“I’m ok, honestly.” Harry nudged them away, standing up, his legs a little shaky but he was fine.  He pulled his helmet off, licking at the blood on his lip.

“Here.” Louis had wrapped some of the ice into one of his gloves. “Let me hold this over your lip.”

Louis pressed it on. Harry winced at the sharp sting.

“Sorry.” He gazed up at Harry. Harry thought he saw genuine concern in his eyes. It was nice that he was fussing over him. It felt good.

 

“You’re gonna have a fat lip.” Louis hummed, his soft fingers gently feeling around Harry’s swollen lip.

“Car’s here.” Liam had been on the lookout for it arriving. They ushered Harry in, his shoulder starting to stiffen up now a little from the fall. Louis pulled the seatbelt around him and clicked it into place, jumping in next to Harry. Liam and Zayn took the back row, Niall rode up front with the driver.

“Thank you.” Harry murmured to Louis.

Louis patted Harry’s knee. “Gimme a scare there. Looked bad from my point of view, the sled really took off.”

“Sorry. That’ll teach me to show off.” Harry admitted.

“No need to show off you looked great out there.” Louis smiled softly.

 

Harry rested his head back and closed his eyes. His shoulder and hip were throbbing, he tried to blot out the pain by letting his thoughts wander. Louis’ soft hands and concerned eyes filled his mind. He was so caring he deserved the whole world.

 

“Harry, we’re here.” Louis spoke softly to Harry, rousing him from his rest. His shoulder felt even worse now, wincing as he tried to slide his body out of the car.

“Right, that’s it. I’m sending for a doctor.” Niall declared.

“No.” Harry protested but Niall ignored him, Louis siding with Niall on this point.

“Just to get you checked out Haz.” Louis ushered him into the bus, a firm hand on Harry’s lower back.

 

Harry sat at one of the sofas in the kitchen. Louis made everyone hot drinks and turned the heating up a little. He disappeared upstairs and came back with dry sweats and a loose jersey for Harry.

 

“Let’s get you out of these wet clothes.”  Louis pulled Harry’s boots off first, Harry stood up and unfastened his jeans. He bent to pull them down but winced.

“I’ll do it.” Louis scolded.

Harry stood and let Louis lower his jeans, pulling them down over his cold, damp legs was challenging but he did it.

“Which hip hurts?”

 

Harry lifted his sweatshirt and t shirt and pulled the edge of his boxers down. Louis, Liam and Zayn all inhaled at the same time.

 

“Whopping bruise mate.” Liam said.

Harry looked at Louis, his brows were knitted in a frown, staring at Harry’s injured hip. “Ok?” Harry checked.

“Ye-yeah. Looks sore.” Louis busied himself again “I’m gonna pull this over your head first so that you can bring it down over your shoulder and arms slowly.” Louis explained as he carefully removed Harry’s tops.

 Harry helped him, ridding himself of the last of his damp clothes.

 

“Your shoulder is bruised and grazed too.” Louis’ light fingertips brushed over the sore skin. Harry shuddered, goosebumps rising on his skin. “You’re cold, let’s get you dressed in these.”

Louis helped him on with his fresh clothes. Niall arrived back with news of the doctor’s imminent arrival.

“Do you lads wanna go soundcheck?” Niall suggested, giving them a bit of space for when the doctor arrived.

“I’d rather stay for a bit..” Louis mumbled.

“Yeah ok, we can get out of the way then.” Liam overruled Louis.

Louis pursed his lips but went on his way, looked back at Harry and smiling softly just as he disembarked the bus.

 

The doctor was lovely. She manipulated Harry’s shoulder and declared no breaks. She prescribed him painkillers and to rest up for today and then back to normal tomorrow so he didn’t seize up too much.

 

Harry popped two pills and took himself off to his bunk. He shuffled around and groaned with pain a little until he got settled on his side that wasn’t injured. He drifted off to sleep, cosy under his duvet.

 

**

 

Harry awoke to a silent bus. He was warm and comfy, feeling refreshed after his nap. His eyes fluttered open to see Louis curled on his side, in his bunk. Harry’s heart flipped. He was laid watching him, hand tucked under his head, a faraway look on his face. Harry moved and groaned, his shoulder reminding him of his accident.

 

“Heyyyy.” Louis hopped down, leaning over Harry’s bunk. “You in pain?”

Harry shuffled. “A little, It’s not too bad.”

“You must be starving.” Louis smiled softly. “You want me to bring you something up?”

Harry leant up on his good arm. “No I’ll come down. How did soundcheck go?”

“Fine. Good. Nice venue.”

 

Harry followed him downstairs. Louis took the lid from a pan of leftover pasta, the steam still rising. He spooned a generous portion into a dish and handed it to Harry.

“Eat.” He commanded.

“Where are the others?” Harry looked around the empty bus.

“I chose my outfit and sorted my hair out before I came back over here.”  Louis explained. “They are over getting groomed and dressed, I’m due back in five minutes.”

“Thank you for looking after me, now go on you go I’m fine, I’ll see you over there.” Harry thumbed over his shoulder.

 Louis didn’t move, he chewed at his lip. “I umm I gave Cam an ultimatum last night.” Louis blurted out.

Harry stopped eating, his eyes blinking rapidly as Louis spoke. “What... what did you say?”

 Louis pursed his lips and looked down at his hands. “I told him no more emotional blackmail about needing sex and going out to pull other men and all that and I told him to have a think about where he wanted the relationship to go and that I would speak to him later tonight but I told him I wasn’t accepting anything but him being faithful. I said that obviously he could go out and enjoy himself but that he went home alone.”

 

Harry put his fork down and covered Louis’ hand with his own. “You did? I’m so proud of you Lou.”

Louis looked up. “I’ve hidden my phone away all day and I won’t look until later tonight.”

“Good for you.” Harry squeezed his hand, lifting it and slotting his fingers through Louis’. “I think you’ve done exactly the right thing. Give him time to think about what he really wants but also Louis, you must do what’s right for you too. You need time to think and decide your own destiny too.”

Louis swallowed and looked at Harry. “Yeah you’re right, I need to be happy and I’m not at the moment.”

“You deserve to be happy love.” Harry pressed.

 

The door opened, Harry dropped Louis’ hand.

 

“Lou. Come on mate.” Jack ushered him out.

“See you in five.” Harry called after him.

 

**

 

The gig was amazing. Harry watched from side stage, mouthing along to the words. When Louis turned to take a drink of his water he winked at Harry and smiled softly. Harry smiled back and gave him the thumbs up. Poor Louis, he deserved some happiness and some stability in his personal life. He had a heart of gold, he’d looked after Harry so well after his accident. He didn’t need to, he’d just done it.

 

There was an aftershow party at a club in Oslo.

 

“I’ll go for a drink but I don’t wanna stay there all night.” Louis stated after they’d come off stage. He had a towel around the back of his neck, the ends of his hair damp with sweat.

 

The club was pretty quiet when they arrived. They were seated in a roped off area with waiters bringing them drinks. Harry stuck to soft drinks, not wanting to mix alcohol with his pain meds.

Niall came and sat with Harry. “Melissa thinks she’s found us a place in Paris. I’m gonna fly down there tomorrow night and take a look.”

Harry hugged his friend, wincing a little when Niall hugged him back a little too vigorously. “Send me pics won’t you?”

“Course I will.” He grinned. “When were you thinking of going home?”

Harry rolled his eyes playfully. “Sick of me already?”

Niall huffed out a laugh. “Quite the opposite. Was hoping you’d stay on a bit? The lads love having you here and if I’ve got to pop off to Paris I was hoping you’d be here when I got back on the road.”

Harry glanced around the table. “I was gonna go home tomorrow or the day after..”

“Stay.” Niall’s face took on a serious look. “Just ‘til I get back. He’s…” He glanced at Louis. “He’s calmer with you around. Different.  You kind of have this steadying influence over him.”

Harry could work on the road. He had no pressing engagements at home except he promised to check in on the shelter. He could email them, get an update and promise to visit on his return.

“Ok, I’ll stay a couple more days.”

 

The rest of the guys had their phones out taking pictures, messaging home, catching up on news. Louis’ phone remained absent.

 

**

 

They didn’t stay long at the aftershow party. Just long enough to have a few photos and get some mutual publicity for the venue and the band. Bus call was at two but they arrived back much earlier than that.

Louis disappeared, the rest of the gang got changed into comfy sweats and brought pillows and blankets into the back lounge.

 

“Marathon film sesh.” Zayn got himself settled on one side of the lounge with Liam sprawled half on top of him.

Harry brought a pillow, placed it on Niall’s lap and curled up with his head on it. Niall played with Harry’s curls, carding his hand through his hair.

Josh was a the back of the lounge, smiling down at his phone as his fingers sped over the screen.

“Lou must’ve gone to phone Cam.” Liam observed.

  
“Romcom or action?” Niall blurted out as Louis joined them in the lounge.

“Uhm...Don’t mind.” Louis squeezed in next to Niall and Josh. He slipped his feet up, pushing them under Niall’s thigh.

“Oh I got the both of yous using me for comfort.” Niall rolled his eyes fondly.

 

Harry turned his head to look across Louis. “Ok?” He smiled.

Louis nodded. “Aye lad.” He replied softly.

 

They managed the first Die Hard film and made it halfway through the second when Zayn’s snoring got heavier.

“Come on twinkletoes, time for bed.” Liam almost carried his boyfriend to his bunk.

“Think I’m off too.” Josh stood up and stretched. “Night all.”

Harry stood up gingerly, his body quite stiff now from his fall. “Tssssss.” He complained as he laid down on the empty couch, giving Niall more room.

Louis picked up a blanket and covered him up carefully. “Keep that shoulder warm.”

 

Those three made it to the end of Die Hard two without falling asleep.

 

“Right, that’s me.” Niall stood up. “Night kittens.”

“Night love.” Harry blew him a kiss.

“Night Ni.” Louis stood up too.

“You coming?” Niall stood at the door.

“Yeah in a sec, just gonna..” Louis waved his hand around.

 

Niall left them alone.

 

Louis stood awkwardly in the middle of the lounge. “So…”

“So..” Harry echoed him.

“So I...I finished with Cam.” Louis raised his arms and let them flop by his side.

Harry sat up. “Oh..”

 

“I have thought of nothing else since last night. You are right, I deserve better. I’d told him to have a think about us over the next day or so and that I’d ring him tonight. I already knew what I was going to say but his indifferent voice and bored tone made it a little bit easier to say the words.” Louis pressed his lips together in a tight smile. “So now I can just get on with my life, my amazing job and not be worrying about anyone else.”

 

“You ok?” Harry spoke softly.

“Can I have a hug?” Louis didn’t wait for a reply. He strode the couple of steps to Harry and sunk down next to him. Harry gathered him up and rocked him. He could feel Louis’ body shaking a little in his arms. He maneuvered them around so they were laying on the couch. He shared his blanket with Louis and just held onto him. Harry stroked his hair, his back. Louis with his face buried in Harry’s neck. It felt damp like he was crying but it was silent tears.

 

“You’ve done it now love. It’s over. Concentrate on you now.” Harry murmured. His whole body enveloping this boy in his arms. “Just sleep now, you’re gonna be ok. I promise you.”

 

**

  
  
  
  


 

Thank you so much for reading <3 If you enjoyed it would you consider [reblogging this post to tumblr](http://tommosgun.tumblr.com/post/173029879522/we-are-timeless-47141-words-by-starhenderson). Thank you xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to Bec Lu and L <3  
> I couldn't do it without you xxx
> 
> Sorry for the delay. Life has been a little challenging so writing took a backseat. Hopefully you won't have to wait too long next time. Thanks for being patient xx

Harry held him until he felt his body go pliant and the sobs he had been emitting were now soft puffs of air on his neck. It had been one hell of a day but for all the discomfort Harry was feeling in his body, his heart felt a little bit lighter for Louis. He was bound to be hurting but it was absolutely the right thing to do.

 

Harry finally drifted off to sleep too, holding Louis in his arms.

  


“Haz.”

 

Harry awoke to Louis whispering next to him.

 

“We fell asleep. Sorry, you must be so uncomfortable; come on we’ll go get in our beds.” Louis shifted back a little.

 

“I’m fine.” Harry’s voice a little croaky. “You needed a cuddle; not to be left alone to brood in that bunk. Go back to sleep.” Harry scooped him closer.

 

Louis laid his head on Harry’s bicep. “Thank you.” He murmured.

 

Harry laid watching Louis’ shoulder rise and fall as he drifted back to sleep. He would be there for him as much as he possibly could be. He wrapped his other arm around him and held him, softly nuzzling his cheek against Louis’ hair. He’d done nothing wrong and didn’t deserve a broken heart. Harry felt his chest tighten, a fierce protection washing over him.

  


“They’re here.”

 

Liam’s voice made them both jump. Louis rolled away from Harry, tumbled off the sofa and landed on the floor.

 

“You arse. What you shouting for, making me jump like that Payno?” Louis grumbled.

 

“Sorry, mate. Jack and Ni have been out looking for you. Thought you’d both buggered off, was just letting them know I’d found you.” Liam explained. “Early start today, I’m afraid.”

 

Louis stood up. “Need a pee.” He stumbled off to the toilet.

 

Liam gesticulated to Harry, silently mouthing. “Oh my god, you and Lou?”  His eyes wide with shock.

 

Harry shook his head. “Not what it looks like, he just needed a hug.”

 

Liam moved closer. “Is he ok?” His brow furrowed.

 

“I’d rather Louis tell you.” Harry stood up, rolling his shoulders trying to assess how painful his sore shoulder was. He could hear Niall speaking to Louis downstairs, he desperately needed a pee but didn’t want to interrupt.

 

“Lads.” Louis shouted up the stairs. “Could you come down please?”

Liam’s eyes widened at Harry. “Shit!” He hissed. “Is this bad news?”

 

Harry pursed his lips and shook his head. “Go on, he’ll explain.”

  


Louis got them all to sit down in the kitchen. He was stood up near the sink, holding on to the edge in a bit of a daze. “Uhmmm.” He rocked up onto his toes, the muscles in his thighs flexing as he dropped his heels back down and turned to face them.

 

“It’s over between me and Cameron. I finished with him last night and I won’t be leaving the band or the tour. Obviously it’s gonna be a bit of a weird time for me. I know I’ve done the right thing but he has been part of my world for the last year and I’m going to miss him. Please don’t tiptoe around me though. I’m ok. I just might need the odd kick up the arse or a hug.” He smiled sadly, raising his arms slightly and letting them fall with a smack to his hips.

 

“Oh, mate.” Liam strode towards him, gathering him up in a hug.The rest of his bandmates joined in, uttering words of encouragement to him.

 

Jack, Niall and Harry hung back. Letting him get some support and encouragement from the boys. Eventually, they broke away, Niall approached Louis. “Not an easy thing to do buddy, but I am proud of you and will support you a hundred percent.”

 

Jack echoed his sentiments. Harry nodding along to all their encouragements.

 

Niall stepped forward and cleared his throat. “While we are making announcements, I just wanted to let you know I have to leave after the show tonight. I have some stuff to attend to but I should be back for the Zurich show. On the flip side, Harry has agreed to stay on and keep you company on the long drive down to Switzerland. So, enjoy your time off, lots of rest and relaxation.”  

 

Louis caught Harry’s eye and smiled softly. Harry smiled and nodded his head slowly. “Well done.” He mouthed silently.

 

Jack gathered them together for the business of the day, handed them the running order of events and informed them the venue was supplying breakfast for them.

 

Louis approached Harry. “Sorry. You were in no fit state to be squashed up on that sofa with me. Are you in pain?” He frowned.

 

Harry chuckled. “I was fine. I’m a bit sore but not more than if I had slept in the bunk. I couldn’t have left you alone after going through that. Glad I could be there for you.” Harry ran his hand up and down Louis’ arm. “Proud of you.” He reiterated.

 

“Thank you. Glad you’re staying on a bit longer, I like having you here.” Louis admitted. “Come on, let’s go get brekkie, I’m starving.”

  


Later in the morning, cars arrived to take them to a photoshoot. Magazines wanted to shoot the newest band to hit the top spot and the Vasa Museum was chosen for it’s backdrop of the magnificent 17th century ship.

 

A team of people met them there to dress and style the boys. They had only one hour to shoot the whole thing as the museum needed to open its doors to the public. They wore stylish separates from the following Autumn/ Winter collections. They posed against the dramatic darkness of the ship. Harry watched on, fascinated by the rapid change of outfits. A guy was constantly retouching makeup and hair as they posed and ran off for yet another outfit change.

[ ](https://postimg.cc/image/sbllfqv0x/)

 

They finished up and drove to the second location to film some fan announcements for their social media.

 

Josh was needed first to record a message about the release date of the album.  Niall fooled around taking pictures of the other boys, pulling faces and wrestling each other to the ground. Harry watched on, bemused.

 

“Hazza.” Niall loud whispered, calling him over. “Do summat funny.”

 

Harry bent over. “Like what?” He shrugged.

 

Niall snapped a picture. “Perfect.” He gave Harry the thumbs up. Harry walked over, peeking over Niall’s shoulder at the photo. It was a line up of them all with Harry looking perplexed in the background.

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

 

“Love it.” Louis clapped with glee. “New member of Skulls.”

 

“Hey, don’t knock it! Me and Hazza were in the Harrow Boys Male Voice Choir, weren’t we?” Niall polished his nails on his jacket.

 

Harry came over and slung his arm around Niall’s shoulder. “Yes, Niall, but only because we could get out of evening study.”

  


They went to another location to film the reveal of the next single and the title of the albumTthen called it a day and went back to the venue.

 

They all had a nap until soundcheck. Harry emailed a few people to rearrange some appointments, spoke to his mum and finally began to write up some of his notes for this week’s piece for the Standard. He checked some of the photos he had taken on the road, picking out some of the landmark ones to accompany his piece.

 

The boys came back to the bus, Louis disappeared upstairs whilst the others sat and ate the food Jack had brought for them. Harry closed his laptop and wandered upstairs. Louis was laid in his bunk facing the wall. Harry approached him.

“You ok?” He spoke quietly, not wanting to disturb him if he was sleeping.

 

“Yep.” Louis sniffed a little. It was clear he had been crying. Harry’s heart felt heavy in his chest, he hated to see him like this.

 

“Can I do anything?” Harry paused by his bed.

 

“It’s Cam. Angry that I was the one who ended it, taunting me and being a bit cruel, suppose I deserve it, really?”

 

“No, you don’t.” Harry whispered, his fists clenching by his side

 

“Said he wanted to end it ages ago but wasn’t as mean as I was and that he put up with me for too long and that I was a shit boyfriend in every possible way. I mean, he is entitled to his say, but now his mates are joining in, messaging me. Telling me how much of a twat I am and how I have the nerve dumping him and that Cam deserved better.” Louis’ breath stuttered. “I’ve replied as reasonably as possible could but my phone is just full of people shouting at me and...”

 

“Block them. You have said all you need to say, you don’t have to constantly defend your actions, Louis. He was the one putting pressure on you, he was the one threatening to…” Harry paused, it was hard saying the words he knew must hurt Louis.

 

“Cheat?” Louis finished it for him.

 

“Sorry.” Harry murmured.

 

Liam approached. “You ok, Tommo?”

 

Louis rolled over, his face mottled pink, his eyes red. “I will be, Li, I promise. Sorry for being a mardy arse in soundcheck. I shouldn’t have looked at my phone.”

 

“Hey.” Liam flung himself at Louis, gathering him up in his arms. “You be as mardy as you like. We understand, bro.”

 

Harry retreated downstairs, leaving the boys to chat alone.

  


Liam brought Louis back down with him a little while later. He was clearly withdrawn and mulling over things in his head.

 

“I’m feeling antsy, anyone fancy a run or a workout?” Harry stood up, hoping Louis would take him up on his offer.

 

“The Bastille lads have a gym set up over in the arena, they said we can use it anytime.” Josh informed Harry.

 

“Oh, cool. Yeah, I think I might. Cheers, Josh.” Harry patted him on the shoulder. “Still a bit stiff from my fall, could do with warming up the muscles.”

 

“I’ll join you.” Liam offered.

 

“Yeah, me too.” Louis pursed his lips. “Work out some tension.”

 

They changed into workout gear and crossed over the car park and into the venue. The room had plenty of gym equipment and as the band were in soundcheck, no one else was using it. Harry jumped on the treadmill and began some light running. His hip was a little sore at first but soon warming up, the pain easing considerably.

 

Liam warmed up on the crosstrainer, changing to the weights bench once he was ready.

 

Louis jumped onto a bike, warming himself up slowly. He got into his stride, powering the machine, his thigh muscles bulging as he half stood, his arse taut in his shorts, the sweat soaking his tank, turning the grey material dark.

 

“Fuck, this feels good!” Louis panted. The veins on his neck standing out as he pushed himself.

 

“You’ve done spin classes, I take it?” Harry observed his repertoire, some of his moves looked familiar from when he had done classes, too.

 

“Yeah. Loved it. Need to start up again.” Louis dashed the sweat away from his brow.

 

“Me, too. Maybe we could be spin buddies?” Harry grinned.

 

“Yeah yeah, wear matching lycra and headbands duuuude.” Louis teased him.

 

“Shut it, I’m serious.” Harry flicked him with his towel. “Endorphins rock.” Harry closed his eyes and inhaled slowly, blowing a breath out through his mouth. “You feel?”

 

Louis watched him with a smirk on his face. “Oh, I feel.”

 

Harry grinned, it was nice to see Louis enjoying himself and getting some banter and sarcasm from him.

  


The show went amazingly well. Harry was back in the pit, enjoying the atmosphere from the front. Louis seemed in top form, his voice sounding better than ever as he powered through their setlist.

 

“Love them.” Niall held his hand over his heart.

 

“Me, too.” Harry replied sincerely.

  


Niall had a quick beer with the lads backstage before he had to run and catch his flight. “Be amazing, you epic bunch of fuckers.” He waved as he left them for Paris. Bus call was later tonight as they had no gig the next day, just a road trip down to Zurich.

 

“Fancy going out? A club has offered to accommodate all of us.” Zayn asked around the group.

 

Louis shrugged.  “Fancy a smoke more than anything, but I’m up for it.”

 

“Sure we can manage that, too.” Liam pulled his tongue out, biting the end and smiling. “In the mood myself, to be honest. Got tomorrow to just sleep it all off so let’s go get fucked.”

 

They got changed and headed into town. The club was still pretty quiet. Small groups sat around talking and drinking with the music on low as background noise.

 

“I’m going straight in with tequila.” Louis ordered a bottle and shot glasses for their table. Harry winced, knowing how he was with it but loving the vibe it gave him.

 

“Fuck, it makes me do bad things and ruins me for at least a day.” Harry admitted.

 

“Me, too.” Louis cackled manically. “But I need to just blow and the boss is away so what better time to disgrace myself than tonight?”

  


The club filled up as the tequila bottle got emptier. The banter turned to raucous laughter as they steadily got more and more pissed. They drank beer in between shots and got messier and louder. Josh and a couple of the crew called it a night but the four boys plus Jack stayed at the club.

 

They danced the night away, Louis looking carefree as he lost himself in the music.

 

“Fuck him.” He bellowed, leaping around, fist in the air.

 

“Yes! Fuck him.” Harry skipped around, jostling Louis making him laugh.

  


“The night is not over.” Zayn patted his pocket in the car on the way back to the bus.

 

“You beaut.” Louis clapped his hands, tussling Zayn hair.

 

“Just what we need to round the night off.” Zayn kissed his fingertips.

 

Harry tilted his head questioningly. The tequila had drowned his senses a little, a warm cloudiness to his brain. “What?”

 

Zayn thrust a spliff under Harry’s nose, the unmistakable pungent smell of weed hitting him immediately. “Bagged us a few of these babies. Decent stuff.”

 

“Oh.” Harry grinned goofily.

 

“How long til we leave, Jack?” Louis quizzed him.

 

“About an hour or so.” Jack checked his watch.

 

“Cool.” Louis lolled his head back, his eyes drifting closed.

  


Zayn sat astride Liam’s lap, shotgunning the last dregs of their joint. Louis and Harry sat side by side, Harry taking a deep pull, enjoying the bitter smoke working its magic. Louis took it out of Harry’s fingers, barely any white rolly showing as he gripped the edge and sucked in the last drag. He stood up, straddled Harry’s lap and nodded to him. Harry’s heart leapt. The weight of him, the close proximity. He could smell his body, darkly sweet. So close…

  


In his fucked out state he threw caution to the wind and nodded back, praying Louis couldn’t feel his quivering body as he dealt with having this boy on him. Louis leant in, his weight tipping forward, his groin flush with Harry’s. Harry met him halfway, grabbing his waist, lips together as Louis blew and Harry inhaled. Louis planted a wet kiss to the side of Harry’s mouth and he was off. The weight, the heat, the burning closeness left him as Louis thumped back down onto the ground, his knees pulled up to his chest. Harry’s tongue sliding out to taste the spot Louis had pressed his lips to him.

 

“That was nice shit, Zee.” Louis shuffled a little closer to Harry’s side, the engine of the bus turning over behind them keeping them warm.

 

“Yeah.” Zayn was as sluggish as Louis was. A boneless heap nuzzled into Liam’s body.

 

They sat in a quiet haze, Louis pointing and gasping at something in the sky that no one else could see.

 

“S’there.” His eyes wide.

 

“Whatsit look like?” Zayn blinked up into the night sky.

 

“Like a thing, a thingy. You know...” Louis gesticulated.

 

“Oh, a thingy.” Zayn wrinkled his nose and rolled his eyes.

 

“A UFO?” Harry pouted, squinting up to see what Louis was looking at.

 

“Nooooooooooo.” Louis sighed. “Yerall fucking useless.”

  


“Lads.” Jack approached, tapping his watch and stifling a yawn.

 

“Bet he fucking hates us.” Louis giggled, bumping into Harry’s side, using his bent knee to help him stand up. He turned and offered his hand to Harry, Harry accepted his help and lumbered to his feet.

 

“Thanks, man.” Harry smiled.

 

“Shooting star.” Louis yelled. “It was a fucking shooting star. Or a comet. I’m off to write a song about it.” He bound over to the door and boarded the bus.

  
  


Louis sat with a bag of Haribo, his guitar and a notebook. He strummed and mumbled words which he hastily wrote down. Zayn and Liam hummed along as they caught the melody of the song.

 

 _‘I saw the light.’_ was born. The bare bones of a song coming together in the back lounge of a tour bus, after a concert, tequila and a few decent joints. A soft rocky ballad full of emotion, perfect for Louis’ raspy voice.

 

“You’re so talented.” Harry sighed. “I’m in the presence of geniuses. Geneii. I’m not worthy.” He got on his knees and bowed down to them.

 

Josh joined them, drinking thirstily from a bottle of water he listened to the song and gave his own input; tapping out a rhythm on the table and helping with gaps in the lyrics.

 

“The black northern skies left a trail of sparks reflected in your eyes. Each flicker warmed the pain in my heart, healing the scars as we march on through life.” Louis murmured, pursing his lips, trying to get the lyrics to flow the way he wanted.

  


By seven the next morning they had all fallen asleep in the back lounge. Louis curled up on cushions on the floor. Harry flat out on his stomach on one side of the couch with Zayn half on top of Liam on the other side, Josh on the floor opposite Louis.

  


A noon truckstop saw them all gingerly walking to the cafe for hot food and lots of coffee.

 

“Never ever _ever_ again. Ever!” Louis sat in sunglasses and snapback.

 

“Just shut it and eat.” Liam berated.

 

Louis forced the last bite of his food and took his phone from his jeans pocket. Harry watched him reading, his jaw becoming tense, his lips a tight line.

 

“Sorry, guys you are going to have to listen to this because I don’t have the energy to go somewhere private.” Louis sighed.

 

He put his phone to his ear, his head lolling back a little. “Cam, s’me.”

 

The others glanced at each other, a quiet tension filling the air.

 

Louis was silent for a few seconds as Cam’s muffled voice came down the phone.

 

“I know. Yes, I realise that but I can’t exactly come back to London at the moment, can I?” Louis spoke softly and calmly. “I promise to have them out of your way as soon as possible. You can chuck the clothes out, I don’t care about them but the holdall with the photos and stuff I really would like that, please.” Louis sounded tired and emotional. “It has my grandad’s watch in there.” His voice faded to almost nothing.

 

Harry clenched his fists under the table. He really wasn’t a violent man but at that very moment, he really wanted to hurt Cameron.

 

Louis clicked out of the conversation. “He put the phone down on me.”

 

Harry straightened up. “Is he wanting to get rid of your stuff?”

 

Louis nodded slowly. “Yep.”

 

“Can I help with this? I can send someone round right now to get it and take it to my place and keep it safe for you.” Harry offered.

 

Louis swallowed hard. “I can’t let you do that Harry.”

 

“It’s no bother. Solves this little problem for you and stops you from worrying about it.” Harry pushed.

 

Louis looked drained. “If you could? I don’t care about the clothes, just the personal stuff.”

 

“I’ll make sure you get it all back, Lou.” Harry pulled his phone out. A quick phone call to one of his fathers trusted security guys and the job was as good as done.

 

“Thank you.” Louis murmured. “Can’t believe it’s ended up like this.”

  


The boys boarded the bus and slept for a few more hours in their bunks. Harry however, couldn’t get Louis’ dejected face out of his mind. He clicked into his messages with Gemma and confided in her all that had gone on over the last day or so.

 

_‘He’s an arsehole who doesn’t deserve someone as lovely as Louis in his life and I hate that he threatened to throw out his keepsakes without a second thought! So glad he has let me send Daniel round. Please give him my spare key so he can store Louis’ things at my place.’_

 

Harry rambled on in their message. It helped him to unload some of his frustrations and knew he could trust his sister.

 

_‘I will Haz and stop worrying, Daniel will sort it you know he will. If there is anything else let me know. Otherwise just be a good friend to Louis and help him through his break up. I suggest good ice cream, sweat pants and a Friends marathon. Love you loads kidda xx_

 

Harry decided to do just that. At the next truck stop he bought the best snacks and ice cream he could find and made sure his Netflix account worked on the bus system.  Louis came wandering into the kitchen later that afternoon. He looked adorably sleep rumpled with messy hair and tired eyes.

 

“Tea?” Zayn offered.

 

“Aye, go on then.”  He slipped into a booth, resting his elbows on the table and his chin on his hands. “Have I missed owt?”

 

Josh shook his head. “Not much. We’ve not been up long either. Needed the sleep, I think?”

 

Louis agreed.

 

“Lou, uhm...Daniel is all ready to go and collect your stuff, you just say the time and he will be there.” Harry informed him, watching his reaction carefully.

 

Louis checked his watch. “Ok I’ll message Cam and ask him what time he will be in tonight.”

 

Harry tried not to watch him, watch his facial reactions but it was hard to look away. His hard frown softened slightly, a gentle sigh leaving his lips. “He’ll be in at nine, is that too late?”

 

Harry shook his head. “Not at all. Consider it done.” Harry relayed the times to Daniel and sent the address and then pocketed his phone. “I bought snacks, ice cream and fancy a Friends marathon if anyone else is up for that?” Harry surveyed their reaction.

 

“Wait. Are you taking me through the Chandler stages of a breakup?” Louis tilted his head inquiringly.

 

“Uhmmm,” Harry felt his cheeks burn. “Maaaaybe?” He grimaced, biting his lip and screwing his nose up. “Sorry. Bad idea? I’m a dickhead, ignore me.”

 

Louis huffed out a laugh. “No, it’s a sweet idea.”

 

Harry’s head snapped up to look at Louis. Louis stood up and approached him, punching him playfully in the arm. “I’ll be Chandler but that means you’re Monica. The bossy one who organises everyone.”

 

“Done.” Harry agrees.

 

Everyone wore comfy clothes, took all the pillows from their beds and got settled. Liam and Zayn occupied one side of the semi circular couch, Josh took the top part which left the other side for Louis and Harry. Harry slid all the way up to the top, Louis balancing his pillow on Harry’s feet and laying below him.

 

They powered their way through the seasons. There was a few jokes between the band when certain scenes came up. Harry watched them banter, enjoying seeing Louis so animated and happy.

 

“I’d piss on every single one of you if I had to.” Louis jumped up, pointing at Josh.

 

“Shut up.” He threw his pillow at Louis. “How was I to know it was just seaweed tickling my leg?”

 

“Cos it fucking hurts getting stung by a jellyfish.” Zayn rolled about laughing.

 

“Josh thought he’d been stung by a jellyfish in Majorca when we worked there one summer holidays from uni. He was bleating on about us pissing on his leg when he got out of the sea and we could do nowt but laugh.” Louis explained to Harry.

 

“Ohhh, I see.” Harry chuckled. “Sounds like you had a fun summer, yeah?”

 

“Amazing summer.” Liam agreed. “It was after our second year of uni. We’d been to Ibiza the year before.”

 

Harry’s ears pricked up, was this the year he’d met him?

 

“We could only afford one week though so we vowed the year after to go for the whole of the uni holidays. We rented a cheap shit hole in Leeds, worked every hour we could and saved every penny. Louis really wanted to do Ibiza again didn’t you bud?”

 

Louis nodded, his eyes flicking to Harry.

 

“But the accommodation was so expensive we had to go for Majorca as the cheaper option. We all did a bit of bar work over there and had the best time.” Liam explained.

 

Harry was quite envious of all their shared history. He wanted to know it all. What they had got up to, especially in Ibiza.

 

“I like Ibiza too.” Harry slipped it in, unable to help himself.

 

“You loved it didn’t you Tommo? You had proper post holiday blues after our week there.”

 

“Well, ummm...Not like full on blues Payno.” Louis griped. “Anyway shurrup and watch the frigging telly.” Louis threw himself back down on his pillow and pressed to continue watching the episode.

 

Eventually, Liam and Zayn fell asleep cuddling on the opposite sofa. Josh excused himself to chat to Holly and wandered off to bed.

 

Harry tapped Louis. “Ice cream?” He mouthed silently.

 

They crept downstairs to the kitchen and shared a huge tub of cookies and cream, digging in with just two spoons and a decent appetite.

 

“Feeling ok?” Harry quizzed him quietly.

 

“Yep.” Louis smiled softly. “Lovely idea this was.”

 

“Notice how I waited til the others were asleep? Harry doesn’t share food.” He joked, taking a line from one of the Friends characters.

 

“You’re sharing with me.” Louis tapped the tub.

 

“I sometimes make exceptions.” Harry looked up through his lashes.

 

“I’m honoured, your Lordship.”

 

“You bloody well should be.” Harry toed Louis’ leg under the table playfully.

 

“Do you know if my stuff was collected?” Louis asked.

 

Harry nodded. “All safely at mine, no problems at all.”

 

Louis sighed. “So that’s that, then. Suppose I’ll need to see him when I get back to London? Like part properly and I don’t know? Wish each other well? I’ve never lived with someone before so I don’t know? Do you like shake hands and move on?” Louis dropped his spoon, his eyes closing, a dampness to his lashes.

 

“Oh, Lou.” Harry got up, went around the table and slid in next to him, wrapping his arm around Louis’ shoulders. “There’s no hard and fast rules. You do what you want to do. You are a truly lovely person. Heart of gold. He’s not been the best to you and you are just so forgiving. See how you feel. Closure like that might be exactly what you need or in a few weeks you might feel like you actually don’t need or want to do that.”

 

Louis buried his face in Harry’s shoulder. “Sorry.” He sobbed.

 

“Don’t be sorry.” Harry’s heart was breaking for him. He wanted to take all his hurt away. “Let it all out.”

 

“I kind of knew he was losing interest but it still hurts. It felt like I was on a knife edge for so long, I kept expecting him to finish it so I suppose in the long run I did the right thing. I don’t think he is in any way heartbroken. I don’t think he really loved me.”

 

“Oh, I think he loved you.” Harry stroked Louis’ hair. “I think he just wanted the best of both worlds. You by his side at all times but that’s not fair on you. If he can’t go a couple of weeks without...sex, then he seriously needs to grow up and do some adulting. He was selfish, Lou. Wanted his cake..”

 

Louis nodded. “I suppose.” His face remained buried in Harry’s shoulder.

 

“No suppose about it.” Harry huffed out a laugh. “Can’t fucking remember the last time I got laid but I’m not bitter about it. Much.” He added on with a squeeze to Louis’ shoulders. “Life’s a bit like that. Sometimes work or family has to come first. Hopefully you find a balance where you get a bit of everything and it all works out nicely but you can’t go around emotionally blackmailing your so called partner for your own selfish needs.”

 

Louis stayed quiet for a minute. He finally shifted and pulled back, sniffing loudly and grimacing at the noise. “Ew, I’m so gross. Sorry.”

 

Harry snorted. He reached for the kitchen roll and handed it to Louis. “Have a good blow. Dry your eyes and let’s finish this ice cream.”

 

Louis complied. “I’m such a dick, sorry for wailing all over you.”

 

“What’s a bit of snot between friends?” Harry jostled Louis making him laugh. “Did you ever get to go back to Ibiza?” Harry’s brain going off on a tangent.

 

“Oh, ehmm….” Louis locked eyes with him, confusion at first from the change of subject, but then a softness to them. “No, never did. Just fond memories now.”

 

Harry nodded, a slow smile spreading over his face, his dimple huge.. “Yeah, same for me.” He sighed. “You made this goofy, little virgin the happiest lad on the planet.”

 

Louis blinked slowly. “I wasn’t sure if you were pulling a fast one to get a blow job? That pretty cherub face looking up at me.” He shook his head. “I shouldn’t be saying this stuff.”

 

Harry held his hands up, ignoring Louis’ doubtful last words. “I’d had a hand job from a lad that summer but I helped him out a bit. We were at his parents’ house, I was a guest and it was all a bit terrifying. I’d kissed a few guys at school but that was it. You,” Harry nodded towards Louis, “were my first proper sex really.”

 

Louis sat quietly, digesting the information. “Sorry.” He dropped his head.

 

“Sorry, why?” Harry hooked his finger under and brought his chin back up.

 

“I’m so sorry, Harry, I feel so bad. I feel like I swooped in and it was all so rushed and then running off like that. Goddddd.” Louis covered his face with his hands. “Dying of embarrassment here.”

 

“Hey. It was the basis of my dreams for a looooooong time.” Harry admitted.

 

Louis dropped his hands, pressed his lips together in a tight smile. “So young. If I’d have known who you were back then…” Louis fisted the table gently. “Ahhhhh. Shit, why am I such a massive cringe fest?”

 

“Why does it matter who I am?” Harry asked.

 

“Because..” Louis threw his arms up incredulously. “You’re you and I’m me. Of all the boys in the club…”

  


“Thought I heard voices.” Zayn came into the kitchen in just boxer briefs, scratching his belly. “Starving.” He popped bread into the toaster and flicked the kettle on. “Oh, I see you two were tucking into the ice cream.” He tapped his eyebrow. “Noted. Were you gonna offer us any orrrr…?”

 

Harry scrunched his nose up. “Sorry pal.”

 

They sat around eating toast and drinking coffee, drifting up to bed in the late hours.

 

Harry couldn’t sleep. Mulling over Louis’ words. What did he mean ‘of all the boys in the club?’ And the whole ‘you’re you and I’m me’ thing, as if he is in some way inferior to Harry. Harry hated that. He knew he was born into a titled family but he really hoped that didn’t reflect on him as a person.  He pumped at his pillows and tried again to get settled, thoughts of Louis nestled into his side, seeking comfort from him made him feel cosy until his eyes finally became heavy and he drifted off to sleep.

  


It was lunchtime before any of them surfaced properly. Harry had popped down for a bottle of water and the toilet but the bus had been quiet so he went back to bed. He was shook awake by Liam.

 

“Haz, we are nearly at a truck stop, gonna go get some food. You joining us?”

 

“Yep, two secs.” Harry made himself presentable and joined the others in the kitchen.

 

They all looked equally dishevelled and rough around the edges.

 

“Heyyy.” Harry’s voice was low and gravelly.

 

“Orite?” Louis pulled dark Ray-Bans over his eyes, shoved a beanie over his sleep mussed hair and made for the door.

 

Harry realised just how starving he was, his belly rumbling loudly. Luckily there was a diner and a few shops to stock up on provisions but first, food.

 

There wasn’t much chat. They over ordered but did well to eat most of it. What was left was boxed up for them to take away. Next they went to the shops and bought snacks and drinks for the last leg of the journey.  They were due to arrive into Zurich that evening, a night in a hotel an option for them if they wanted it.

 

They did a phone interview into a local radio station and signed some merch for competitions. Harry finished off his work commitments and submitted his articles to the relevant editors.

 

They played Xbox games to pass the rest of the afternoon off, wrestling each other as the competition hotted up and games were won and lost.

 

“Jammy bastard, I was dominating that.” Louis dived on Zayn as he flicked a flukey goal into the net.

 

“Boys, as much as I am loving the homo eroticism of you two rolling around, we have been playing this fucking match for ages. Can we just..” Liam waved the controller in the air.

 

“Chill, Payno.” Louis huffed, grabbing a pen, pinning Liam down and drawing a dick on his forehead.

 

“Twat.” Liam hissed.

 

“Just thank your lucky stars it’s not a Sharpie.” Louis grinned.

  


By early evening they had arrived. The coach was parked up for the night in the carpark and cars arrived to transport them to the hotel.

 

Zayn and Liam were desperate for some alone time. Josh as well, to catch up properly with Holly. Louis loitered about in the bus, half packing an overnight bag and then abandoning it.

 

“You ok, Tommo?” Jack questioned him as he sat in the kitchen nursing a mug of coffee.

 

“I think I’m gonna stay on the bus, nothing worse than rattling round a hotel room on your own. At least I have stuff to entertain me on here.” Louis pursed his lips in a tight smile.

 

“Proper bed and room service at your disposal though.” Jack tried to tempt him.

 

Harry, to his shame, had stopped on the stairs and eavesdropped at their conversation. He could hear the flat tones of Louis’ voice. He inhaled slowly, his eyes closing as his chest tightened. He hated to hear him sound so low. The pain of a breakup leaves you so up and down. Harry hated the down moments and wanted to help fill the lonely parts with him if he’d let him.

 

“Tadaaaah.” Harry pirouetted from the stairs. “My editor emailed; my work is ok so I am officially done for the day.”

 

Louis shook his head with a chuckle. “Nice one, twinkletoes.”

 

Jack made his excuses and left them to it.

 

“So, what’s on the agenda for tonight, then? How you gonna entertain me?” Harry nudged him up and plonked himself down next to Louis.

 

“You go stay in the hotel, get a good nights kip. I’m staying on here.” Louis looked down at his hands around the mug.

 

“Oh god no, I do enough hotel rooms on my own. Fancy a bit of company? We could stay in and be sad lonely arseholes together. Or…” Harry pointed his finger in the air, closing one eye.  “We could go explore a bit of Zurich, get into a bit of mischief, make Jack wish he’d never heard the words tour manager.”

 

Louis side eyed Harry, his lip curling up into a knowing smile. “You don’t have to babysit me, Styles. I can see your little mind whirling around wondering how to entertain Debby Downer Tomlinson.”

 

Harry gasped and clasped his chest. “Moi? Transparent?”

 

“Yes, very, but in a nice way so I can’t be mad at you.” Louis tilted his face, knocking his temple into Harry’s head. “Go laze on a proper bed, order food and have a leisurely, private wank.”

 

Harry’s laugh boomed around the bus. “You’re so fucking Yorkshire, dry and to the point. Why be cryptic when you can be blunt? Leisurely, private wank, Jesus.” He wiped his eyes, damp from laughing. “Maybe I want a frantic, public wank, you know, open the blinds and leave the light on.”

 

“I can just see the headlines now. _Bored Lord plays with his sword_.” Louis quipped.

 

Harry spluttered. “Fuck. The Scum would have a field day, can you imagine? _Gay, homosexual, queer, lazy, son of a trillionaire, vaguely royal scruffbag Harry Styles cuts a sad, pathetic, lonely figure in Zurich hotel room as he bashes one out to god save the queen whilst wearing a tiara_.”

 

They were both in fits of giggles now, Harry stood and pulled Louis out of the booth, manhandling him towards the stairs. “Get up there and save me from tabloid suicide.” He tapped him on the bum.

 

Louis spun around, his cheeks still flushed from laughing. “Hey, respect the goods Styles.” He stuck his arse out and bound up the stairs.

 

It kind of dawned on Harry what he had done, his eyes bugging with mortification, flustered by his own embarrassment.

 

“Sorry.” Harry appeared at the top of the stairs, finding Louis rummaging around in his wardrobe.

 

“For what?” Louis continued his search.

 

“Slapping your arse. I shouldn’t have done that Lou, got a bit carried away.” Harry bit his lip contritely.

 

“Go get a couple of beers, I know people can’t resist touching my arse it’s ok.” Louis straightened up, placed both hands on his hips and posed sassily, looking over his shoulder at Harry’s reaction.

 

Harry lifted his foot and kicked his arse this time. “No one likes a show-off.”

 

“Hey.” Louis turned. “I didn’t see you protesting when I called your dick a sword. I was complementary about you, I could have called it a….” Louis waggled his fingers in the direction of Harry’s crotch, desperately trying to think of another word. “Worm.” He shouted

 

“But worm doesn’t rhyme with bored and Lord, so..” Harry cocked his hip. “Sword works just fine thanksss.” He emphasised the end of the word, stringing it out, smiling obnoxiously.

 

“Ohhhhhh.” Louis launched himself at Harry, jumping on his back and pushing his fingers into Harry’s ribs making him squeal and lurch around. “Cocky Styles is not a good look on you.” Louis tickled him harder.  

 

Harry ran into the lounge with Louis plastered against his back. He managed to haul him over, tipping him onto the long leather sofa, pinning his hands above his head, one knee on the couch between Louis’ legs,  the other leg folded across, crushing Louis’ thighs holding him in place. Their breaths were laboured, mingling together, their faces inches apart.

 

“So, you want to tickle, do you?” Harry’s voice was low and teasing.

 

“Harry.” Louis’ voice was high pitched and frantic.

 

Harry held both of Louis’ wrists in one hand and brought his free hand down. “Let’s try a bit of armpit.” Harry gently kneaded the flesh under Louis’ arms. He could feel the slight dampness of sweat.

 

Louis arched his body, ripples of laughter tearing through him. “Twat.” He panted.

 

“Or, how about a bit of rib tickling?” Harry folded his fingers, scuffing his knuckles against Louis’ side. He could feel firm flesh, the bumps of his ribs, the heat from his body.

 

“Fucker.” Louis gritted his teeth and tried to fight back.

 

Harry lowered his head “If I let you go, do you promise not to retaliate?” he murmured in Louis’ ear.

 

Louis froze.

 

Harry pulled back a little, blinking rapidly trying to assess the change in him.

 

“Lou?”

 

Louis jerked. “Umm, yep. Yes. You win. Surrender.”

 

Harry let his wrists go, sat up and stared at Louis. Had he overstepped boundaries? Louis laid for a second, staring up at harry.

 

“Sucker.” Louis bellowed as he dived for Harry. Harry squealed and ran.

“Come here, Tarzan.” Louis was more agile, catching him up and tackling him to the floor. He had him pinned in seconds, knees bracketing his chest as he held him down.

 

Harry felt the blood pumping around his body. The weight of Louis straddling his chest, the glint in his eye.

 

“I thought I’d..” Harry clamped his mouth shut.

 

“You’d what?” Louis grappled with him.

 

“I don’t know? Gone a bit over the top or something?” Harry chewed at his lip.

 

“Nah.” Louis shook his head slowly.

 

“So, what you gonna do with me now, Tomlinson?” Harry’s voice shook a little as he spoke.

 

Louis quirked an eyebrow, blew out a breath and began to tickle him. He let go of Harry’s hands so it ended up being a free for all. They rolled around, high pitched screams as they tortured each other with their hands. And when neither of them had any strength left, they laid together on the floor.

 

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis and closed his eyes, Louis curled himself into Harry’s body, panting for breath in comfortable silence.

 

“It’s true. Laughter really does make you feel better.” Harry hummed, eyes still closed.

 

“I think I pee’d a little.” Louis admitted.

 

“Ewww.” Harry sniffed loudly. “Wondered what that smell was.”

 

“Fuck off.” Louis snorted.

  


They realised they were hungry after watching a film together in the lounge.

 

“Let’s go find food.” Harry pulled Louis up from the couch.

 

“Can’t be arsed.” Louis flopped back down.

 

“Nah you’re coming out.” Harry pulled at him again making him stand up.

 

“Really? You can be bothered to go out?” Louis questioned him.

 

“We might have an adventure you never know,” Harry winked.

 

Louis smiled softly. “I’m ok, you know?”

 

“You might be but I’m withering away.” Harry sucked his stomach in and gave Louis sad puppy dog eyes. “Pwease.” He lisped.

 

“Pathetic.” Louis narrowed his eyes. “Come on then.” He pulled Harry along.

  
  


They dressed in a few more layers and ventured out to find food. They both vetoed a health food restaurant in favour of a Thai food establishment. They were seated immediately and shared dishes of pad Thai and shrimp fried rice.

 

“You were right.” Louis conceded. “I was hungry, too I just didn’t realise.”

 

Harry grinned happily. “Thought you might be and we need you fighting fit you still have quite a lot of shows to do.”

 

Louis nodded. “Aye, I know mother hen, I promise to eat and look after myself whilst I wallow in self pity about my fucked up love life.”

 

“Not fucked up, just turned a page, new beginnings.” Harry pinched a shrimp from Louis’ dish.

 

“Oi.” Louis slapped his hand away, “Thought you was feeding me up?”

 

“I am but nothing comes between me and shrimp.” Harry snapped his teeth together dramatically, as he devoured it.

 

Louis stared thoughtfully. “I’m giving up on relationships, I don’t think it was meant to be for me and it’s just an added complication that I can do without.

 

Harry felt his chest tighten a little. “Don’t give up on having love in your life.” He scuffed his boot into Louis’ foot.

 

Louis tapped him back. “I know but I fall so quickly and obsess about them and I’m just too much.” He pursed his lips. “Such a fucking sap.”

 

Harry frowned. “Stop it.” He spoke slow and softly. “You’re not a sap, you’re a lovely lad who deserves someone wonderful.”

  


They finished up their food, paid the bill and pulled on their coats and hats.

 

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

“Fancy a walk to settle all that nosh we just put away?” Louis asked.

 

“Yep, come on then.” Harry linked his arm through Louis’ and they began to walk.

  
[images upload site free](https://postimages.org/)

It was a clear night, crisp and cold. Their breath freezing as they spoke, huddled together to share body heat.

 

“Gorgeous city.” Louis pulled his scarf up over his face a little. “Better try not to freeze my vocal chords.” He mumbled.

 

“Oh shit.” Harry stopped and spun him around. “I’m such a twat I didn’t think of that. We should head back.” Harry turned Louis but Louis resisted.

 

“No it’s fine Haz, I want to walk a bit.” Louis tugged him back in the direction they had been going, heading towards the river. “It’s helping to clear my head.”

 

Harry linked arms with him again. “Wanna talk?”

 

Louis shrugged. “Just getting things sorted up here.” He tapped his index finger against his temple. “I don’t think I could really change anything so...” He smiled wryly. “It is what it is. I can concentrate all my time and energy on the band, make that my absolute priority.”

 

“And does that make you feel happy?” Harry asked.

 

Louis thought for a beat. “I’ll always question myself, I suppose, but yeah I’m always happy when I’m performing.”

 

Harry squeezed Louis’ arm where they were linked. “After Charlie and I were over I questioned myself all the time. I came to the conclusion that he was never going to be the one because, well, he’d have wanted to stay faithful to me.”

 

Louis nodded thoughtfully. “I know deep down that Cam wasn’t _the one_.” Louis tilted his head side to side.  “But, then you think is it something lacking in me that makes them not want to stay? Not want to love me unconditionally.”

 

They’d reached the river, it was bracing, the cold wind whipping up the bits of fringe falling out of Louis’ beanie.

 

Harry turned to Louis. “There’s absolutely nothing lacking in you, Lou.” He grasped him by the shoulders. “You are the full package.” Harry ground out.  He so wanted to tell him how much he cared about him, how he’d searched for him, how he’s all he can think about but the timing was all wrong.

 

“Don’t let it dominate your life. Just have faith in yourself and there will be someone out there who will love you and be faithful to you unconditionally.”

 

Louis’ face was mostly hidden by his scarf but his eyes stared up at Harry, his eyebrows pinched as a soft sob escaped him. Harry took him into his arms. “You’re going to be alright, I promise I’ll be here for you.”

 

“When are you going home?” Louis muttered from behind the scarf, still holding on to Harry.

 

“Tomorrow. I have a few appointments to keep and I’m all out of clean pants so I need to do laundry but you’re only in Europe I can pop back often, drive you all mad.” Harry joked.

 

“Don’t you dare abandon us.” Louis pulled back to look at Harry.

 

“Never.” Harry let go to draw a cross over his heart. “Promise.”

  


They walked back to the bus, brought their duvets into the lounge and watched Gogglebox reruns.

 

“Why is watching people watch the telly so interesting?” Louis puzzled.

 

“Basically, cos we are all nosy twats who like to see how other people do the things we do.” Harry shrugged.

 

“So would you agree to be on the show? Let the world watch you watching telly?” Louis asked.

 

“God no. Everyone would switch off. I wouldn’t be witty enough.” Harry shrugged.

 

“I’m too hyper usually to just sit and watch telly. I have to have my phone, too or something.” Louis admitted.

 

“Oh me too. We didn’t have a telly in our room at school so I never really was bothered about watching it. Certain things like Friends and Big Bang I’ve marathoned but I don’t like religiously sit and watch it.” Harry explained.

 

“You didn’t have a telly?” Louis gasped. “God, my childhood was running home from school to watch Power Rangers or whatever before helping out with tea and fitting in a bit of footy before I had to be in.”

 

“What were you like as a kid?” Harry asked with a smile.

 

“A little angel at primary,  a little sod at high.” Louis sighed, “I think I got to high school, realised I was different.” He air quoted. “Realised I wanted to play football professionally but wasn’t good enough and couldn’t think of another job I wanted to do. Ended up doing drama and P.E which got me into Leeds so I suppose everything happens for a reason.”

 

“What was boarding school like?” Louis laid on his belly, his hands under his chin.

 

“Ummm. A little tough for me when I first went. I missed my mum and felt a bit lonely but I met Niall and we hit it off immediately. We shared a room through the junior years and then when we went to seniors we could have had our own room but we didn’t want to. We’d been so used to sharing. We were a pair of idiots. I was a bit young and naive and loved pranks and practical jokes. Niall was such a popular guy, everyone loved him. I was proud to be his friend. We spent holidays together and stayed at each other’s homes and when it came to uni we decided we wanted to stay together.  My dad had renovated the whole building we now live in and gave us the top floor as a present for getting into Westminster.” Harry thought for a beat, chuckling at the memories. “We were like a dog with two dicks. We’d been away all summer, Niall pulling all the girls, me having the experience of my whole life.” He blushed and grinned a Louis. “With you.” He tagged on in case Louis hadn’t realised.

 

“Oh.” Louis’ eyes bugged wide.

 

“I meant it when I said you were my first proper encounter. I knew I liked boys from an early age but I was a late bloomer and a bit of a goofball so I wasn’t so much of a catch.” Harry huffed self consciously. “My nickname at school was Subo because of my curls and pudgy face.”

 

Louis gasped and dropped his head into the sofa giggling. “Oh Haz, it wasn’t?”

 

“It was! But then I was determined to get laid so I worked out during the summer and got myself a..” his voice dropped several octaves, “sexy tattoo,”  He pointed to his inner bicep.

 

Louis thumped the cushion, tears streaming down his face. “Bless you.”

 

“Umm, it’s not funny.” Harry pouted.

 

“You’re so cute, you know that?” Louis panted.

 

“Cute. Gee thanks.” Harry rolled his eyes.

 

“You know what I mean.” Louis swiped at him playfully. “So, was I the start of a huge sexual revolution, then?” Louis eyed him slyly.

 

Harry pursed his lips seriously but then couldn’t hold in the laugh that erupted from him. “Oh god.” He rolled around wiping his eyes.

 

“What?” Louis watched him.

 

“No it wasn’t. I wish. I started uni, moved into the flat and burnt the candle at both ends but I was still pretty much a loser. It took a while for my sex life to find its feet and then I began my slutty years. Well, not that slutty.” He wrinkled his nose. “It took me a long time to hit double figures but then it was a bit of a challenge to see if I could pull. I upped my game and found some moves and did ok.” He pouted his lips. “But..” He stopped himself.

 

“But what?” Louis encouraged him softly.

 

“But hook ups aren’t enough now. I want more. I don’t want the uncertainty of whether someone will call me again. Waiting for a text, not knowing where you stand. I want to love someone. Someone to love me, trust me. Be excited to see them and plan things for them. For it to be enough that we are together whether it is slumming it in sweats or dressing up for date night. I want it all I suppose.”

 

Louis sat silently for a minute, taking in what Harry had said. “You think you’ll find it?”

 

“I really hope so.” Harry replied sincerely.

  


They both fell asleep in the lounge, too tired to move to their bunks they stayed there all night. The others joined them from the hotel late into the morning and Niall arrived at lunchtime.

  


“We bought an apartment.” Niall gushed happily, showing Harry pictures from his phone. Harry scanned the pictures over and over, marvelling at the gorgeous building his best friend was going to be living in.

[ ](https://postimg.cc/image/7svao1gnl/)

 

“Look at that view.” Harry smiled excitedly. “Hope you got a spare room for me to visit.”

 

“Course we have.” Niall hugged Harry.

 

“So thrilled for you Ni. Gonna miss you but I can’t wait to hear what Parisien living is all about.”

 

Harry booked the last flight home that evening and packed up his bags to leave. He just had time to watch the band perform before it was time to leave.

 

“Come back soon, Harry.” Liam gave him a sweaty hug, apologising profusely.

 

Zayn hooked him from behind and wrapped his arms around him. “Gonna miss you, H.” He dropped a kiss to his shoulder.

 

Josh barrelled into him. “Safe journey, see you soon, mate.”

 

And lastly Harry turned to look for Louis. He was loitering in the back, biting his bottom lip. His hair was damp with sweat, his face flushed. “I’ll umm, I’ll message you about your stuff.” Harry felt his heart thumping in his chest. This was harder than he had ever imagined.

 

“Yeah, ok.” Louis took a step forward.

 

“Look after yourself.” Harry closed the gap, wrapping Louis in the tightest of hugs. Their chins resting on each others shoulders they stayed there, not moving. Harry tried to memorise the feeling, the warmth of his body, the scent of him. He felt Louis nuzzle into his neck a little, he wanted to stay like this forever.

 

“I’ll miss you.” Louis murmured into Harry’s ear.

 

Harry felt a zip rush down his spine, his skin puckering up in goosebumps. “I’ll miss you, too.”

 

They pulled apart, Louis blinking up at him wide eyed. “Come back soon.” He croaked.

Harry nodded, not trusting himself to speak because the emotion in the back of this throat was choking him.

 

Niall walked him out to the waiting car. “You ok?” He grabbed hold of Harry.

 

“Yeah.” He plastered a smile on his face. “Just gonna miss you all.”

 

“Do you have to go?” Niall pressed him. “You can work remotely, buy new pants. I’ll give you some.”

 

Harry’s eyes flicked to the building where Louis was. “I do have to go.” His heart heavy. He was so in love with Louis but his timing was shit. He needed to give him space to recover from Cam. Daring to hope that they could be something in the future.  “I’ll be back though.”

**

 

Thank you so much for reading, hope you are enjoying it. If you are and have a tumblr, would you consider reblogging [this post](http://tommosgun.tumblr.com/post/175890534547/tommosgun-we-are-timeless-56500-words-by) and help spread the love xx


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry, this is taking me so long to update the chapters. Real life and all that jazz!!! Hope you are still with me and ready for another one. Huge thanks go out to Bec, Lu and Sus for their amazing beta skills and encouragement. You are badass and I luffs you. To Michelle and Kelly for helping me to fathom things out and adding a little bit of magic here and there and helping me when I hit a bit of a wall and to Nicole and Renee for their cheerleading skills, always ready to read and kick my arse. <333.

_‘Let me know when you’re home. Safe travels!! Me and the lads are missing you already x’_

 

Harry read and re-read the message from Louis on the journey home from Heathrow. He was missing them too. Well, Louis really. His thumb swiped across his phone, caressing the words on the screen.

 

_‘In the car home, journey uneventful. Missing you too x’_

  


Home felt familiar but different too. A box of Louis’ belongings sat in the hallway. Harry picked it up and took it into the office, placing it carefully on the desk. He pursed his lips in a tight line and pulled his phone out.

 

_‘I have your box of belongings here. If there is anything specific you need doing with anything inside the box, let me know, otherwise it will stay happily here until your return x’_

 

The reply bubble popped up immediately. _‘Nothing special needs doing, think it’s mainly photos and things like my birth certificate and driving licence. I told him to do what he wanted with the clothes so not sure if he burned them or sent them??’_

Harry eyed the box, it was fairly big and probably heavier than it would be for photos and paperwork. _‘I think he might have sent some clothes, the box is a decent size but anyway, don’t be worrying about that now, I just wanted to reassure you it was definitely here. Sleep tight x’_

Harry pocketed his phone, went into the kitchen to make a hot drink and sat sifting through the mail he’d missed. His phone pinged.

 

_‘Gonna miss the little snuffles and grunts you make in your sleep. Do you know you do that? It’s cute actually, like there is a bear cub with a cold laying in the next bunk haha soz mate xx’_

 

Harry grinned and scrunched his nose up. _‘I’ll have you know I do NOT snuffle and grunt. Pigs do that, I make manly noises!!!! Manly! Xx_ ’

 

 _‘Aye whatever you say Babe (oink oink) SORRY I couldn’t resist! Get your manly self to bed you must be shattered! xx’_ Louis replied.

 

Harry carried his tea to bed. He had a quick freshen up in his bathroom, stripped his clothes off and dumped them in the hamper. His bed was calling him, but first, Louis.

 

_‘I’m in bed now, cup of camomile tea and Sky news in the background. Rock n roll! What you lot up to?’_

 

_‘Payno and Josh are arm wrestling. Zayn is facetiming his mum and I’m messing about with lyrics! Forever productive, that’s me! Xx’_

 

Harry could picture the scene, it made him yearn to be back with the boys. _‘Sounds like fun! Can’t wait to hear the lyrics! Sleep well, speak soon H xxxxx’_

  


Harry spent the next few days catching up with work. His father’s PA sent him diary dates for upcoming official events and his editor from one of the glossies had sent him a stack of invitations to club and restaurant launches and events. Spring was approaching and the social calendar was filling up rapidly.  Harry skimmed through the dates and places, noting a few interesting ones he’d like to attend, mainly fundraisers but also a few award nights that interested him. He looked down at his calendar, a small row of dates were blocked out. Barcelona weekend. He didn’t know what Louis was now planning to do but he did know the others would be enjoying the break in their couples. Harry had made himself available, if Louis needed company. It was two weeks away, two whole weeks. He could do it, he had no choice.

  


For the rest of that week he caught up with his charities. He spent a morning with the MacMillan nurses, helping to promote their fundraising coffee mornings. He ate too much cake but thoroughly enjoyed himself. Back home he scanned through the previous nights gig photos, saving his favourite ones of Louis.

 

They chatted frequently, texting turned to talking when they had sent a ridiculous amount of texts one night and Louis gave up and phoned him.

 

“Fucking fingers are in cramp.” He snickered. “Figured it was easier to just speak.”

 

They stayed on the phone two hours, Louis chatting away about anything and everything, telling Harry about their cool new merch and a book deal that they had just signed. Harry was laid comfortable in his bed, enraptured by Louis’ tales.

 

“Oh aaaaaand….” Louis’ raspy laugh tinkled down the line. “I was propositioned in a toilet just outside Prague.”

 

Harry’s eyes snapped wide open. “You umm, you was? What happened?” He tried to play it cool but even he could hear the brittleness of his voice.

 

“Some dude at the truck stop. Broke the unwritten rule of using the urinal right next to another person when there was like fucking fifty others he could go to. He began to piss, looked right down at my knob, looked up at me and in broken English, which I must admit wasn’t _too_ bad, offered to _eat my penissss”_

 

Harry let out a false laugh, his teeth clenched, his hand gripping his phone. “What did you say?”

 

“I said, umm, I’m orite thanks and legged it. He was a massive bloke, about seven foot tall and built like a brick shithouse.” Louis was howling with laughter.

 

Harry let out a slow breath. “You can’t be too careful you know?” He winced at his own ridiculous words. Louis was an adult, older than him.

 

“Calm down H, I was fine.” Louis snorted at Harry’s fussing.

 

“How did you feel? Like if he’d have been less creepy and drop dead gorgeous, do you think you are ready to get back on the horse so to speak?” Harry probed.

 

Louis was silent for a beat. “Ermmmmmm….Maybe? Yeah. Dunno. Oh fuck I don’t know.”

 

“There’s no right or wrong answer, just like there is no right and wrong time to move on.” Harry spoke softly.

 

“Yeah you’re right. I think if I feel that spark then I’ll know I’m ready to move on and date again or pull again, whatever…”

 

Harry smiled. “Wise aren’t you?”

 

Louis spluttered. “I wish.”

  
  


Harry savoured their calls, climbing into bed, chatting until the small hours until one or both of them could no longer keep their eyes open. Calls turned into facetimes. Louis had suffered a black eye after hitting himself with the mic stand and wanted to show anyone who would look how bruised his eye was. Harry had stared at Louis’ face, so happy to see him and watch him speak. It felt like months since he had seen him. He was barely listening to a word he said.

 

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2afa9aa)

“.....That’s pretty rock and roll innit? Haz?”

 

Harry jumped at the sound of his own name. “Soz, umm...missed that, there was a noise from the kitchen..” Harry lied.

 

Louis frowned. “You better go see, don’t tackle any intruders though, just call the police, I’ll go..”

 

“ _NO_. No, it’s fine I know what it is. I left the ummm mop in the kitchen and it’s uhm fallen over.” Harry quickly made up a story, not able to say he was daydreaming about Louis in his bunk.

 

“Oh. Ok. So I was saying,  this guy crowd surfed from the back to the front just to high five us all.” Louis chattered animatedly. “Sorry, I’m a pain I know. My mum said I always needed someone’s attention.” Louis’ sweaty fringe was messy as he shuffled about, the pale orange glow from the tiny night light illuminating his face.

 

Harry fluffed his hair up a little, checking how he looked on the camera, his pecs jumping a little as he flexed his chest. “It’s fine, I love your tales and anyway,  your voice calms me and makes me relaxed.”

 

“You saying I’m boring? That I have a dull voice?” Louis pouted exaggeratedly.

 

“Yes, you bore the fucking pants off me, that’s why I torture myself and speak to you every night you plank.” Harry tutted.

 

“No but seriously if I’m a pain..” Louis bit his lip nervously.

 

“I’ll let you know but you’re not so calm down Doncaster.”

 

They stayed on FaceTime for another hour, talking shit and bantering until Harry’s eyelids were drooping.

 

“You’re tired, I’m going. You get to sleep, cherub.”

 

Harry smiled at the endearment, “Cherub,” He repeated. “Isn’t a cherub a chubby, naked angel?”

 

Louis laughed. “Well…”

 

Harry gasped. “Oi. Less of the angel you. I can be a devil too.” Harry waggled his eyebrows.

 

“Oh really?” Louis tilted his head.

 

Harry’s spine tingled. The innuendo heavy between them.  “I seem to recall I didn’t take much persuading to fool around in Ibiza.”

 

He went there. His stomach flipped and his heart thudded. He chewed his lip waiting for Louis to react.

 

Louis’ head shot up, his eyes wide. “I umm...Oh shit.” Louis visibly cringed. “Don’t Haz, I feel bad enough about that as it is.”

 

Harry was taken aback, he frowned. “Bad why?”

 

“Cos. Fuck, it’s embarrassing that I took you outside and... Why did I need to go that far? Why couldn’t I have just kissed you or summat? You know I wake up sweating about that night.” Louis confessed.

 

Harry wanted to scream that he too woke up often thinking about that night. Mostly it was with a hard cock and a need to come, thinking about Louis with his lips stretched around him, his eyes peeping through his lashes, watching Harry’s reaction to him.

 

“Mmm me too.” Harry swept his eyes up slowly to the camera, a smile hovering over his lips.

 

Louis’ face bloomed red, his eyes wide, mouth open. “Right, I best go, let you sleep. Night Haz. Bye”

 

And Louis was gone.

 

Harry inhaled sharply through his nose, all kinds of feelings washing over him. He laid looking up at the ceiling, irritated. “Twat.” He berated himself, thrashing about, punching his pillows, turning them over to the cold side. It was going to be a long night.

  
  


Harry slept badly. He’d been in long and boring meetings for the majority of the day. He patted himself on the back that he had thrown his gym bag in the boot of his car that morning after waking up feeling like he had the worst hangover ever.

  


The day hadn’t ended fast enough.  He’d signed the last of his papers with the accountant, shook his hand and made for his car. London rush hour was a nightmare, Harry had the radio on and Alibi was playing. The hairs on his arms were raised as he listened to Louis’ raspy voice, god he missed him so much, He rubbed at the goosebumps, his head lolling back as he relished every note being sung. He waited until the last note of the song, took a chance and dialled Louis’ number. He had wondered how he was going to break the ice with him after last night and this was ideal. They didn’t have a gig that night just a travel day to Milan. Louis picked up after a couple of rings.

 

“Ey up yer lordship, you’re early tonight.” Louis had such warmth in his voice, Harry couldn’t help but smile wide, no sign of tension or embarrassment.

 

“Hello rock star, how’s it going?” Harry’s rage at the traffic all melted away as he crawled along the road.

 

“Good, good. Almost in Milan, think we are headed out for dinner tonight for a change,” Louis chattered away happily.

 

“Glad to hear it. I just got in my car and turned the radio on and there you were, singing to me. I’m so proud of you Lou, love it when you come on the radio, my friends smashing it in the charts.”

 

Louis chuckled. “Crazy innit?”

 

“It is. So, how’s your day been?”

 

Louis paused and cleared his throat. “Fine yeah, not bad. Been thinking about shit..Y’know?”

 

“What kind of shit?” Harry asked, his jaw clenching a little, worrying _he_ might be the shit Louis had been thinking about.

 

Louis paused. “Umm...Aliens, evolution, the pyramids…. life.”

 

“Ah life. The biggest mystery of them all.” Harry hummed, deciding to just be his usual self with Louis.

 

“Tell me about it.” Louis sighed. “Like do I come home this weekend and stay in the shared flat on my own? Do I go up to Donny and crash in with one of the kids up at my mums? Answering endless questions that I don’t really want to go over again. Do I stay here and chill? Like gimme a clue.”

 

“Have you told your mum about you and Cam?”

 

Harry heard Louis sigh. “Yep. She worries about me. I can take care of myself but like...Like she wants the fairytale for me.” He huffed cynically. “I mean she wants it for us all but she...She wants Prince Charming for her precious Louis and all I seem to find is..” He stopped himself.

 

Harry clicked his tongue. “Ahh the age old tale. Mums are renowned as worriers, especially if they think their precious offspring are being messed around. My mother wanted to castrate Charlie.”

 

Louis snorted down the line. “Yeah my mum is exactly the same.”

 

Harry smiled. “I think they would get on well, bonding over their poor babies being fucked around.”

 

“You think?” Louis had a smile in his voice now.

 

“I know they would.” Harry bit his lip, his heart rabbiting in his chest. “Listen umm, I could come over and keep you company this weekend,” He squeezed his eyes shut, screwing his face up, his cheeks on fire. “If you wanted?”

 

There was a long silence on the other end of the phone.

 

“Louis?” Harry finally spoke, jumping as the car behind blasted his horn at him for not moving.

 

“Yeah. Sorry. Uhmmm…” Louis stammered.  


“No it’s fine it was just a suggestion so that you weren’t on your own. The offer is there if you change your mind but no worries.” Harry rushed his words out, his hands gripping the steering wheel tightly.

 

“No Harry, sorry. I was just taken aback. I didn’t expect you to do that. I uhmm, I’d love you to come over if you can? If you have time?”

 

Harry blew out a slow breath. “I’m about to go into the underground carpark at the gym so I might lose you. I’ll facetime you later tonight if that’s ok? But I’d love to come over and see you guys again.”

  


His skin tingled from the sauna, his muscles ached in a good way from the work out. Harry had returned home, heated up some pasta and replied to a couple of emails. He watched some wildlife programme and cried when the baby turtles made it to the sea. Louis had said they were going out for dinner tonight so he waited to call him at their usual time.

 

Finally, he slipped into bed with his phone and Mac and sat chewing his lip, butterflies invading his stomach as he pressed the call button.

 

“Two secs.” Louis answered, the camera flashing about as he moved around. Music was playing in the background, laughter ringing out from Niall.

 

“Just off to my bunk.” Louis murmured into the speaker. There was some more shuffling and finally a dark outline of Louis appeared.

 

“Oops.” He clicked the lamp on.

 

Harry inhaled at the sight of him. He was in a white vest top, slightly too big for him as it was falling off one shoulder. He looked flushed, a little sweaty even. Harry was mesmerised.

 

“Heyyy Louis, not interrupting am I?” Harry smiled.

 

“No.” Louis panted, giggling a little. He hoisted the shoulder up of his vest, only for it to fall back down again. “We had the dance thingy on the Playstation. I just got hips don’t lie. I have a great pelvis Niall said.”

 

Harry gasped. “Damn, I miss all the good stuff.”

 

Louis poked his tongue out, wiping his forehead with his free hand. “Bit sweaty now.” His fringe stuck up a little.

 

“Mmm.” Harry stared at his screen.

 

“You look a bit tired.” Louis tilted his head, frowning at Harry. “You overdoing it?”

 

Harry shuffled at the scrutiny from Louis. “Long boring day of meetings, was glad to escape to the gym, lose some of the pent up energy from swinging on chairs all day in stuffy offices.”

 

“Bet you smell all clean and fresh.” Louis waggled his eyebrows. “Unlike me.” He lifted his armpit and turned his head. “Meh, I’ve been worse I suppose.”

Harry felt a tug in his groin. The dip of Louis’ armpit, the smattering of hair. Fuck. He would love to be there, nestling his head right there. “Eucalyptus in the sauna, coconut shampoo and some sea minerals body wash in the shower, so I am a bit of a mish mash of smells.”

 

“Love your coconut shampoo. You left some here, I’ve been using it.” Louis smiled sheepishly.

 

“Oh.” Harry grinned his nose scrunching up, endeared at Louis using his products. “I can bring you some more. Or anything else you need from home?”

 

Louis’ eyes went wide. “Teabags.” He shuffled up, even more of his chest showing as he sat up. “We ran out and bought some over here but they are shite. Any will do but prefer..”

 

“Yorkshire.” They both spoke at the same time.

 

Louis rolled his eyes. “Predictable aren’t I?”

 

“You like what you like.” Harry shrugged.

 

“I’m quite versatile.” Louis cocked his head flippantly.

 

Harry pursed his lips, trying hard not to grin at the obvious innuendo. “I’ll bare that in mind.”

 

They stared at each other, both smiling coquettishly.

 

“You do that.” Louis’ voice was low.

  


Harry was fucked. He could’ve sat there all night flirting because that is what this felt like. Flirting. Clearly last night’s quick exit had thankfully had no lasting effect and they were back to their usual repartee with an added bit of sexual tension. Or so it felt to Harry. But why the change?

 

“You seem in a better place tonight.” Harry pushed a little to see if Louis would talk.

 

“Yep. Feel better. Looking forward to the weekend.” Louis grinned, his eyebrows raising. “Very much.”

 

Harry felt flustered. There was definitely intent behind Louis’ words.

 

“Good. I want to make it as relaxing and carefree for you as possible so we will do as little or as much as you want to.” Harry smiled.

 

“Sounds good.”

  


The chatter continued into the early hours, bantering and innuendo coming thick and fast from Louis. Harry was enjoying the teasing or payback, whatever this exchange was. Maybe it was for him bringing Ibiza up yet again? He really needed to stop that.

 

“Haz, you fell asleep then. You let out a little snore and puffed your lips out.” Louis whispered, a soft smile playing on his lips.

 

“Did no such thing.” Harry scowled but knew he had.

 

“I see drool on your chin.” Louis poked his tongue out of the side of his mouth cheekily.

 

Harry swiped at his face with the back of his hand. “Stop it, no one should see me like that.”

 

“Too late love.” Louis wrinkled his nose up.

 

“I’m a fucking disaster.” Harry huffed.

 

“I won’t tell anyone.” Louis raised his eyebrows. “I’m good at keeping secrets.”

 

Harry pursed his lips in a smile. “Mmm,” he nodded. “I suppose you are.”

 

“Go to sleep, don’t worry if you don’t have time to talk tomorrow, I guess you have a lot to do if you are coming over Friday?” Louis spoke. “We have Rome Thursday and then we are flying to Barcelona Friday and checking into the hotel, the buses will catch us up after the break.”

 

“Ok. Night Lou, see you soon.”

 

“Night love, sweet dreams.”

  


Harry and Niall spoke every day in their whatsapp chat. It consisted of Harry taking photos of mail that had arrived for Niall, and Niall asking him to open it and tell him the contents. There wasn’t much they didn’t know about each other so the odd credit card statement between friends was nothing. Niall moaned about missing Melissa, missing London and missing Harry. Harry empathised and moaned about missing Niall, missing the rock and roll life on the bus and missing the guys. Niall sent food and tour photos. Harry sent mail, London sunsets and odd shaped fruit photos. Niall had already told him he was jetting off to meet Melissa in New York when the band had their short break in Barcelona so he didn’t think it necessary to inform him that he was going over. Maybe he knew there might be a lot of questions but that piece of information wasn’t shared in their message. However, Niall was living on a bus with Louis and Louis liked to talk.

 

_‘You’re coming over then??? Can’t believe I won’t get to see you!!! I leave first thing in the morning.’_

 

_‘Yeah, not much on this weekend so I thought why not. Louis was in a bit of a quandary as to what he should do. He was thinking of going to see his family but didn’t fancy the inquisition about Cam and didn’t fancy London alone so he’s staying there and I offered to keep him company. I love Barcelona and fancy a few days away, bit of Spanish sunshine hopefully!! Chill out, see the sights, have tapas, get drunk. Been years since I was a proper tourist in those parts, looking forward to it.’_

 

Harry knew he was rambling.

 

Niall wasn’t silly.

 

_‘Be careful H, don’t lose your heart to a rebound fling. Use your noggin, I know you have one under all that hair. Love you bud, stay classy Styles xxxx’_

 

Harry closed his eyes and sighed.

 

_‘Love you too! Have fun in the big apple, love to Mel xxx’_

  
  


Barcelona was definitely milder than London. Harry stepped off the plane and took a deep breath. Every country had its own unique smell and Harry could smell warm earth, lemons and pine. Lovely.

 

A car was waiting to take him to the venue, he would just about make it to see Skulls perform. The driver knew all the fastest routes and his daredevil corner taking was doing nothing to help the nerves in Harry’s tummy.  All through the short flight he was thinking of Louis. He had that stupid thing where you can’t picture someone in your head, luckily his camera roll was full of photos to remind him. They hadn’t spoken yesterday only messaged as Louis was busy with the concert and then packing for his flight the next morning.

 

“Harry, nice to see you.” Jack was waiting for him as he stepped out of the car. He handed him a pass to put around his neck and took his bags from him. Harry followed him inside, following him down many dimly lit corridors until they arrived at a series of doors.

 

“They’re in there.” Jack pointed to a black door. “Five minutes til stage time.”

 

“Thanks Jack.” Harry smiled and headed inside, trepidation making his hands shake as he opened the door.

 

His eyes landed on Louis first. He was all dressed and ready to go on stage. He was doing his final vocal warm ups, Liam by his side harmonising a little as they sang together. Holly and Josh were sharing a chair, Zayn was by the table eating a banana.

 

“Heyyy.” Harry held his hand up and waved.

 

“Hazza.” Liam took just two large steps to reach him. “Mate.” He wrapped his arms around Harry, squeezing him tight. “Great to see you.”

 

Zayn was close on his heels, joining in the welcome.

 

Harry felt the hug growing as more people joined in. A hot heat hit his back as someone wrapped their arms around him from behind, plastering themselves to his back. Then a raspy, unmistakable voice murmured in his ear. “Missed you.”

 

Harry freed his arms to wrap them backwards, grasping at the hips of the person he knew damn well was Louis and squeezing. His thumbs found the most perfect dip, fitting snugly on his hip bone, fingers splayed out over the sides of his arse cheeks. The body shuffled closer, pushing into Harry, creating fire in his spine as they slotted together perfectly. Harry relaxed into Louis, he could feel his breath on the shell of his ear, feel the soft and hard parts of his body pushing into him.  He could hear the whoops and excitement of the other boys but his body was honed into the one behind him, soaking up the heat and the scent from him.

 

“Time lads.”  Jack’s voice broke the huddle.

 

Harry disengaged, stood back and watched their little ritual before stage time, his eyes drinking in Louis. The guys eyeballed each other manically, muttering nonsense and humming what sounded like Dolly Parton, Harry was transfixed. Louis wore a vest, slashed from the armpit down to his waist. The shadows falling on the ripple of his ribs, a tight nipple peeking out as he shifted. He raised his arm to high five the guys, a smattering of armpit hair and muscled shoulders made Harry’s dick twitch.  This was so very much to take in but there was more. His eyes swept down, the vest was snug allowing it to showing off the curve of his petite waist versus the ample swell of his bum. It was a conundrum how such a feat was possible but still it didn’t end. Thick thighs, strong stance, feet apart leading down to shapely calves and tiny ankles. Harry swallowed hard, his eyes raking up and down Louis’ body. He was perfection.

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=miyrdv)

 

Louis caught him looking, a smirk appearing on his lips. “Coming to watch?” He gestured to Harry.

 

Harry nodded. “Definitely.”

  


Harry was floored at their performance. They never missed a beat, taking the audience on a hot and sweaty journey with Louis front and centre, basking in the limelight. He seemed different, assured, confident and extremely, well, sexual. He slid the palm of his hand down his chest, over his stomach, snatching it away just as he reached his crotch, as if his hand was scorched. Harry was agape at him. He used the mic stand as a prop to grind on and finally strutted across the stage, hips swinging, his vest soaked with sweat, the curve of his body silhouetted by the lights. Harry was thrumming, his body responding to the performance before him, his cock misbehaving, thickening in his jeans. It had been too long, he needed some sex and this erotica was the closest he had been for a while, apart from his own hand.

 

By the time the band ran off stage, Harry was in a state of flux. Something had shifted with Louis, something that had Harry flustered. He took a long drink of his beer and slowly made his way backstage, willing the bulge to go down before he reached their dressing room.

 

The activity in there was hyper. Holly was pestering Josh to get showered and changed. They were catching a flight to Majorca in less than an hour. Liam and Zayn were laughing together, the atmosphere was distinctly party mode for their long weekend off. Louis was clutching a bottle of beer, his hair messy and damp, joking with Jack. Harry hovered in the background, letting them finalise details of their days off. It suddenly hit Harry that they were going to be spending three full days and nights together before Louis needed to be in Madrid. His chest fluttered a little with excitement and panic. Louis turned, catching Harry’s eye. He nodded his head for him to join him and Jack.

 

“Booked you into the W hotel where Lou is staying but Niall has left a contingency fund so if you decide to move on, let me know.” Jack smiled at them both. “Have a blast fellas.”

 

Louis pursed his lips and raised his eyebrows. “We will, we will.” He clapped Jack on the shoulder as he retreated.

 

“You’re perky.” Harry tilted his head, blinking exaggeratedly.

 

“Holiday fever. Looking forward to no plans, no interviews, no alarms, just fun.” Louis hip checked Harry and walked away. Harry watched him until he turned. “Come on lad.” He motioned.

 

Harry followed him, the pheromones oozing from him as he sashayed away. He leant into Liam and Zayn, muttered something to them making them both turn and hug him.

 

He grabbed a rolling suitcase, his leather jacket from the back of a chair and bid everyone farewell.

  


Barcelona was vibrant as the car drove through the city to their coastal hotel. Louis climbed into the back with Harry, legs sprawled open causing their knees to touch. Harry could smell the freshness of his sweat, it was driving him insane. He had always been a sucker for locker room smells but this was on another level. Louis was turned away looking out of the window.

 

“Looks decent.” He nodded towards a lively street littered with bars.

“Yeah.” Harry’s voice cracked a little, his throat tight.

 

“You ok?” Louis turned to look at him. Harry stared back, overawed with everything going on around him but also inside of him.

 

Harry coughed. “Fine, great yeah.”

 

Louis turned away again. “Thanks for coming over, really appreciate the company.”

 

Harry chewed at his bottom lip and laid down a silent prayer for serenity and restraint.

  


“You don’t mind sharing do ya? I mean I said to Niall it’d be more of a laugh so he got us a twin.” Louis walked briskly into the brightly lit hotel, Harry keeping up to him, the porter following with their luggage.

 

“I uhm, I was going to just book a room..” Harry replied, a little surprised at the sleeping arrangements.

 

“Oh,” Louis stopped dead. “Well that’s up to you I suppose. I mean we’ve done it before so I just thought..”

 

“No, no.” Harry laughed a little nervously. “I’m up for it.”

 

Louis held his gaze a little longer than necessary. “Good.” He spun around and continued his march to the front desk.

  


“You are in one of our most spectacular suites, please follow me.” The guy pushed their luggage on a baggage cart to the lifts. They were whizzed up to the twenty fourth floor where the guy lead them along a corridor to a door. He swiped the card and the door clicked open. They were in a huge room with panoramic views of Barcelona.

 

Louis took the bags and tipped the porter, closing the door behind him. “Fuck, would you look at this.” He whooped, running forward and diving on the gigantic bed.

 

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=25fhoax)

Harry wandered around, taking it all in. He peeked behind closed doors finding a bathroom and a lounge. “You do realise there is only one bed?” He finally came to stop at the foot of the bed.

 

Louis sat up, his hair messy, eyes unblinking. “Ah.” He paused. “Well…” He flopped back down, starfishing on the bed, feeling the room there was. “I don’t mind sharing.” He quirked an eyebrow.

 

Harry folded his arms, cocked his hip and huffed out a dry laugh. “Oh really?”

 

“Well, I _think_ , I can resist you Styles but the question is, can you resist me?” Louis folded his arms behind his head, his hips canting upwards ever so slightly.

 

Harry gasped incredulously. “What’s got into you?” The hairs on his neck prickling, looking down at Louis laid out like a ripe peach just waiting to be eaten.

 

“You’re the one who keeps bringing up Ibiza like it’s unfinished business and I’m ready to get back on to the horse, have some fun.” Louis poked his tongue out boldly.

 

Harry sprung into life, jumping on the bed, straddling Louis’ hips with his knees, grabbing his wrists, pinning him to the bed. “Look you little shit, I don’t care how sexy you are, I ain’t gonna be your rebound guy.” Harry felt a tug of regret hit his stomach. Was this how Louis saw him? As the guy he could mindlessly fuck? For all Harry was completely gone for Louis, there was no way he could let this happen. He wasn’t going to lose his friendship and that of the other boys all for the sake of sex, even if it was with Louis. He stared down at him, his scent driving him wild, his body already planning what his head was screaming was wrong. Every nerve and fibre wanted Louis, wanted to just immerse himself in him, to just give him everything he wanted. But what Harry wanted was so much more than that. He wanted it all.

 

“Then you have nothing to worry about us sharing a bed have you?” Louis replied, his voice a little shaky, his eyes flicking away from Harry’s gaze.

 

Harry let go of Louis’ wrists and sat back on his heels. “No, I suppose not.” He climbed from Louis’ lap, hating that it looked like he was rejecting Louis. Hating how much this was hurting his heart. “You know I find you attractive..” Harry’s voice was thick, emotion clogging his throat.

 

Louis cut him off with a hand in the air. “Please Haz.” He rolled off the bed, “Let’s get ready and go explore the city.”

 

Harry winced at being cut off, at Louis’ dismissal at his attempt to backtrack a little. “Please let’s not fight.” Harry walked over to Louis and hugged him, his eyes fluttering shut at the warmth and just how well they slotted together in each others arms.

 

“Not fighting, I understand.” Louis mumbled into Harry’s neck.

  


They both showered. Louis grabbed the posh rainfall shower and took his sweet time. Harry was quicker, using the more functional, but smaller bathroom to get ready. He wanted to stay in there, hoping the water would wash away his turmoil. Louis wanted him. Fuck. Harry wanted him right back but now Louis must feel like Harry rejected him and that was the last thing he wanted. He needed to tell Louis how he felt but it wasn’t something he could just blurt out. Was Louis even ready to jump into something new? He needed this weekend to see if Louis could feel something more than just lust for him. He was a man on a mission.

  


“What you wearing?” Louis wandered about the room in his boxer briefs, opening his suitcase and ransacking the contents.

 

“Jeans, shirt and a squirt of Tom Ford.” Harry had a towel slung low on his hips, a towel turban around his curls whilst he smoothed moisturiser into his skin.

 

“Such a bloody diva.” Louis shook his head smiling.

 

“Hey now.” Harry posed prettily, hands under his chin, shit eating grin on his face. “Princess please.”

 

Louis picked up his wet towel and flung it at Harry. “Get fucking dressed.”

  


They were both starving, opting to go eat first. They found a fabulous little tapas bar, sat at a table that was small but cosy and ordered too many dishes and a bottle of wine.

 

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=e804f8)

“So how have you been?” Harry picked up an olive and popped it in his mouth.

 

“Good, yeah. Better.” Louis looked up at him. “Feel better in myself, not as maudlin as I have been.”

 

“Hey.” Harry knocked his foot into Louis’. “You wasn’t maudlin, you were bound to feel floored by what happened. But anyway, onwards.”

 

Louis picked his glass up. “Onwards.” They tapped their glasses together.

 

“You look very handsome tonight.” Harry smiled, biting his bottom lip as he complimented Louis, his eyes hungrily sweeping down his body.

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=o049jm)

Louis shook his head cynically. “Look you smooth bastard, I laid it out on a plate for you tonight and got pied.” Louis popped a ring of squid in his mouth. “So what’s with the lines?”

 

Harry watched him, considering his words carefully. “They’re not lines, you do look bloody handsome, you always look handsome.” He cleared his throat, how could he say this without scaring the life out of Louis?  “I want something more...umm...permanent.”

 

Louis nodded slowly. “Fair do’s.”

 

“You’ve just come out of a relationship and want some fun. I want more than a shag.”                                                  

 

Louis rolled his eyes. “Harry, stop flowering it up, I will have to live with the fact that you don’t fancy me.

 

Harry reached over, placing his hand high on Louis’ thigh. “If we fuck and it all goes wrong, we lose the friendship, the whole camaraderie with the boys and we’ll be all awkward around each other.”

 

Louis shrugged resignedly.

 

“Don’t look so pissed off with me, I want you, like you have no idea how much I want you but..” Harry pursed his lips. “Help me be a grown up here Lou.”

Louis placed his hand over Harry’s. “I forget you aren’t a pleb like me and you have to be seen to be behaving and maybe fucking a singer in a band isn’t good protocol for you…”

 

Harry clenched his teeth together. “No it’s nothing to do with that, you’re not a pleb, don’t be saying things like that. Let’s just go with it and put our friendship first.”

 

They stared at each other, a silent truce reached.

 

“Let’s go get wasted.” Harry pulled Louis up.

  


They did a bar crawl around Las Ramblas. The rule was one drink in each bar, one dance if there was music and then move on. They were on their sixth drink and second dance. The first dance was a sober affair in the first bar. It was mainly fist pumping with jerky knee bends to a classic Faithless tune. They weren’t nearly drunk enough to truly enjoy it and so made a swift exit and on they went. The next four were just bars where they could fuel up and move on.

 

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2hnmbrd)

“Come on slow coach.” Louis dodged the stragglers in the street, easily navigating his way.

 

“Slow down Lou, you’re like a…” Harry thought, scrunching up his eyes and pouting. “...A hare.”

 

“I’m like a hair?” Louis stopped and frowned, pointing at his quiff, smoothing a hand over his immaculate do.

 

Harry pushed him against the building in the bustling street, caging him in with his hands on the wall . “A hare, like a rabbit, in that story. I’m the tortoise.” He bugged his eyes tilting his head slowly one side to the other. “Buuuumbling along,” He drawled.  “and there’s you, floating along the street all graceful.” Harry’s face was close to Louis’, their alcohol fueled breaths mingling.

 

“I’ll slow down.” Louis stared glassy eyed. The shots having their effect on them.

 

“No really, you don’t have to, just ignore me.” Harry paused, they were so close, Louis staring at Harry’s mouth. Harry had to physically tear himself away before he leant in and ruined everything.

 

The next bar was a live music venue. They were making the most amazing looking cocktails and it would have been rude not to. They sipped the red grenadine laced alcohol through straws and nodded along to the band on the stage.

 

“They’re good.” Louis shouted into his ear.

 

Harry nodded in agreement. Space was tight so Louis shuffled in front of Harry, Harry placed a hand on Louis’ shoulder to stop them getting separated or that was what he told himself anyway.

 

They listened to a few songs, finished their cocktail and left.

  


“Pool.” Louis grabbed Harry’s wrist and dragged him across the street to a doorway with a neon pool table sign. They bought drinks and racked up the balls to play.

 

They were shit! Far too drunk to gauge the angles and distance. They spent more time bent over the table laughing at each other to keep any kind of score or indeed who needed to pot which ball.

 

Louis took his turn, Harry stayed behind him, ogling his arse as his jeans pulled tight.

 

“Which balls am I after?” Louis turned, catching Harry staring fixedly and raised his eyebrows.

 

“Oi, curly,” Louis whistled to get his attention. “Balls lad balls, which balls?”

 

Harry laughed. “Uhmmm, spot I think?” His face blushing at being caught looking.

  


A jazz bar was next. Harry and Louis sat upon barstools, their thighs pressed up together, swaying to the melancholy saxophone and the raspy older man singing the blues.

 

Louis leant into Harry’s ear. “I’m so glad you came, I didn’t wanna be alone.”

 

Harry swept a strand of hair from Louis’ forehead. “No place I’d rather be.”

 

Louis leant in and placed a soft kiss to Harry’s jawline, knocking their heads together. “Thanks.”

  


The next bar was lively. A rainbow flag hung proudly from the doorway, a small group of friends stood out on the street smoking and chatting.

 

Louis smiled at Harry. “More like our kinda place.”

 

Harry threw his arm around Louis’ shoulders. “Let’s go get our gay on.”

 

They inched their way to the bar, ordering their drinks they found a good place to hang out by the dance floor.  Louis stood, dancing on the spot to the music, taking a long pull from his beer. Harry watched him, knowing he wasn’t the only one with eyes on Louis. They made quite the pair, both of them reacting to the obvious attention. Harry chewing his gum a little cockily, Louis batting his lashes, hip dropped.

 

Louis was recognised by a couple of guys. He smiled and was gracious, signing autographs and taking selfies. Harry stood back and watched him, watched how patient he was with them making sure they got what they wanted before they left him.

 

Harry leant in. “They love you. Everyone loves you.”

 

“Nah.” Louis brushed it off, dropping his head a little and blushing.

 

“Come and dance with me before the whole club wants you.” Harry pulled him onto the dance floor.

 

The hot beats and alcohol made their bodies a little looser than before. Harry faced Louis, swinging his hips in time to the music. Louis shimmied, turning a quarter turn, closing his eyes and letting his head roll back, his neck exposed. Harry was spellbound. Another quarter turn found him back to front with Harry. Harry grabbed his hips, his fingers finding the dents of his hip bone, pulling him close to his body. Louis went easily, pliant under Harry’s touch he pressed his body in close. Harry’s cock twitched with arousal, everything about Louis overwhelming him. Harry felt Louis slide his hips across his body, slow and sensual his arse cheeks brushing Harry’s crotch. His shoulder blades grazing his nipples. It was torture, Harry’s body couldn’t help but respond. His face flushed, his cock thickened, his nipples hardened. There was nothing subtle about his reaction to Louis. Harry folded his arms over Louis’ waist and rocked with him. He pushed his erection into his arse, buried his nose in the crease of his neck, inhaling him, his lips brushing the damp skin.

 

“Fuck Lou.” Harry whined.

 

Louis reached back, grasping Harry’s hips, grinding into his cock firmly. Harry moaned obscenely, his curls falling forward as he nuzzled even further into Louis’ skin. He felt Louis’ throat vibrate and what sounded like a groan as Harry succumbed and finally let his lips taste Louis’ skin.  He felt Louis shudder, causing Harry to pull him closer, his teeth scraping at the sensitive skin just below Louis’ ear. Louis let go of Harry’s hips, grabbed his hand and pushed it into his bulging crotch. Both of them letting out simultaneous moans. His head was screaming at him to stop. To take things back a couple of hundred notches and be logical. His body was betraying him in every single way possible. He wanted Louis so badly and here he was, in his arms, wanting him right back. If this was just a rebound shag, how the hell was Harry going to deal with that?

 

“What are we _doing_?” Harry growled into Louis’ ear.

 

Louis turned, his pupils blown, lips parted. “It’s called foreplay I hope?” Longing shining from his eyes.

 

Harry surged forward, stopping so close to Louis’ lips, feeling his breath fanning over his own skin. “Fuck.” Harry whispered, his head ducking closer, Louis grunted, finally connecting their lips.

 

It was frantic and messy. Teeth clashing, tongues fighting as they crashed into each other. Harry felt like he was levitating, like everything around him was going on but he was suspended in surrealism. He’d waited so long to kiss Louis, he didn’t imagine it would be with so much alcohol swimming in his veins, but it was good, so good. His whole body was ignited, feeling the frenzied way Louis had responded to their kiss. He was pushing his thigh into Harry’s erection. Harry could feel Louis’ hardness on his hip, Louis rutting fervidly against him.

 

He felt Louis pull back, his breath coming in punchy short bursts.

 

“Fuck.” Louis dropped his head to Harry’s chest, tapping his forehead three times against his sternum then finally looking up at Harry. “Sorry, sorry. Fuck. I got a bit carried away there.”

 

Harry gripped Louis’ arms, inhaled deeply through his nose, his nostrils flaring. He clamped his teeth together, his jawbone protruding. He wanted so badly for this to happen, his whole body responding to the kiss. Louis looked up at him, confusion swimming in his eyes, searching for answers.

 

 

Harry needed to reassure him, tell him it was ok. His face softened, he reached up, stroked Louis’ hair letting the fine strands fall through his fingers. “Me too.” Harry pulled Louis into his arms. “I got a bit carried away. Tequila and your body and a lethal combination.” He murmured into Louis’ ear.

 

Harry felt Louis sigh deeply. “Sorry.” He spoke quietly into Harry’s ear.

 

“Hey, stop now. Nothing to be sorry for.” Harry brushed his knuckles along Louis’ jawline. “I initiated the kiss, I wanted to it to happen.”

 

Louis nodded slowly. “Pair of dicks aren’t we?”

 

Harry snorted. “Indeed. Think we’ve had enough, yeah?” Harry took Louis’ hand and walked them towards the door, the fresh air hitting them both squarely.

 

“Shit.” Louis huddled into himself, his thin top doing nothing to fend off the chilly breeze.

 

“Come here.” Harry wrapped an arm around Louis and bundled him into the first taxi outside, the driver whizzing them back through the streets to their hotel.

 

Louis nestled into Harry’s side, Harry softly stroking his arm. “S’ok you know? Don’t be worrying, it’s all good. Really.” Harry mumbled under his breath, Louis shaking a little in his arms.

 

“Sorry.” Louis spoke into the fabric of Harry’s shirt.

 

“Please don’t say it again.” Harry pressed his lips to Louis’ hair.

 

They arrived at the hotel, Harry pressed far too many Euros into the driver's hand and lead Louis into the hotel.

 

Their suite was warm and cosy. Housekeeping had been in and turned down the bed and left mood lighting on.

 

Louis went straight into the bathroom, emerging ten minutes later in just his boxer briefs. He rummaged around in a holdall, pulling out warn sweats and a Doncaster Rovers top.

 

Harry smiled, his nose wrinkled up adoringly. He got two bottles of water from the mini bar. “Which side of the bed?” He juggled the bottles, waiting to see which side Louis chose.

 

“Can I have the right if you don’t mind?” Louis sat sheepishly on that side of the bed.

 

“That’s perfect, I prefer left.” Harry placed their bottles down. “I’ll just go..” He headed off into the bathroom too.

 

He emerged to find Louis curled up facing outwards, taking up barely any of the bed. Harry hadn’t brought anything to sleep in as he didn’t know he was sharing. He slid under the covers in his boxers and a t shirt. He laid for a few minutes, feeling Louis’ breathing even out to a slow, steady rhythm.

 

They had come so close to caving and it had been Louis who’d saved the day. Harry would’ve loved nothing more than to have continued it in the bedroom but then what would morning have brought to their friendship? Harry wanted all of Louis. Louis clearly found him attractive otherwise why the kissing and dry humping? But was Louis ready to fall in love just yet? And did he even see Harry in that way? Harry sighed softly. The next few days were his way of finding out. The next few days were his chance to show Louis just how much he thought of him and try and make him fall in love with him.

  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished at long last. So sorry for keeping you waiting xoxox  
> It took an army of people to help me shape this, I just wanted to say a massive thank you to them all <333 You are all amazing xx But mainly Bec, Lu, Sus, Renee, Kelly, Michelle, Nicole and Liz xx All the bloody love xx

Harry woke at dawn with a thick head, dry mouth and aching body. Louis was sound asleep, he looked like he hadn’t even moved all night, still curled up on his side facing away from Harry.

 

Harry downed two bottles of water and decided the best thing to do was detox the alcohol out of him by going to the steam room.

 

He scribbled a note for Louis, crept out of the suite and took the lift down to the gym. There were a few people working out but the sauna was empty. He poured some water on the coals and settled back on the bench, eventually laying down and closing his eyes. The steam heated up his body, the sweat steadily rolling down his neck and chest. He thought about last night and how quickly the dancing became something much more intense. Louis made it clear that he was down for some fun so Harry blamed himself for getting carried away. The thing was, he _did_ want Louis in every way possible but he couldn’t bear to be just a shag to him and dropped when someone better came along. He’d lost Louis once before, he really didn’t want that to happen again, even if it meant not having him. Having Louis in his life meant so much more to him.

 

When he could stand the heat no more, he went and had a long, cool shower, sluicing the sweat from his body before he dived into the pool and pounded length after length. There was no way he could run this morning so this was a much better option. When he felt he couldn’t do another stroke, he exited, showered, got himself dried and dressed and stopped off at the coffee shop for two large ones to go. He got Louis his usual hangover order of latte with an extra shot. Louis swore that the milk helped settle his stomach and the caffeine woke his body up. Harry held the keycard in his teeth, juggling the drinks whilst entering their suite. Louis had moved over, he was facing the other way, Harry’s note now laid on the duvet beside him.

 

“Morning Lou, I have your fave.” Harry sat on the bed making the mattress dip and placed his coffee down.

 

Louis groaned, shoving his head under the pillow. “Why are you so frigging chipper?” He grumbled, his voice barely audible.

 

“I’ve detoxed all the alcohol out of me in the steam room then had a swim. Feel great.” Harry got up and opened the blinds a little, the morning sun flooding their room. “It’s a gorgeous day, we can’t waste it, what do you fancy doing?”

 

Louis ignored him.

 

“Drink your coffee misery guts.” Harry sat on the couch, phone in hand, googling things. “Breakfast will be here in twenty minutes.”

 

Slowly, Louis moved. He sat up, his hair delightfully dishevelled, creases on his face from the pillow. Harry wrinkled his nose, his face smiling widely at Louis’ grumpy morning face. “Hi love.” He spoke softly.

 

Louis scowled at him. He picked his cup up, took a long drink and licked his lips. “At least you brought decent coffee.” His voice was a honeyed rasp.

 

“I remembered.” Harry tapped his nose. “And I ordered loads of stuff for breakfast so you can soak up the alcohol.”

 

Louis rubbed his eyes and yawned. “How long you been up?”

 

“About an hour and a half. I laid in the sauna until my body was pulsating and dripping with sweat, took a shower, took a swim until I was nicely aching then brought you coffee.” Harry curtsied to Louis jauntily.

 

“Mr Fucking Perfect aren’t you?” Louis threw his pillow at Harry, finally cracking a smile at him.

 

“Only for you darling.” Harry dropped his voice several octaves, his tongue poking out of the side of his mouth cockily.

 

“Arsehole.” Louis shook his head, eyes narrowed but a smirk on his lips.

 

The arrival of breakfast stopped the banter. They tucked into scrambled eggs and bacon, washed down by more coffee and juice.

 

“Feel more human now.” Louis walked to the windows. “Gorgeous view.” He admired the Mediterranean coastline, stretching his arms above his head, rolling up onto his toes. Harry watched him, his arse clenching, his glutes bulging. A thin sliver of flesh on show.

 

“Yeah.” Harry’s voice was a little rough and breathy.

 

Louis turned. “You sound tired.”

 

“No no,” Harry pulled himself together, silently grateful he’d worn a long shirt to hide the interest his dick was trying to make. “Do you fancy a drive up into the hills? See more of this view?” Harry asked.

 

“How?” Louis questioned, confusion written on his face.

 

“We could hire a car, do the hills today, the coast tomorrow if you fancy it?” Harry replied.

 

“Not just a pretty face are you your highness?” Louis grinned cheekily.

 

“Heyyy.” Harry grabbed him around the waist and flung him onto the bed, standing over him with a fake menacing face. “Less of the lip from you Yorkshire, now go get ready.”

 

Louis was sprawled in the most elegant pose Harry had ever seen. Back arched, toes pointed, he truly was beautiful.

 

“Brute.” Louis yawned and rolled over, his voice playful.

 

“Shower.” Harry tapped him on the arse towards the bathroom. Louis scuttled off giggling.

 

An hour later they were stood at the concierge desk signing the papers and collecting the keys for the car.

 

Harry slung a casual arm over Louis’ shoulders and lead him out to the pick up point. The sleek silver car sat waiting for them, a parking valet ready to usher them into it.

 

“You’re such a fucking princess, look at this ride.” Louis pursed his lips, elbowing Harry playfully. “And a soft top? Really?”

 

“Shush.” Harry nudged him back. “It’s gonna reach twenty degrees today. Warm one for us Brits so I thought we could have the top down, sunglasses on. I even prepared for the breeze by wearing my headscarf.” Harry quirked his lip to the side, his index finger pointing to the colourful bandana wrapped around his head.

 

“Ohhh that’s what that bit of rag is for?” Louis teased him.

 

Harry gasped and rounded on him, pinning him against the car.  “Listen you little shit,” the glee exploding from his eyes. “This bit of rag, as you call it, is the finest Alexander McQueen bit of rag, bought for me by my lovely sister. You,” He poked him in the chest.  “Are going to have shit hair because this top is staying down and I am going to take photos of you and send them to everyone we know so they can all laugh at you and your scarecrow hair.” Harry manhandled Louis, marching him to the passenger side and bundling him in. “Get your belt on and sort us a playlist.”

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=287gk84)

 

Harry strode confidently around the car, checking the tyres and bodywork, checking the accompanying paperwork and signing it with a flourish. Finally they were all set. He folded his endless legs behind the steering wheel and fired the car up. The engine sprung to life with a roar, settling down to a low purr. Harry looked over and grinned at Louis. “Ready flower?”

 

Louis clicked his tongue and nodded. He pulled on a pair of aviators. “Ready.”

 

Harry smiled at him sheepishly, reached into a backpack he’d brought and pulled out a beanie. “Here, I’m nice really. This’ll keep your head warm and your hair in check.”

 

Louis sat still staring at Harry, blinking slowly. His throat bobbed as he reached out and took the hat, his fingers feeling the super soft material, bewilderment flooding his features. “You brought this for me?”

 

Harry was perplexed at his reaction. “Yes?” He replied questioningly. “I know you don’t really like being cold and thought…”

 

Louis leaned over and planted a kiss to Harry’s cheek. “Thank you.” He spoke softly. “That was a lovely thing to do.”

 

Harry felt the heat where Louis’ lips had just been pressed to his skin, burning into his bones. “No worries.” He rasped.

 

Louis pulled the beanie on. “I know I’m a mardy arse sometimes but I really do appreciate you being here and keeping me company. I’m sure there’s a million other things you could be doing.”

 

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=330qmty)

“But nothing else I’d rather be doing.” Harry replied. “I like you Louis, I like spending time with you and if you’ll let me, I’d like to get to know you more.”

 

Louis smiled. “I’d like that.”

 

“Good.” Harry replied softly. “Let’s go.”

 

Harry steered the car out of the city and up into the hills. They kept to the main route, taking the fastest way until Harry turned off and began navigating through the pretty, whitewashed villages. They chatted nonstop, the chilled playlist Louis had chosen playing low in the background.

 

They found an amazing vantage point, way up in the hills overlooking the coast with its rugged rocks, tiny coves and blue sea. Harry cut the engine and opened his door. “Stunning.” He breathed.

 

Louis followed him, taking his phone from his pocket and snapping the views. “Let’s get a selfie.” He approached Harry, reaching up with his phone he angled it and snapped their faces. “Not too shabby.” He held the phone out to show Harry.

 

“Send it to me please?” Harry asked, his cheeks flushing with heat at how well they looked together in the photograph.

 

“Ok I admit, this was a great idea of yours Styles, to get out and see a bit of the country.” Louis kicked a loose stone.

 

“I go to lots of places with Dad but barely get to see any of the actual, real country I am in so this is nice for me too.” Harry smiled. “Come on let’s keep exploring.

 

They stopped for coffee in a rural town high in the hills, sitting outside in the sunshine. “Shit this is potent.” Louis sipped at the small cup.

 

“Damn right it is.” Harry widened his eyes, stuck his tongue out and gasped. “We’ll be wired for hours on this.”

 

“It’s nice.” Louis stared ahead, admiring the vista that rolled on for miles. “Just relaxing with no interviews and no promo. I mean I love my job, it doesn’t even feel like a job but you forget to breathe sometimes you know?”

 

Harry nodded. “I can imagine on the road feels like you never get any downtime. I think it’s important to take yourself away, even if it’s just for the night to recharge your batteries.”

 

Louis turned his head to Harry, who was sat beside him to take in the view. “It is. Clear my head and just like…” Louis shrugged his shoulders. “close the door. I’ve done my crying and internal screaming.”

 

Harry linked his pinkie finger with Louis’. “Proud of you, you’re doing great.”

 

Louis squeezed their fingers. “Feel so much better now. I was clinging on. I love the idea of love and relationships.” He snorted softly. “I’m old fashioned I suppose. I like having a special person...someone to just…” He looked up to the sky, his eyes a little dewy. “Be yours, you be theirs. But…” He smiled wryly. “I’ve made my peace with the fact that my job is the priority. Love will have to wait.”

 

“You’re lovely.” Harry smiled. “Not old fashioned at all. Lots of people want to be in relationships, in love, so don’t give up on having both.”

 

“I’m picky though.” Louis side eyed Harry, biting back a smile. “Remember that time I had a last ditch attempt to pull someone in Ibiza and I pulled Royalty?” He squeezed his eyes shut, colour creeping up his neck. “Yeah, I’m such a fucking turd.”

 

“Remember that time I was up on a balcony in a club in Ibiza?” Harry sat forward slightly in his chair, turning his head to face Louis. “And I spotted the most luminous, most beautiful boy in the whole room, maybe even the whole world.”

 

Louis’ mouth gaped at Harry’s words. “And I had to get down there and see this boy close up. Had to try and bask in a little bit of his light because he was, _Is,_ beautiful .” Harry touched Louis’ cheek, Louis immediately turned into his touch, nuzzling into him. “And I was throwing myself about to make him see me. Praying he’d notice me and he did and I was beside myself. Shitting myself.” They both stared wide eyed at each other. “And he was kind and hot and gorgeous and blew my little mind with his moves.”

 

Louis covered his mouth with his hand. “Moves.” He scoffed. “I winged it. I’d watched loads of porn luckily.”

 

“You were,” Harry rolled his head back and closed his eyes. “Incredible. I relived that night over and over.”

 

Louis stared at Harry. “Me too.” He croaked, his voice cracking.

 

“I looked for you.” Harry admitted.

 

“Huh?” Louis questioned him.

 

“I came home and searched for you everywhere on social media.” Harry admitted, chewing his lip nervously.

 

Louis frowned. “I gave you my number.”

 

“No, no you didn’t. You ran away shouting out random numbers at me.” Harry covered his mouth. “Ohfivefouroneblahblahblahhhhhhh.”

 

Louis’ face was stunned. “I...don’t remember it that way. I thought...I was sure you had my number and didn’t bother to call.”

 

Harry closed his eyes and shook his head. “Louis I fucking searched for you. I even had Gemma in on the hunt, stalking her old uni friends up in Sheffield but…” Harry scrunched his nose. “I was looking for Tommy.”

 

Louis tilted his head. “What?”

 

“I thought you were called Tommy. Thought your friends had shouted Tommy so I was never going to find you.” Harry pursed his lips. “But then fate stepped in.”

 

Louis sat still, eyes wide at Harry’s words. “You believe in that?”

 

“I do.” Harry shifted a little.

 

A clock tower chimed midday, startling them both.

 

“That’s pretty.” Louis stood up, placed ten euro under his cup, more than double the bill. “I’m off to take a closer look.” He pointed to the whitewashed church in the square across from them.

 

“Me too.” Harry stood, his head a little fuzzy from the caffeine and the chat they’d just had.

 

They explored the town, taking pictures of everything. A lady had a barrow in the square selling fruit and vegetables. They chose juicy peaches and oranges to snack on in the car and again paid extra for their goods. “Must be hard for them to make a decent living so far off the beaten track.” Louis had mused.

 

Harry wrapped an arm around Louis’ shoulders and pulled him in a one armed hug. “You’re so thoughtful.”

 

Louis pushed him playfully. “Shurrup.” He blushed.

 

They meandered through the hills, stopping off at various vantage points to take in the views.

At their final resting place they decided to stay and watch the late afternoon sun set behind the mountains. The light faded quickly, framing the fluffy white clouds a brilliant orange and filling the sky with pinks and lilacs.

 

“This is gorgeous.” Louis sighed, sitting on a rock with the last of the flecks of light dancing on the landscape.

 

“Yeah.” Harry had agreed, watching the changing colours reflecting on Louis’ face. He climbed up next to Louis, curling their pinkie fingers together. Louis let his head fall on Harry’s shoulder. Harry wanted to stay there forever.  

 

“So peaceful and calming,” Louis murmured.

 

Harry let his eyes fall shut, their thighs pressed together, his head coming to rest against Louis’. “Thank you for a lovely day.”

 

Louis tutted softly. “It should be me thanking you.”

 

Harry felt Louis shiver a little. “Cold?”

 

“A bit.” Louis admitted.

 

Harry slid off the rock and held his hand out to Louis. “Come on let’s head back.”

 

Louis took Harry’s hand and jumped down. Harry pulled him into a hug, rubbing his hands up and down Louis’ back, trying to warm him up a little. “What do you fancy for dinner tonight?”

 

Louis shrugged, still enveloped in Harry’s arms. “Something lovely.”

 

“Ah shit, I was gonna suggest something horrible.” Harry teased.

 

“Fancy a quiet dinner, couple of drinks and an early night if I’m honest.” Louis said.

 

“Sounds perfect.” Harry stepped back, took Louis’ hand and lead him to the car.

 

Harry powered up the engine and closed the roof. Louis hummed his gratitude at that, flicking the heater up a little in the car.

 

“Talk to me, tell me things about your life.” Harry spoke as he began the descent towards the coast.

 

Louis turned his head. “Really?”

 

Harry’s eyes flicked to Louis. “I want to know everything about you.”

 

“Ok well….” Louis lifted his knees to the dashboard, sliding down in his seat, getting comfy. “You know I am one of seven yeah?”

 

Harry huffed out a laugh. “Yeah. Are they like you?”

 

Louis pursed his lips in a smile. “Well, maybe one or two of them are. Poor Mum.” He giggled. “I was a good little lad until I reached about thirteen, fourteen-ish, found my feet at high school and got a gob on me. I was a bit of a twat answering back a bit and being cheeky. Some teachers liked me, some bloody hated me. Then.” He sighed. “One particular bastard of a teacher came down hard on me and told me I wouldn’t amount to anything. I made sure I knuckled down a bit and passed enough GCSEs to go to sixth form and get my A levels which _then_ meant I could go to uni, so…” He shrugged. “Suppose he did me a favour?”

 

“He could have been kinder about it.” Harry fumed.

 

“It’s ok, when we get our first Brit I’ll dedicate it to him.” Louis laughed derisively. “You heard me? Bigging us up, thinking we’ll get a Brit.”

 

“Oh you’ll get Brit awards.” Harry spoke confidently.

 

“As if.” Louis shook his head. “There are so many talented bands out there..”

 

“And you’re one of them.” Harry finished off.

 

“No but like number ones, platinum albums.” Louis listed on his fingers. “Millions of streams.”

 

“But you already did have a number one in the charts.” Harry reminded him.

 

“Yeah but... What if that was just a fluke, a bit of hype? I’m scared for the album coming out and I am worried when our own tour is announced that we won’t sell the tickets and it will be shelved.” Louis confessed.

 

“Hey.” Harry reached across for his hand. “You’re amazing. Your music is astoundingly good and people are hungry for more. I have been stalking you all over social media and they love you. The comments on youtube are so positive and you fit so well together as a band. Your worries are normal, so don’t stress about it too much.”

 

“Yeah but can we sustain this? Keep the ideas coming for new songs, keep our heads together to tour and work hard? I’ve been trying to write these last few weeks and I’ve written like two songs that are bonus tracks at best but not hits.” Louis chewed on a nail nervously.

 

Harry pulled over and stopped the car. “You’ve just started a really fucking tough new job. Everybody wants a piece of you which means working long unsociable hours to fit it all in. You’re living out of a suitcase, barely knowing what country you’re going to wake up in next and you’ve had to deal with a breakup.” Harry awkwardly pulled Louis over to hug him, the centre console of the car getting in the way a little but Harry succeeded in cradling Louis’ head against his chest. “You are coping brilliantly with all of this. I spent like three days with you and went home exhausted and I didn’t have to do the whole gig thing. You are so much better than you give yourself credit for.  Enjoy the ride. I know it’s hard for you but I want to be there for you, support you all I can.”

 

Louis let out a shaky breath. “You are. More than you ever realise. I wouldn’t have got through these last few weeks without you.”

 

“You mean the absolute world to me, I want you to be happy,” Harry took Louis’ face in his hands. “So please don’t be too hard on yourself. Let the events you experience in life, help you to write your songs and if inspiration doesn’t come, then take yourselves off to somewhere stimulating. But I wouldn’t worry too much about the future just yet. Enjoy this album first and all that it brings. I should imagine top writers and producers will be knocking your door down to work with you.”

 

Louis smiled softly. “So glad to have you in my life.”

 

“I feel the same.” Harry stated, brushing his thumbs over Louis’ cheekbones. “I want…” Harry let his eyes flutter closed. There was so much he wanted. So much he’d love to say. Was there ever a right time to open yourself up to someone?

“I’d _like_ to be part of your life Louis. I hope you’ll give me a chance to show you how much I care about you. I hated saying I didn’t want to be your rebound guy last night, it hurt and well, I feel like...like we have something good, something more. Do you feel it?” Harry laid himself open to Louis, his heart pounding in his chest.

 

Louis swallowed, “I do.” His voice was barely a whisper.

 

Harry blew a quick breath out, relief sweeping his features. “I want whatever you are willing to give me. If that is just a beautiful friendship, then so be it.  But what I _really_ want,” Harry smiled earnestly at Louis.  “Is to take you out on dates, cook for you, tell you how beautiful you are, how your smile lights up my soul. I want to walk along the river with you holding your hand, watching people react to you because they do. I want to see new places, learn new things with you. I want to take you to bed and explore your body, take you apart inch by inch, lay with you in my arms, holding you, touching you, kissing you.” He took a deep breath.

 

“I know our history is less than conventional and our crazy schedules mean that the everyday things might have to wait or be well planned, but I don’t care. I don’t want anyone else Lou. I am happy to wait for you, to come out and see you whenever I can. I will take anything and everything you will give me.”

 

Tears spilled from Louis’ eyes.

 

“You don’t have to say anything, I know I have put pressure on you with this but I just had to say it.” Harry wiped a tear from Louis’ cheek. “But just know that I think you are wonderful and I adore you and I want to be in your life as much as you will have me.”

 

“I adore you too.” Louis sobbed, smiling at the same time.

 

They leaned in, both in unison. It was awkward and uncomfortable but their lips met in a slow, soft kiss. Harry cradled Louis’ face, Louis clinging on to Harry’s biceps as delicate, breathy noises filled the car. Harry’s heart exploded as it filled up to the brim with love for this boy. His whole body tingled with joy at his confession and the fact that Louis had responded favourably.

 

“I pick my moments to spill my guts to you don’t I?” Harry bopped their foreheads together.

 

“I can’t believe...Are you sure? You like _me_?”  Louis pressed him. “I’m chaotic, messy, emotional..”

 

“Kind, thoughtful, beautiful, considerate, funny, sexy, wild, endearing, engaging, talented…” How long have you got? Because I could sing your praises all night.” Harry grinned.

 

“I’ve been so nervous for this weekend. I worked myself up into a frenzy and thought If I didn’t at least try and seduce you then I’d lost my chance to be with you one last time. I’ve played out so many scenarios in my head. Fantasised about being with you. I thought I didn’t stand a chance but that maybe you’d be up for a fling and I was desperate for any part of you..” Louis stopped and rolled his eyes. “Now who’s spilling his guts?”

 

“You’ve thought about us being together?” Harry gasped giddily.

 

“Yes.” Louis winced. “Even when I was with Cam. I mean I tried with him I really did, but when you came back it just evoked so many memories for me. I know I must take my part of the blame for the breakup with Cam but I would have never cheated.”

 

“I know you wouldn’t.” Harry affirmed.

 

“I got so drunk last night and just went for it but I knew deep down it wasn’t right.” Louis touched Harry’s jaw. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Sorry?” Harry tore at his bottom lip with his teeth. “Did you feel how up for it I was? Fuck you know how to push my buttons.”

 

Louis smiled coyly. “Oh I felt it.”

 

Harry inhaled sharply. “I need to drive us back or else I won’t be responsible for my actions.”

 

“Date night?” Louis asked.

 

“Most definitely, we have so much to talk about.” Harry revved the car into life and headed back down towards Barcelona.

 

They arrived back at the hotel in the early evening. Harry stopped the car, handed the keys to the valet and raced to open Louis’ door. Louis stifled a giggle, accepting Harry’s hand, walking into the hotel together.

 

Harry had never felt so proud as he did now.

 

“I might have a soak in the bath.” Louis rolled his shoulders.

 

“Good, nice, yeah.” Harry pressed the button for the lift, still holding Louis’ other hand, his back stiff and straight.

 

“You ok?” Louis’ brow pinched.

 

“Yes.” Harry nodded.

 

“Only...You’re acting weird.” Louis tilted his head.

 

“I’m internally combusting that this..we..are happening and I really want to leap about and sing and dance and it is taking every bit of willpower to stop myself from picking you up and running around with you.” Harry gushed.

 

Louis spluttered out a laugh. “You dingbat.”

 

Harry’s head whipped to Louis just as the lift pinged its arrival. “Oh dingbat eh? Riiiiight.” Harry grabbed Louis fireman style, hoisting him over his shoulder and smacking his arse for good measure. Louis squealed as Harry ran into the lift with him and pressed their floor. “You’re lucky I didn’t dance round the lobby with you singing _Isn’t he lovely_ at the top of my lungs.”

 

Harry let Louis slip down his body, pressing him against the lift he marvelled at Louis’ face lit up with laughter. “You’re stunning.” He breathed.

 

Louis surged forward, capturing Harry in a kiss. His hands slipping into his curls, tilting his head just so to make the angle perfect for them. Harry groaned as the lift doors sprung open.

“Our timing is eternally shit.” He huffed.

 

“Sorry, couldn’t resist. We _are_ supposed to be taking things slowly though.” Louis smiled with tight lips, teasing Harry.

 

“Hmmm.” Harry pouted. He opened the door and grabbed Louis inside, manhandling him against the wall. “Slowly yes. Just one more kiss.” He crowded into Louis, tilting his smiling face up to his, trailing his lips over Louis’ jaw. “You smell so good.” Harry inhaled his skin, nipping a little below his ear, making Louis moan softly. “Fuck you taste good too.” Harry laved his tongue over his reddening skin. “Just want to..” Harry’s breath ghosting over Louis’ lips. “Kiss you.”  So he did. At last, with no space restrictions like in the car and no privacy issues like in the lift, Harry was able to fully appreciate just how exhilarating it was to kiss this man. There wasn’t an inch of his body that wasn’t reacting to him. It felt so right, like the missing part of a puzzle had just slotted into place, the stars had aligned and all was right with the world. Harry whined low in his throat, the love he had for Louis washing over him, filling his soul with hope and joy.

 

“Haz.” Louis was fisting at the front of Harry’s shirt, swaying a little as if he was holding on for dear life.

 

“You ok love?” Harry held him, watching his chest rise as fall as he gulped in air.

 

“I’m...Wow, I’m lightheaded, dizzy as fuck.” Louis rested his head back against the wall, the pulse in his neck fluttering rapidly.

 

“Come and lay down, do you feel sick?” Harry felt Louis’ brow.

 

“No. Jesus Harry, it’s you.” Louis used his grip on Harry to pull him in again. “You make my fucking head spin.” He swooped in for another kiss.

 

Harry whined happily in his throat as Louis’ tongue slipped in. He had never felt so heady from kissing someone. He never wanted to stop, keep kissing, endless kissing.

 

“Bath. Need to uhmm.” Louis pulled back, swaying a little as he walked away.

 

It snapped Harry out of his reverie. He groaned, his body craving more of Louis. “Cruel.” Harry dropped to the floor, crawling on his knees after him.

 

Louis turned, hands on hips. “Just look at you.” He chuckled. “Have a rest for our date.” Louis pointed to the bed.

 

Louis disappeared into the bathroom, coming out minutes later in just his boxers with a white fluffy bathrobe in his hand. Harry had done as he was told and was laid on the bed.

 

“You sure you’re ok Lou?” Harry rolled over onto his side, watching Louis busy himself near the bathtub.

 

“I am, _very_ ok.” He smiled. “Gonna relax in here for a while.” He turned on the taps and poured some sandalwood bath foam under the flow.

 

“I love kissing you. I want to kiss you a lot more.” Harry felt punchdrunk. A wonderful haze of contentment settling in his bones.

 

Louis turned, his smile lighting up his eyes. “I love kissing you too.”

 

“C’mere.” Harry patted the bed.

 

“Nope.” Louis popped the P and cocked his hip sassily. “Bath time.” He bent over and swished the water around giving Harry the perfect view of his arse in his pants. “The night is young.”

 

“Arghhhhhhhhhh.” Harry writhed about on the bed. “Tease.”

 

“You nap and shurrup.” Louis straightened up, dropped his boxers and stepped into the tub.

 

Harry’s breath caught in his throat. Louis was silhouetted by the soft lighting in the room. His body an enigma of soft curves and hard planes. “Christ you’re beautiful.”

 

Louis didn’t reply, laid deep in the fragrant bubbles but Harry could just make out a soft smile on his lips. “Shhh now, Sleep.”

 

Harry did as he was told and drifted off to sleep. His late night, early morning plus driving for most of the day had wiped him out a little. The next thing he knew, Louis was in his bathrobe, covering him up with a blanket. Harry struggled to grasp what time of day it was and where he was.

 

“Sorry if I woke you I just didn’t want you getting chilly.” Louis was hovering over him by the bed.

 

“S’fine.” Harry cleared his raspy throat. “How long have I been asleep?”

 

“About an hour. I fell asleep in the bath, just woke up a bit chilly because the water had cooled down. I’ve hitched the heating up a bit.”

 

“Come cuddle.” Harry pulled Louis down on the bed.

 

“I’m damp.” Louis protested but gave in easily as Harry wrapped him up in his arms.

 

“You smell gorgeous.” Harry nosed at his neck.

 

“Are you sure you can be arsed going out tonight, you look knackered.” Louis grazed Harry’s cheek with his knuckle.

 

“I’m fine.” Harry tilted his head into Louis’ touch. It was all so new and wonderful and he couldn’t get enough of him. “That power nap has perked me up.” Harry waggled his eyebrows.

 

Louis smiled adoringly at Harry. “Good.”

 

They got ready for dinner. Louis taking a little extra time but it was worth the little wait that Harry had, sat on the bed, butterflies in his tummy.

 

“Wow, shit.” Harry stood up slowly, his eyes roaming all over Louis.

 

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2vwzokg)

Louis fiddled with the hem of his top and the sleeve of his jacket. “Will I do?” He bit his bottom lip a little nervously.

 

“Will you do?” Harry took both of Louis’ hands in his. “You look stunning. Beautiful.” Harry lifted his hands and kissed them. “Feel all gaga.” Harry pulled a face, his tongue lolling out, his eyes crossing comically.  “I don’t know what the fuck I am saying, you make me giddy and flustered.” Harry laughed softly. “Shut up Harry.” He berated himself. “And just look at your date.” He schooled his features, drinking in the sight of Louis, his hair quiffed so elegantly and his clothes fitting him like a glove. “Wow.” Harry shook his head. “No wonder I’m feeling dizzy.”

 

Louis pinched his lips into a cute smile. “Heyyyy now.” He pulled Harry in for a hug.  “I feel all dithery myself. It’s a big deal for both of us I suppose?” Louis spoke into Harry’s neck.

 

Harry let out a long sigh. “Yes.” He relaxed a little knowing Louis was feeling it too.

 

Louis pulled back. “You look hot by the way.” He took his time admiring him, gliding his knuckle over the taut planes of Harry’s chest and abs. “Not a fan of buttons are you?” He thumbed at Harry’s prominent nipples.  Harry hissed. “I think this might be the sexiest thing you have ever worn.” Louis looked up at him through hooded eyes, his lashes framing the sparkling blue of his eyes.

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=flfxpk)

 

Harry mouth was slack at Louis’ ministrations. Every touch, every heated look sending bolts of fire to his groin. He swallowed dryly. “I think we better go before I chuck you on that bed.”

 

Louis hummed, complying with Harry he walked away from him.

 

Harry strode to follow, encircling Louis’ waist from behind he pushed his body into him. “These fucking trousers are obscenely good on your arse.” His hot breath ghosting Louis’ ear. He felt Louis shudder, his head lolling back onto Harry’s shoulder his arse pushing back into Harry’s twitching cock.

 

“I wore them especially for you.” Louis’ gravelly voice doing nothing to help Harry’s erection predicament.

 

“Do you feel what you do to me? I am so hard for you, so fucking hard.” Harry pushed the point home by grinding into Louis.

 

Louis whimpered. “Harry.”

 

Harry pressed his lips to the sensitive skin below Louis’ ear, tasting him, letting his teeth indent his skin, sucking a light bruise. “When you say my name like that. Fuck.” Harry panted a little, his hips circling into Louis’ arse. He dropped his hands to palm at Louis’ cock through his trousers, he was as hard as Harry. A thick heavy line laying to the right. He rubbed his hand against his erection. Louis gasped loudly, a throaty moan from deep in his throat.

 

“I’m gonna have damp patches you sod.” Louis hissed at the friction on his trapped cock. “Need to adjust.” He slipped his hand inside his trousers and straightened himself out.

 

“Want to taste you so bad.” Harry growled.

 

Louis’ hand dived back inside his trousers, his thumb appearing seconds later with a gleaming smear on the end. “Appetiser?” Louis offered.

 

Harry needed no persuading, he sucked Louis’ thumb into his mouth greedily, licking every last taste of him into his own mouth. “That’s given me a raging hunger.” Harry’s eyes were blown.

 

“We need to stop or else we will never leave this room.” Louis somehow found the strength to pull away. “To be continued.”

 

Barcelona was bustling.

 

They had taken a cab from the hotel into town, Harry immediately reaching for Louis’ hand, Louis willingly accepting with a soft smile. They had wandered for a while, taking in the sights and smells from all the wonderful restaurants until one of them caught their eye. It was understated from the outside but intimate and quaint on the inside.

 

“This one?” Louis raised his eyebrows.

 

“Fine by me.” Harry held the door open for Louis to enter.

 

The maitre d showed them to a table, leaving them with food and wine menus to peruse.

 

Harry skimmed quickly, picking out what he wanted. Louis took longer which gave Harry time to just watch him. He was illuminated by the candle, which threw beautiful shadows across his face. He was concentrating, his lips twitching into small pouts, his lashes fluttering elegantly. Harry smiled to himself. He had lost Louis almost five years ago now but was going to do his damnedest to never lose him again.

 

“What you smiling at?” Louis caught him daydreaming.

 

“You. Us. Finding you again and thanking my lucky stars and our lord and master Niall Horan for bringing you back to me.” Harry admitted.

 

“Harry..”

 

“Are you ready to order?” The waiter interrupted Louis.

 

They ordered their food and wine.

 

“What was you going to say?” Harry took a sip of his water.

 

Louis pursed his lips. “Look Haz…” Louis squirmed a little in his chair. “You don’t have to promise me anything. I know you said you like me but…” Louis brought his eyes up to Harry. “I don’t mind if it’s just a fling. If I know where we are then I can manage my expectations. Like..it’s fine…”

 

Harry took Louis’ hand across the table. He could feel him shaking a little. “I want you. All of you, as much as you’re willing to give me. I’m not interested in anyone else.” Harry spoke softly. “I know you’re still a little wounded from the break up and I probably jumped the gun a little too soon but I’d love to be in this for the long haul but I will take your lead and go at your pace.”

 

Louis looked downcast. “But it would only ever be a fling, not like…” Louis lifted his hand up. “A forever thing. It will have to end sometime and I think that would finish me off Haz. Knowing what our limits are will help us both.”

 

Harry looked devastated. “Why...why would you not consider us a forever thing? I mean yeah, it’s early days but do...do you not see us like that?”

 

“How can I Harry? I forget all the time who you really are and I get carried away picturing us together.” Louis inhaled, biting his lip self consciously at the admission he just blurted out.  “But then I crash back down to earth. You’re titled Harry, your family will expect someone equally aristocratic. Blue blood marries blue blood.”

 

Harry squeezed Louis’ hand. “Is that your only concern? Because if it is please _please_ get that right out of your head. My parents have absolutely no expectations of who I should marry. I came out to them pretty young and have never hidden who I am and neither have they. I will marry for love and love alone. They would never interfere in my life like that and as long as I was happy, they would give it their blessing.

 

Louis studied Harry’s face. “You could have anyone.”

 

“I want you. Only you. I’ve not so much as looked at anyone else since you came back into my life. No one comes close to you Louis.” Harry smiled earnestly.

“I think you left a piece of your heart with me in Ibiza. I have carried it around, looking for you and then when that failed, looking for someone who matched up to you. I never found them. That feeling you gave me in that club and then on that beach, no one has ever come close.” Harry rubbed his thumb over Louis’ knuckles.

 

“When I found you again, only to realise you were with someone, was the most bittersweet moment. But I had you in my life and I had to be thankful for that because in Ibiza, I had been swept away by your aura and your magnetism but since the charity night I have got to know the real you and that has been the most amazing ride of my life.” Harry’s eyes misted over.

 

“Harry.” Louis whispered. “I don’t even know what to say.”

 

“I’m honestly laying myself open wide here Lou. I promise you I’m here for the long haul if you will have me.”

 

Louis inhaled slowly, scrubbing his free hand over his face. “Life is about to become even more hectic with the album and our own tour…”

 

“And I’ll be there for you as much as I possibly can. We both have unconventional careers, we can empathise with each other but also we will fully appreciate our together time. ” Harry spoke with conviction.

 

Louis huffed out a laugh. “Persistent aren’t you?”

 

“When it comes to us I would fight to the ends of the earth.” Harry stated.

 

“Us.” Louis considered the word.

 

“Has quite a ring to it don’t you think?” Harry asked.

 

“There’s nothing I’d love more I’m just scared. How you make me feel is the most overpowering emotion..” Louis tore at his lip with his teeth. “It consumes me.” He breathed.

 

“Me too.” Harry nodded. “I’ve never had feelings like this before. Ever.”

 

The waiter arrived with their wine. They went through the motions of tasting and accepting the bottle. The waiter filled their glasses with practiced efficiency, withdrawing with a bow.

 

“What shall we drink to?” Louis picked his glass up.

 

“Us?” Harry smiled hopefully.

 

A smile erupted onto Louis’ face, lighting up his features. “Ok, yes. Us.” He nodded.

 

They clinked their glasses together and took a drink, their eyes gazing at each other over the top of the rim.

 

“So we are exclusive?” Louis clarified.

 

“One hundred percent for me.” Harry replied.

 

“Me too.” Louis placed his glass down and took Harry’s hand in his. “I feel so happy and giddy.” He smiled. “Sorry for sounding so anally retentive but I don’t want to get this wrong.”

 

“Fancy mentioning anal at the dining table.” Harry mockingly rolled his eyes.

 

“Never a bad time to bring _that_ up.” Louis lifted his chin, batting his eyelashes at Harry.

 

“Riiiight.” Harry grinned, his face heating up at the turn in the conversation. “And now I need to adjust.” He squirmed about in his seat, his semi lying awkwardly in his pants.

 

“Fancy getting a twitchy dick at the dining table.” Louis scoffed.

 

“It’s you and your arse’s fault.” Harry scowled with a devilish twinkle in his eye.

 

They ate their food and finished off their bottle of wine. They talked and laughed, leaning in and whispering, laughing out loud at some of the stupid things they talked about. Louis had the most fetching blush to his cheeks. Harry’s eyes were luminescent. They definitely brought out the best in each other.

 

“I need to walk some of this food off.” Louis stood up after they’d settled the bill.

 

“Good idea.” Harry agreed.

 

They slipped on their jackets on and ventured out into the cooler air.

 

“I feel so happy.” Harry pulled Louis to his side, wrapping his arm around Louis’ shoulders.

 

“Me too. I can’t quite believe you feel like this.” Louis slid his hand inside Harry’s Jacket, along Harry’s back, hooking his thumb into Harry’s waistband.

 

Harry stopped, pulling Louis into his arms. “Oh believe me I feel like a child at Christmas. Like Santa just brought me everything I ever wanted.”

 

Louis leant up and kissed him. Deep and tender, both hands now inside Harry’s jacket, running over the taut planes of his back. “Dreams do come true.” Louis gasped a little after the kiss.

 

“I’ve been such a wreck over you.” Harry admitted. “I had you back in my life but you were unattainable so I had to yearn from afar. I don’t think I did a very good job of that.” He rolled his eyes.

 

Louis looked up at him, still in their embrace. “Why? What do you mean?”

 

“God, the night I got wasted in the hotel, my solo pity party. Wanting to facetime you constantly just to see you and speak to you. Coming over when you were in Scandinavia just to be with you…”

 

Louis looked stunned. “Oh shit Haz.”

 

“Yeah.” He bit his lip embarrassed at his own admissions. “I’m a dick anyway but when it comes to you I am a mammoth dick.”

 

“Hey.” Louis reached up and twined a curl around his finger. “I want you to be able to talk to me and say absolutely anything without feeling any shame. If this is going to work, we need to be a team and be able to trust each other with everything.”

 

Harry nodded intently. “Yes, I know and I agree. I just sound so ridiculous.”

 

“You sound sweet and lovely and I love that you did all those things.” Louis threaded his fingers into Harry’s hair, pulling his head down for another kiss.

 

Harry held onto Louis, feeling his warm body under his roaming hands; he couldn’t quite believe he was doing this. Sure, he had gone over a thousand scenarios in his head of how they could possibly get together and what he would say and how he would feel. But not one of them came close to the feelings he was experiencing now, holding this boy in his arms and tasting his lips. Fantasy wasn’t a patch on reality.

 

“I need to stop getting hard for you in public.” Louis tilted his hips, pulling discreetly at the fabric of his trousers.

 

“Me too.” Harry’s eyes taking in the telltale bulge of Louis’ cock.

 

Louis appeared to be doing the same to Harry, his tongue darting out and wetting his lips as he looked down at Harry’s crotch.

 

“My head is so mashed. I feel like the elephant in the room is so overwhelming that it’s basically all I can think about and...Fuck...I really need…” Louis looked up at Harry, lips parted a soft sigh escaping.

 

“What do you need.” Harry hummed, pulling Louis into him again.

 

“You. I need you to fuck me and just...maybe...I could focus on other things and not just you and your body and your fucking cock. You are driving me insane and I just need you. Never felt anything so powerful. Fuck.” Louis whined. “I sound like a desperado but..”

 

“You don’t. I feel the same. Four and a half years you’ve been on my mind. Four and a half years of searching for _this_ and never finding it. Not even close. Come on.” Harry took Louis’ hand and pulled him towards the roadside. He hailed a cab and they both scrambled into the back.

 

They sat in silence, Louis with his hand on Harry’s thigh. He rubbed his pinkie up and down, lightly grazing the edge of Harry’s balls. Harry threw his head back silently, his hips rising slightly as Louis continued to wreck him with just the ghost of a touch. Harry felt for Louis’ hand, covered it with his own and lifted it, pushing it down firmly over his bulging fly. Gritting his teeth at the delicious pressure from Louis’ hand.  

 

Louis leant over. “You feel like you need some relief.” He whispered.

 

“Fucking tease.” Harry mouthed at him.

 

“Oh baby, you just wait.” Louis rubbed his hand down Harry’s erection then pulled off, leaving him to mourn the loss.

 

Harry was in a state. His balls felt like they were about to explode, a bit like his mind to be honest. He glanced over at Louis who was watching him. He looked down at himself,  sprawled legs wide open, shirt askew, one nipple peeping out.

 

The cab arrived at the hotel. Harry couldn’t wait to exit and get Louis back to their room. Scratch the itch they have both been enduring.

 

“C’mon.” Harry marched him across the foyer, hand in hand. Louis had to take two steps to Harry’s giant one. It made it look like Harry was dragging Louis along. He kind of was. Louis laughed loudly.  Harry turned to him, the joy bubbling out of him as he laughed too.

 

Their timing was fortunate as the lift doors sprung open just as they got there. A couple exited, taking in the happy couple piling giddily into the lift.

 

“Buenas noches.” Harry called after them. Louis stumbling into him as Harry tugged his hand and the doors closed.

 

“You make me so happy.” Harry wrapped his arms around Louis who was smiling wide. “I could shout it from the roof.”

 

“I’m happy too, like really fucking happy.” Louis shuffled closer and buried his face into Harry’s neck. Harry closed his eyes, giving Louis a squeeze as he felt his lips kiss the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

 

The lift arriving brought them back to earth, the quiet moment over as Harry once again took Louis’ hand and lead him to their room.

 

Once inside Louis stopped dead, pulling Harry up sharply. “Haz.” Louis spoke. “I’m gonna be shit, come in thirty seconds and probably cry like a baby. Please make allowances, I won’t always be so…”

 

“Darling,” Harry’s voice came out low and throaty.  “You seem to forget I’m going to have you in my arms, naked. What makes you think I’m going to fare any better? It doesn’t matter, we both need this and we have the rest of forever to perfect our techniques.” Harry swept Louis up into his arms. “Come to bed, let me love you.”

 

They stood facing each other. Louis fumbling to take off his top, Harry’s hands shaking with the two shirt buttons he needed to unfasten. Louis stood there in the warm glow of the dimmed lights, his hair a little askew, his lip caught in his teeth as he stood topless, watching Harry shake his shirt down his arms, letting it fall to the floor.

 

“God.” Louis murmured. His hand reaching out to trace a finger over Harry’s stomach, the muscles jumping as the featherlight touches stroked over his skin. “You’re gorgeous.”

 

Harry inhaled sharply. He reached out, let the flat of his hand trace the hourglass curve of Louis’ waist, pulling him closer, pressing their bodies together. “But not as gorgeous as you.” He swayed their bodies. “So gorgeous Louis.” His lips sought out Louis’ neck. “So lucky to have this chance with you, it’s always been you. No one came close.” He breathed against his skin, finally making real contact and leaving his mark there.

 

Louis moaned softly, Harry licking over his handiwork.

 

“Your skin.” Harry almost sobbed, his hands feeling over every inch of his back. “Like velvet.” He swept lower. “Can I?” He dipped below his waistband. “Can I take these off?”

 

“Yes.” Louis replied reverently. “Anything.”

 

Harry turned him so they were back to chest. Harry continued to map Louis’ body with his hands, feeling the hard planes and soft spots. His fingers brushed his already hard nipples causing him to buck his hips. “Jesus H.” Louis wailed.

 

Harry hadn’t quite finished his quest, touching every part of this boy. He bent his head, inhaling the provocative scent of his body. “That night on the beach. Fuck.” Harry uttered. “You were so very much Lou. You were like the dream. This bright, vibrant boy making out with little old me and you were everything. Your touch and your taste and here you are again and I get to do _this_ and I can’t quite believe it.”

 

He snapped open his button and pulled down the zip. Louis inhaled and threw his head back onto Harry’s shoulder. Harry pulled both his trousers and boxers as low as he could. Louis helped him by wiggling out of them and kicking them across the floor. Harry turned him back around, taking Louis’ face in his hands and kissing him. Slow and soft their lips parted. Louis taking the lead, swiping Harry’s bottom lip with his tongue and diving back in for more. Harry’s hands dropped down, following the dip of his waist stopping at the curve of his bum.

He pulled off with a smack. “Been dreaming of this.” He ducked back in for the kiss, letting his hands sweep down over the mounds of Louis’ arse. He was gentle at first, following the contour, hands flat but then he kneaded with his fingers, letting loose on the flesh, groaning into Louis’ mouth.

 

“Now you.” Louis fumbled with Harry’s fly, getting his trousers off, looking up. “The best cock I ever saw, ever tasted.”.

 

Harry preened at the compliments.

 

“Never thought I’d get a second chance either.” Louis admitted.

 

“Really? Did you really feel like that Lou?” Harry pressed.

 

“What date did we meet?” Louis asked cryptically.

 

“Uhm..” Harry looked quizzical, looking off into the distance to work it out.

 

“I know.” Louis smiled. He took hold of Harry’s hand and placed it on his chest. “Seventh of August.” He rubbed Harry’s hand against the tattoo inked there. “I say this is for my Nan’s door number and I suppose it kind of is too but in reality, it is the day I met you and I wanted it forever on my skin.” Louis reached up and touched Harry’s shocked face. “It’s always been you too. I never knew your name so in my head you were cherub. It’s slipped out a few times when I’ve been talking to you but this again.” He held his arm up where his bird tattoo sat. “My little cherub, always with me, always will be.”

 

Harry’s eyes were filled with tears. “I can’t believe..” His breath ragged. “I have a bird for you too. This one here.” Harry held his hand over the smaller of his two tattoos. “And this..” Harry pointed to some faded words. “Aoki was playing a dance remix of Sweet Disposition when we danced and I got them inked on.”

 

They both smiled at each other. “We are such a pair of idiots.” Louis huffed out.

 

“Worth the wait.” Harry kissed Louis.

 

They tumbled onto the bed, half smiling through the kisses at just how unbelievable their revelations had been. Harry sucked a deep bruise into the seventy eight tattoo, claiming it as, “Mine.”

 

“Wanna taste you.” Harry begged. “Didn’t get enough before and spent so many nights just trying to imagine you in my mouth.”

 

Louis whined as Harry slipped down his body, kissing random parts as he headed for the main prize. He didn’t mess about, licking a broad stripe from head to base, nuzzling his tongue into his fleshy balls, rolling them around with his lips, taking in his musky scent of arousal. He licked his way back up, taking Louis’ cock back into his mouth, humming happily.

 

“There it is.” Harry rejoiced. “That taste, You.” He devoured him, licking at the wetness he was leaking, making soft whimpers as he took more and more of him down, lips wide, dribbling down his chin.

 

Louis gripped the sheets, sweat beading on his chest as the moans spilled from him.

 

Harry was elated. All his wildest dreams coming true.

 

“Harry.” Louis wailed. “I’m sorry I wanted it to be so good for you.” He thumped the bed. “But I’m seconds away from coming and I probably sound like a twat but I’m so close and I need you inside of me.”

 

Harry smiled crookedly, his dimple prominent. “Hey it’s ok darling, no one’s judging our performances. I’m close too. Like ridiculously close.”

 

“Do we have stuff?” Louis groaned anxiously.

 

“I’ve got some.” Harry scooted off, returning with sachets of lube and condoms.

 

“Hero.” Louis grinned from the bed.

 

Harry tore the first sachet, knocking Louis’ legs open. “Do you like lots of prepping?”

 

Louis shook his head. “No time. Just steady as you go with that thing.” Louis nodded to Harry’s impressive cock.

 

Harry nodded thoughtfully. “I’ll look after you.”

 

He coated his fingers, knocked Louis’ thighs open and gently began to massage his hole. He smiled softly as he listened to the pleading whimpers of Louis.

 

“Please Haz, cut the finesse, you’re making it worse, it’s too nice. Just get in me.”

 

“Ok love ok.” Harry shuffled around, lifted Louis’ ankles into his shoulders and paused. “You’re all I’ve ever wanted Louis.” He hissed as his lubricated hand readied the condom. “ You look beautiful I’m so lucky.” He nudged at Louis’ opening. “I’ll never ever forget this moment. Ever.” He pushed in slowly, taking in the delicate flutter of Louis’ eyelashes as he tore at his bottom lip with his teeth. His hips raised slightly to meet Harry.

 

“You’re stunning.” Harry spoke lowly, the head of his cock fully breaching the ring of muscle.

 

“Harry.” Louis mewled. “Fuck. So good.”

 

Harry slid in as carefully as he could. It was the most blissful torture, feeling the tight heat envelop him. One slow continuous push until he’d bottomed out. “Ok, I need a minute now.” Harry’s jaw clenched as he tried to calm the raging inferno inside of him. He’d never seen anything as exquisite as Louis beneath him, flushed and pliant, ready for their euphoric journey.

 

“I wish you could see what I see.” Harry declared. “So beautiful.” He moved. Pulling out a little to test Louis’ reaction then plunging back in.

 

Louis’ head rolled back, his breathing erratic. “More love.” Louis encouraged him on. His voice emotional and deep.

 

Harry complied, his hips faltering a little, as he upped the tempo.

 

Louis let out a cry as Harry found his pace and thrust into Louis. Each stroke building them both headlong into the inevitable.

 

“Lou.” Harry reached forward, folding Louis almost in half as he kissed him, slowing his actions down for a few seconds respite.

 

“I knew you’d feel fucking glorious.” Louis gasped. “I’m so close.”

 

“Me too, we fit so well. Made for each other.” Harry leant back up on his forearms and plunged back into the heat.

 

Harry’s hair flopped around his face as he fought with all his will not to come before Louis. He angled his hips and heard the high pitched wail of Louis teetering on the edge. He gave it everything he had until he felt Louis’ body contract. That split second of dangling before falling headlong into his orgasm. Harry watched him. His face damp with sweat, glowing radiantly. His body shaking as he spilled between them, garbled words falling from his lips as his body spasmed. Harry gave in and let the orgasm roll over him. He collapsed into Louis, his body bucking over and over at the blissful sensations.

 

“I'm so in love with you.” Harry sobbed, lips meeting damp salty skin. “Love you Louis. Love you.”

 

Louis choked. Wrapping his arms around Harry, stroking down his back. “I love you too.” The emotion of this moment overwhelming them both. They wept, kissing each other through tears of happiness.

 

“What a pair.” Louis giggled breathless.

 

“Through snot, come and tears, you're still the most gorgeous man ever.” Harry kissed Louis’ nose.

 

“You fuck like a demon.” Louis hummed contentedly.

 

“You feel like a angel.” Harry smiled. “We are timeless, it didn’t matter how long we spent apart we found each other and I’m never letting you go.”

 

“I don’t want to go anywhere.” Louis found enough energy to roll them over. “You’re stuck with me now.” Louis straddled Harry’s hips, sitting up in his lap.

 

Harry folded his arms behind his head, staring up at his love. “I can’t believe how in tune we have been all this time. The tattoos, looking for each other it’s…”

 

“I have a confession to make.” Louis still sat atop of Harry. Harry admiring his soft features, languid movements. “I knew who you were at the charity event.” He arched his eyebrows, clamping his teeth together. “Niall had been going on about you so much that in the end I googled you. I couldn’t believe the photos when they came up.” Louis ran a hand through his destroyed quiff. “It was you,” his eyes lit up. “My little cherub. But you couldn’t have been more out of my league and I was taken. I had the worst mental battles with myself.” He pursed his lips.

 

Harry stroked his hands down Louis’ thighs, listening intently.

 

“That night I was so nervous. Niall had said he might bring you back to meet us after the performance and I was shitting it.”

Louis lowered himself down so his face was inches from Harry’s. “I went outside, smoked a nervous cig, knowing when I walked back in you might  be there. I feel like I was a bit manic and weird. Sorry. I didn’t know how to act around you. I didn’t think you’d recognise me.” Louis placed a soft kiss to Harry’s lips. “I apologise for all the crazy shit over the last few months, sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable.”

 

“Louis.” Harry smiled fondly. “I acted like a complete dick around you sometimes. You have nothing to apologise for.” Harry trailed his hands over Louis’ back and bum. “I was a lovesick fool, getting high on my own and pining for you.”

 

“Shush.” Louis hummed, his eyes tender as he looked down at Harry. “No more pining, I’m here, I’ll always be here. Love you.”

 

Harry rolled Louis back over, their filthy bodies pressed together. “Love you too.”

 

“You know tomorrow? Can we just stay in bed and do more of this?” Louis bucked his hips up, his eyebrows wiggling suggestively. “I need to up my game a little, show you I can last a little longer than four minutes.”

 

Harry spluttered our a laugh. “Umm yeah me too. It wasn’t my finest performance but it was my absolute favourite.”

 

Louis smiled softly. “We have plenty of time to perfect our repertoire. I have some moves Harry Styles, that will have you coming in, ooooh, three minutes.” He chuckled.

 

Harry grinned. “I look forward to sampling your moves Louis Tomlinson. How about we take the rest of our lives to show each other?”

 

Louis sighed contentedly. “I think I’d like that a lot.”

  


xoxoxoxox

  


After the tour with Bastille was over, Harry persuaded Louis to move into the apartment with him. They threw a huge housewarming party in the loft.

 

~

 

The album was a massive success, hitting number one in over fifty countries securing them their own worldwide headlining tour.

 

~

 

Louis joined Harry on many of his charity events. They both helped out as often as possible with the homeless charities, cooking and serving hot food at the shelters. They visited sick children at the hospitals with Louis arranging a stunning ball for the children and their families dealing with terminal illness.

 

~

 

Harry proposed to Louis on their one year anniversary of Barcelona. Skulls were on their own headlining tour of America. Harry had flown to New York to be with him and got down on one knee, crying his heart out as he declared his eternal love for his boy. Louis, of course, said yes.

 

~

 

They married in August, six years after they first met. They had an intimate ceremony with close family and friends. However, the world loved this vibrant couple and with every magazine clamouring to cover their big day, they held a public blessing with a grand reception and donated the six figure magazine fee to their favourite charities.

 

~

 

Louis and the band toured their second, record breaking album worldwide with Harry coming out to join him at every possible moment. During a long drive from Miami to Atlanta they excitedly planned their first baby.

 

~

 

Their daughter Eivissa was born just over a year later with both of them present, holding each other as they welcomed their child into the world. They’d discussed moving out of the apartment but both of them loved it too much. They renovated Niall’s old room into the most beautiful nursery. She was a chilled baby who travelled really well with her daddy and papa around the world.

 

~

 

Eivi was the coolest, cutest kid on the planet with the most loving, devoted fathers.

 

~~~

  
  
Thank you so much for reading x If you enjoyed it and have tumblr would you be so kind as to spread the word with this [post here](http://tommosgun.tumblr.com/post/167137634487/we-are-timeless-75359-words-by-starhenderson) x  
  
  



End file.
